


Make it Make Sense.

by EXOSANGEL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Omega, Baekhyun likes making Sehun's life miserable, Bottom Oh Sehun, Comedy, Fluff, Jongdae Is An Angel, Jongin is the hot father of the triplets, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Verse, Romance, Sehun is a mess, Sexual Tension, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL
Summary: Sehun knew there was something wrong because there is no one, literally NO ONE who would pay that much for a babysitter to look after some babies. Even if they were 4-year-old trouble making triplets. So it shouldn't have been a surprise to know that he is going to babysit the triplets of their pack's mighty Head Alpha, Kim Jongin.OrThe one in which Jongin has a habit of cuddling his sick babies, half-naked and Sehun's sanity can't take it.Written for Rock A Bye Fest, Prompt: RB205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for the 2019 Rock A Bye Fic Fest: Round 1. We hope you enjoy! Make sure to give our writers all the love that they deserve~ Authors will be revealed on June 25!
> 
> Prompt: [RB205]
> 
> Word count: 43,238
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Pairing: Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin
> 
> Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, The Triplets.
> 
> Side pairings: Baekhyun/ Jongdae, Minseok/ Junmyeon, Chanyeol/ Kyungsoo.
> 
> Warnings: None. 
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I fell in love with this prompt the second I saw it. The fact that it was a SeKai one only served as a bonus. Thanks a lot to the prompter for this amazing prompt and the mods of the fest for being patient with me.
> 
> P.S. Sehun is a bit of a health freak and diet conscious so please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable :)

Oh Sehun was an ordinary guy with some really extraordinary circumstances. Really, he wasn’t anyone special. He considered himself to be one of those characters who faded away into the background just to make the others shine – he was sure that he was such a character. Somehow, fate didn’t seem to be agreeing with him on that. He wasn’t saying that his existential circumstances made him stand out, but for some reason, it did look like a plot straight out of a cliché romance novel that made him cringe to his roots. His mother used to love them.

   To initiate the list of unfortunate things happening in his un-happening life, we can start with the fact that he was an Omega. The addition of the notion that he was an orphan as well just served as the red cherry on top – Sehun hates cherries, especially the red ones.

   No, he hasn’t always been an orphan. In fact, he wasn’t one until three months ago. His mother was a lovely Omega; so pretty, so fragile yet so valiant. The tall Omega was sure that he won’t ever be able to respect and love anyone as much as he respected and loved his mother. Contrary, he was convinced that no one can ever care about him the way his mother did. She was, in lack of better words, someone who was irreplaceable. He was no stranger to the fact that he would miss her presence and support in his life greatly now that she was gone.

   Oh Minji was a doctor – a pediatric to be exact – and has brought up her only son, all on her own (he would let you know that she did an amazing job and never let him feel like he was lacking something in his life – be it financial or emotional support) without the help of his father. As long as Sehun remembers she was the only one who has taken care of him. His father has never shown his face so it was only normal that he wasn’t interested in his other parent as well.

   Minji, his mother, on the other hand, was someone he held really dear. She was someone whose loss he has felt for the past three months after her death. It was sudden. Something he hadn’t expected at all and maybe that was the fact that made it all that much painful. Even after three months, he can’t help but feel lonely and empty even though he has his friends. It was just a loss no one can pay for.

   His mother wasn’t all that perfect though. She was a bit of a health freak; a trait that he has inherited as well and a trait that never fails to annoy his friends whenever he lectures them about their inherent love for eating junk food all the time. Sehun himself was an avid lover of fast food and indulged himself as much, but he was also conscious about his weight and health. That’s why none of his friends can understand why he would willingly get up early in the morning just for jogging. Lazy people like Baekhyun would never understand the necessity of being active.

   Speaking of Baekhyun, Sehun will come back to the topic. As he was saying, he was a really ordinary guy so it was only natural for him to be wary when he heard the number of dollars he was being paid for the measly baby sitter job that Baekhyun has forced him to take.

   Even though he has a lot to complain about, the tall Omega was thankful to his friend. Baekhyun was right; he did really need to get his shit together if he wants to continue living comfortably, preferably not on the roads which was kind of impossible because his mother was farsighted enough to buy the apartment they have been living in for the past few years. The house belonged to him, but yeah you guys get the memo, right? 

   Bills won’t pay themselves neither would his other expenses be taken care of by anyone. He needed a job to sustain himself, at least until his graduation. Thankfully, that wasn’t long since he was in last year of his University as an English Literature major.

   The past three months of mourning his mother’s death and barely keeping up with his grades in University was a threat to the beautiful future of graduation he was envisioning, but he has pulled himself through it; even though it was through scrapping.

   It has, sadly, also replenished the little money that he has saved from his summer jobs. His mother didn’t want him to work while he was still in the University. She wanted him to enjoy life to its fullest and thus encouraged him to join the prestigious dance academy in the city. So it was no wonder that he spent his leisure time dancing rather than working which was why he didn’t have a lot saved up – neither did his mother had much considering their healthy lifestyle.

“I think this is it…” Sehun muttered under his breath as he lifted his head up to gaze at the modern and expensive looking two story house which didn’t look extremely generous in size but still emitted an air of being luxurious that his middle-class ass can’t understand all that clearly. The paint theme was basically black, grey and white; colors which to be very honest Sehun can’t connect with children, but then again people rarely ever painted their houses according to their children’s preferences. That would be a disaster.

   He wasn’t surprised by the lavish exterior of the house. He knew that he was standing in a very expensive neighborhood. It was his very first time here, but he was well aware that this neighborhood was mostly inhibited by the most important of the wolves of his pack with occasional houses of humans in between. Sehun doubted that those humans knew that it was a place filled with wolves. Even though, werewolves were now pretty much accepted in society, still, humans tend to be wary of them. It was no wonder that the people of his pack all over the city have decided to lay low and mingle among the humans.

   Occasional meetups were arranged in the pack house deep in the forest on the border of the city, but Sehun rarely ever attended those. Even his mother didn’t attend those meetings frequently. Those dynamics, however, were up for later discussion. Right now, he was more concerned with the two guards at the gate of the house looking at him suspiciously.

………

  
Sehun wasn’t a really social person. He had a handful of friends throughout his life – actually Park Chanyeol was his only friend for the better part of it. Next, he had met Kyungsoo in the academy even though the elder male went there for singing classes rather than dancing. They have clicked almost immediately despite the fact that Kyungsoo seemed to be really annoyed by Chanyeol’s hyperactive (Don’t get him wrong. Sehun loves his best friend the way he was. He loved all his smiles and loud laughter; even his tendency to hit really hard when he’s laughing regardless of the fact that it left him whimpering for a whole day afterward – Park Chanyeol was after all an Alpha with a strength that was far more than his) behavior in the start. They have thankfully worked through it, not by changing Chanyeol’s habit, but devising ways for the shorter male to control the giant with excessive energy. Sehun was proud to announce that his Alpha friend was now dating the short Beta and they had him to thank for it. It was another fact that they didn’t. Sehun thought that they were really ungrateful.

   Through Kyungsoo, Sehun had met Baekhyun (who was an Alpha as well) and ultimately through Baekhyun he has met Jongdae; Baekhyun’s Omega boyfriend. Sehun wasn’t that close with Jongdae, but they have met a handful of times and he has really liked the other Omega. He was sure that the other male liked him as well (at least to some extent) since Jongdae was the very person who got him this job.

   The Omega has kindly told him that,  _‘my brother needs a nanny urgently to take care of his kid,’_ and Baekhyun has been quick to jump in. His loud-mouthed friend has demanded for him to take the job given the fact that it was really kind of Jongdae to even propose one for him (which Sehun was really skeptical about because if he heard it right Jongdae’s brother  _needed_  him urgently) and,  _‘Sehunnie~ I love you and I might even adopt you, but I don’t think Jongdae will appreciate me doing that.’_ Sehun regard for Jongdae increased tenfold when he whacked Baekhyun on the back of his head as soon as he said that.

“I don’t even know who the brother is.” He was only realizing that fact. While accepting the job, he has been so pressurized by Baekhyun (Sehun can’t believe that the guy was older than him and was even the CEO of a cement manufacturing company) that he didn’t even think about it till now; he had missed such an important detail and it was the Alpha’s fault entirely.

   Baekhyun and Jongdae have given him absolutely no information regarding his employer; the fact which did not impress the guards on the gate, but they let him in regardless when Sehun told him that Jongdae was the one who sent him. Nevertheless, he already had a bad, ominous vibe from this whole deal. It was no rocket science to realize that the information has been kept from him on purpose – what that purpose was made the tall Omega a little nervous.

_What was Jongdae’s full name again?_

Sehun mused to himself mentally and pressed his lips in a thin line to flit through his memory, but in the end, much to his disappointment, he came up empty-handed. He was positive that Baekhyun has never introduced Jongdae with his full name or even if he had, Sehun hasn’t paid much attention to it which was quite possible.

_I don’t even know how many siblings he has…_

Sehun was starting to get more and wearier so before he could talk himself out of the whole deal, he rang the bell twice. That should be enough, right? He really hoped that he would be done with his employer fast because he had a class to attend afterward.

_I think Baekhyun did tell Jongdae’s surname…_

Something was beginning to click, Sehun was sure he was seconds away from remembering the accursed surname, but just before he can, a heady woody and earthy scent mixed with something peculiar (Mint? Basil? He wasn’t sure) that he didn’t have words for, filled his senses to the brim. It was a strong scent; a scent that he can’t ignore. A scent that could only belong to an Alpha with how strong and imposing it was – an unmarked Alpha on top of that.

   Sehun liked it a lot (he almost felt a little drunk on it) and maybe that should have been enough for him to turn his back to the door and run away because he has never taken care of a kid in his whole life (how was he supposed to now), but again just before he could do it, the door to the house opened up to reveal a handsome (he was sure that was the first word that would come to anyone’s mind upon meeting the other guy), tall, tanned-skin guy dressed in grey dress pants and a white dress shirt which was half hidden by the greyish waistcoat he was wearing.

   Sehun had an odd feeling that he has seen the male somewhere before, but he couldn’t really pin it out. Was it on some magazine? News? The guy seemed rich and handsome enough to be on both.

   So in light of recognizing him, the tall Omega slowly dragged his eyes up the other male’s formal black loafers, to his mile-long legs and then settled his gaze down on his fit torso. He might have stayed there for a second too long before finally trailing his eyes up towards the sharp and chiseled face; he was sure  _that jaw_  was sharp enough to give him a cut. Don’t even start him on those plump lips and deep, brown eyes framed by those perfect pair of brows. Before today, he didn’t even know that someone could look so delectable with raven, gelled, messy locks. Seriously, Sehun could talk about the other male the whole day even without knowing his name since he was a true appreciator of beauty…

   It was only then when the Alpha raised a questioning brow (looking a bit apathetic) at him did Sehun finally noticed that he was openly checking the other male out and the said male was very aware of it if the frown on his face was to give away anything. Flushing in mortification right away (what the hell was even wrong with him? Why was he thirsting over this guy at all?), Sehun immediately looked away and cleared his throat to buy some time to collect himself.

“Umm…J-Jongdae hyung sent me.” The flustered male wanted to slap himself as soon as he stuttered that out sounding painfully awkward.

“Ah- you must be the baby sitter than.” Sehun hesitantly nodded his head and brought his eyes up again to gaze at the Alpha’s face. He was grateful to see the frown gone because the other guy was pretty intimidating without it already.

“Aren’t you a little young for that?” If he was, to be honest, the Omega was not expecting that question out of any that could have been thrown at him.

“I-I’m almost 24.” He answered still sounding humiliatingly awkward and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Why was this man getting him so worked up? Moreover, why was he making a fool out of himself in front of this really hot guy? Life was unfair.

_This guy looks so familiar…_

“Sehun, was it?” The guy male inquired instead of giving any more input about what he thought of his age and casually leaned against the door frame. It was for the first time, he noticed the loose tie looped around the other guy’s neck. For some reason, that made him look even more charming.

_Is he a model? Maybe that’s why he’s familiar._

“Oh Sehun,” He introduced himself formally before continuing in an uncertain manner.

“…and you’re?”

“You don’t know who I am?” There was a hint of amusement on the tanned male’s face as he leaned a bit closer to examine his face; as if to tell whether Sehun was just playing bluff or not. Why would he? Was he supposed to know him from somewhere? He did look familiar but-

“Jongdae didn’t exactly tell me anything other than the fact that you’re his brother.” Sehun related with a confused frown.

“I’m sorry if I was supposed to know you. I-I’m not really good at remembering people in general.” Somehow, his nervous explanation only caused the other male to grow more and more entertained; almost as if Sehun was telling him a joke which he would assure you that he wasn’t.

“Kim Jongin,” The Alpha male finally blurted out after a few moments of silence and for an unknown reason scanned Sehun’s features with his eyes; almost as if he was waiting for his reaction.

_Kim Jongin._

_Now, that’s a familiar name._

_Where have I heard it before?_

_Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, and Kim Minseok…_

_Wait-_

_Where did the third name come from?_

_Kim Minseok…Kim Minseok…Kim Minseok…_

_He’s married to Kim Junmyeon – now who the fuck is that?_

“I’m the head Alpha of your pack.”

“I knew I ought to have seen you somewhere!” Sehun exclaimed excitedly in sudden realization before completely freezing in his place. A hot flush once again covered his skin due to the embarrassment. How more disrespectful can he be? How can he not recognize the Alpha of his own pack? The Omega was sure that the tanned male was thinking of him as half-mad and extremely incapable already.

“I-I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you right away.” He quickly apologized in a small voice and bowed ninety-degrees as if that would somehow alleviate the mortification coursing through his system. Baekhyun was right. Sehun was such a mess. There was a long moment of silence that followed after the Omega straightened up in his place; which made the flustered male antsier because Jongin was clearly judging him at that moment and he wasn’t even trying to be discreet about it.

“Come on inside then,” He finally proposed after a minute more of silent deliberation which has slowly killed Sehun from inside because he won’t even stop looking at him.

“And don’t look so tense. It will upset the kids.” Sehun just jerkily nodded his head, relaxed his shoulders a bit (which needed a lot more effort than he wanted to admit) and finally stepped inside when Jongin made space for him to do so.

   It was then when he was almost about to enter the launch did Jongin’s words properly hit him.

“K-Kids?” He whirled around and inquired with a cold feeling of upcoming dread.

“Yes?” Jongin looked rather confused which he was sure was because of the rather obvious horror on his face.

“Isn’t that what you came here for? To babysit?” The Alpha male continued and slowly made his way towards, what Sehun perceived to be, the Kitchen where to his horror a set of triplets was seated on their chairs in front of the black-slabbed, kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast rather heartily. The three of them beamed as soon as Jongin walked inside and started ruffling their hair, but those grins dropped as soon as they spotted him.

  Taking notice of their reaction, the tanned male once again turned around and heaved a tired sigh as if he was already exhausted even if it was only the beginning of the day.

“Let me guess, Baekhyun didn’t happen to tell you that you’re going to take care of three kids instead of one.”

“That’s a…way of putting it.” Sehun agreed as politely as he can while still having a mental break down because- HOW was he going to take care of three kids when he wasn’t even sure about one?

_Baekhyun better save that scrawny neck of his’ because I’m going to wring it._

_No wonder the pay is so high._

“So? Are you not going to take the job then?” Jongin inquired while moving towards the dish rack to pull out three empty plastic lunch boxes.

“Didn’t you need a babysitter,  _urgently?_ ” He wasn’t sure what prompted him to ask that.

“Yeah, well, I think, I can manage for a few more days.” The other male replied with the shrug of his shoulders and proceeded to stuff a packet of chocolate biscuits and crispy chips inside each lunch box. That wasn’t quite a healthy lunch for the kids at all – at least not for a health freak like Sehun, but the male felt like it was way too early in his job for him to express that out.

   Jongin must have seen the frown on his face, nevertheless, if he was to judge by his next statement.

“I usually make lunch for them, but today is a really busy start.”

“Oh,” Sehun wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. He still thought that the lunch was not enough to nourish the kids properly.

“Anyway, are you taking the job or not?” The tanned male inquired once again and this time turned around to properly fix his gaze on him which kind of put Sehun in a little fix.

   He can’t possibly say no. He won’t ever be able to face Jongdae again who was always so kind to him. He was sure that him, hiding things from Sehun was because of Baekhyun (that Alpha was a disease) and the poor Omega might already be feeling bad about tricking Sehun. Besides that, he really did need the money and Jongin looked like he would really appreciate it if Sehun would just take the job and end this whole over a deal. So with a sigh, the taller male relented and nodded his head.

“It should be the same as taking care of one kid, right? I’ll take it then.” It was another case, Sehun didn’t even know how to take care of one kid as well, but Jongin didn’t need to know that. Speaking of Jongin, it seemed like the tanned male wanted to make a comment at that statement of his’, but just before he can the loud ring of his phone bounced off the walls. He gave Sehun an apologetic smile, which was more of a wince, and pulled out his phone to attend the call.

   That was how, Sehun found himself awkwardly standing in the middle of the Kitchen while Jongin busily talked on the phone and tried to stuff the kid’s bags with their lunch boxes – for some unexplainable reason he looked attractive while doing that as well. It wouldn’t have been so awkward if it wasn’t for the fact that the kids were practically glaring daggers at him. Sehun literally felt like a prey under their gazes. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit.

   The kids were kind of really cute to look at. They were the cutest litter of pups he has ever seen (they must have inherited their good looks from their father, he had no doubt) and he would have probably cooed at them if only their father wasn’t there to judge him and if the said litter of pups wasn’t looking at him as if he was the sorest of the things that their eyes have witnessed in their small life. That wasn’t a very nice feeling.

_Great, they look fond of me already._

He thought to himself sarcastically and without any conscious recollection moved forward to catch the bag that the tanned male has accidentally tipped over. Jongin offered him a small thankful smile (God! What did he look so good for while doing everything) and Sehun would have probably offered him one in return as well (his signature awkward one) if the bag in his hand wasn’t suddenly snatched away rudely.

“That’s my bag! Don’t touch it.” One of the triplets, the one who looked fiercer and bolder than the other two, snapped with a scowl which earned him a rather stern glare from his father (Sehun would have literally melted under that stare in a pile of goo), but to his surprise the kid only deflated a little in his place and sulked instead of looking scared.

“It’s mine.” The kid petulantly complained again (this time it was almost inaudible), but handed the bag back to him. Sehun took it with an awkward smile and belatedly grabbed the last remaining lunch box to put it inside the bag because Jongin looked occupied enough. The other two triplets (the ones who haven’t uttered a single word since he walked in) were currently looking at him as if he was some kind of a villain, right out of their cartoons, who was trying to get their brother scolded by their father. He wondered whether he was some kind of a purple, ugly thing (with an obnoxious hat on his head) in their eyes. They weren’t being fair to him if that was the case – he was anything, but ugly and purple.

   Sehun must have been really busy being fidgety under the kids’ scrutiny. That was the only fact that could explain why he didn’t notice Jongin leaving the kitchen to somewhere else in the house leaving him alone with the three little terrors; whom he was sure were going to make his life ten times more miserable than it already was. It was all Baekhyun’s fault.

“Umm…hey…” He greeted awkwardly after a whole minute of painful silence among them.

“What’s your name?” He continued (feeling a little embarrassed) when the triplets didn’t bother to greet him back. They weren’t even looking at him!

   One of the triplets, who looked rather shy, turned his face towards him with a cute frown. It seemed like he was going to say something, but was stopped by his brother. Of course, that kid won’t forgive him for touching his bag without his permission. Sehun was seconds away from crying. Fortunately, before he can actually do that Jongin descended down the stairs with some kind of a list and file in his end.

   The tanned male was still busy on the phone, but it appeared like he was in the concluding stage of the conversation because he has successfully stowed his phone away by the time he was standing right in front of Sehun.

“This is their schedule for the day; well, most of the days. I will let you know if there are some changes in plans. They usually stick to this, but I don’t really mind if you stray, but please make sure that necessary tasks are done.” His employer explained while handing over the long list to him. Next, he handed over the white file that he already had some idea about.

“This is their medical file. Any allergies, past cases or injuries are mentioned in here. Basically, this has all their medical histories so please go through it thoroughly as soon as possible.” Jongin offered him a small, formal smile when Sehun nodded his head in understanding and waved a hand in the general direction of his kids.

“The first one is Manse. He tends to be a little protective of his brothers and doesn’t easily warm up to the strangers, but overall is a really responsible kid. You shouldn’t have a lot of trouble with him.” It was the kid who had snapped at him. Sehun wasn’t sure how Jongin was so confident in saying that he won’t have any trouble with him when the Omega was  _already_  having trouble with the territorial kid.

“The one next to him is Hyunjae. He’s the one you need to be careful of the most. He likes to create mischief but is overall an honest kid. He just likes trouble a lot and has a weird streak for annoying people. He has driven away more nannies than I would like to admit.” The tanned male halted his introduction with a frown and playfully ruffled Hyunjae’s hairs who only grinned at his father in return. Sehun can fucking see his demise in that grin.

“The last one is Yun. He’s going to give you the least trouble, if I’m to be honest, though he tends to be really shy. Please, be patient with him. He’ll open up to you eventually.” With that being said, Jongin concluded the introductions and turned to face the babysitter properly again.

“Jongdae told me that you’re a University student. When do you get free? I usually pick the kids up from their school near 2 in the noon.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry I have morning classes only. I’m almost always free at that time.” Sehun quickly assured having had checked  _that_  information beforehand with Baekhyun.

“That’s nice.” Jongin expressed almost monotonously, looking a bit more in a hurry than he did before which reminded the Omega that he needed to hurry along as well if he wants to reach his class in time.

“Also, use your car for the commute. I will pay for the expenses so you don’t need to be concerned about that. If you ever happen to spend money on my kids, please let me know. I will compensate you for it.” Well, Sehun hadn’t honestly even thought about it. Good thing that his mother left him with a nice car. Maybe not as nice as the one kids are used to, but they have to make work with his’ now.

“Will that be all?” The babysitter inquired after a long moment of silence followed Jongin’s word as the said male started helping his kids out of their chairs. Sehun was sure that he was the only one feeling awkward at that moment.

“Oh- yes, you can leave now. Pick the kids on time. I will inform their school that you’ll be the one picking them up. I’m usually back home late, but we can talk about your timings tonight. I will also hand you over the contract. You can take it home and read it. If you’re still willing to do this job tomorrow then sign it and hand it over to me tomorrow night when I come back.” Jongin was really thorough and clear with his instructions. For some reason, that was the only thing that his messed up brain picked up from the whole narrative. Sehun hated himself for thinking that it made the other male even more attractive. His brain seriously needed to come out of the gutter soon.

“Uh, Sure. That sounds like a plan.” Can he sound any more awkward? Probably not. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t seem to mind it and turned back to his kids. Sehun took that as his cue to leave.

…………

  
Baekhyun was the only person sitting at their usual table in the café as soon as Sehun walked in.

_Great._

_Just the person I needed to strangle._

It almost seemed like Baekhyun heard his thoughts because the very next second he was lifting his gaze off his phone to stare at Sehun. There was a cheeky grin lining his lips which meant that he clearly knew what he has done wrong and was already expecting the feisty Omega to come for his neck.

“In my defense, I had pure intentions.” The obnoxious Alpha stated as soon as Sehun was done settling himself down in the chair in front of him.

“You can never have pure intentions, Byun. Don’t try to kid me.” The Omega retaliated right away with a scowl.

“Hey! I’m offended. Why-”

“There are three of them, Baekhyun!” Sehun cut his friend’s complain off in a rather incensed manner.

“I can’t even take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of three, four-year-old; who by the way already hate me.”

“Aww~ Sehunnie, don’t worry. They hate everyone.” Baekhyun instantly consoled which wasn’t exactly really successful.

“And you think that makes me feel better about everything?” The Omega questioned with a raise of his brow.

“You know it does.” His friend claimed with a serene smile to which Sehun can only roll his eyes because  _damn_  he was right.

“Look,” Baekhyun started again, this time looking a lot more serious than before.

“I know it was wrong of me to hide things from you, but I also know that you would have chickened out from it if I had told you everything beforehand.”

“Exactly because I know I  _can’t_ do it!” The taller male petulantly complained.

“Oh Sehun.” His friend called out sternly and looked at him with a glare so scary that the Omega felt himself shrinking in his place. Baekhyun rarely ever acted that way so it threw him off a little.

“Those kids are practically angels once you get to know them. Trust me, you will love taking care of them. You love kids! You adore them. What’s the problem now?” Sehun opened his mouth to respond, but the Alpha male interrupted even before he can start.

“Forget about them. You  _need_  this job and you know it. All jokes aside, we can offer you money for sustenance. You know we would, but  _I_  know that you won’t take it. So what in this world are you planning on doing?” That effectively shut the Omega up. His friend was right and the other male was well aware of that.

“Sehun, we all are worried about you.” Baekhyun started again, this time a lot softer and gentler than before.

“You’ve flunked in the literal sense of the word after your mother’s death. I know it’s a huge loss for you, but you’re harming yourself like this.” And that was the topic Sehun didn’t like to dwell on even though, his friend sounded like he was genuinely concerned about him.

“I think, those kids will be really good for you. You need some kind of distraction from your thoughts and they’re just the kind that will work in your case.”

“I hate it when you make sense.” Sehun gave up with a sigh and threw his friend a mock-glare.

“Smart doesn’t suit you.”

“I will let it pass since you’re my favorite Omega.” Baekhyun drawled with a subtle hint of smile on his lips.

“Don’t let Jongdae hear that.” The Omega teased though the smile on his face bloomed fully which seemed to have pleased his friend.

“Jongdae isn’t the type to get jealous. Believe me, I have tried my best already. At some point, I started thinking that he didn’t love me.”

“Took you long enough to notice that.” A voice suddenly piqued up from behind.

“Yah!” Baekhyun protested as soon as he registered that it was his boyfriend.

“How can you say that?” He objected and kicked Sehun on the shin when he continued to laugh at his predicament.

“How are you an Alpha again?” Kyungsoo who was standing right behind Jongdae jabbed before settling himself down next to Sehun.

“How was your meeting with the kids?” Jongdae all but ignored his boyfriend and settled down as well.

“Horrible. Jongdae hyung, they hate me. I felt like I’m the ugliest of the things that they have seen in their whole life which is not that long, to begin with.” The brand new babysitter groaned and slumped dramatically across the table.

“That’s weird; especially when they have seen Baekhyun already.” Kyungsoo butted in which seemed to have offended Baekhyun a lot because he let out a choked noise of protest.

“What is  _wrong_  with you?” The only Alpha among them demanded indignantly which caused all of them to burst into the peal of laughter.

“Where is Chanyeol?” Sehun inquired from the Beta as soon as he had calmed down.

“He has an essay due tomorrow and hasn’t even started on it.” Kyungsoo provided with a shake of his head.

“That’s such a Chanyeol thing to do.” Jongdae snorted which caused the Beta to scoff.

“Tell me about it. He never learns.”

“Okay, so are we going to talk about how much of a mess Chanyeol is all the time or are we going to order?” Baekhyun jumped in before anyone else can insult his fellow Alpha friend any further.

“Let’s just order.”

 

* * *

 

  
Patience, care and a nice, warm attitude.

According to Jongdae, that is all he needs to win the kids over, but being the worrywart that he is, Sehun couldn’t help, but question it. Jongdae has no reason to lie to him, but then again he didn’t have a reason to withhold information from him in the very beginning as well. Maybe, Baekhyun has convinced him to shit with Sehun again, but he doubted it. It was most probably just his irrational fear speaking.

   Jongdae has informed him that those kids need someone warm, someone, who can take care of them without getting annoyed at every little noise they make. He had revealed with an almost angry frown that not all the babysitters are nice and that’s why kids have gotten so weary of the strangers. That’s why this time Jongin had wanted to employ someone who he can at least be certain about that they won’t have a bad attitude towards his kids.

   The loud ringing of the school bell tore Sehun away from his thoughts. The tall Omega blinked a little hazily at his new surroundings (since it was his first time there) before shaking his head and taking a step forward to look for the triplets. He had seen them only once, but he was sure that he won’t miss such a beautiful set of kids anyway. At least, that was an advantage.

   Speaking of the kids, reminded him of Jongin who has graciously texted Sehun (he wasn’t sure where the guy got his number from, but it was most probably Jongdae or Baekhyun who gave it to him) to remind him that he was supposed to pick his kids up. He has also sent him the address of the school, even though it was written on the list that he has given the babysitter earlier, just in case the Omega didn’t happen to read it by then. Being the socially awkward person, that Sehun knew he was, he has just left the guy on seen and has, later on, fretted whether it was now too late to reply. Eventually, he has decided to text his employer the confirmation that he was at the school already. Almost as if Jongin wanted revenge, the tanned male left him on the seen as well. That wasn’t a nice feeling at all.

   The babysitter was in the middle of roving his eyes through the throng of kids rushing out the front door to spot the ones he had to take home when he felt a strong tug on his pants. Like seriously,  _really_  strong. The Omega was sure that his pants would have slid down in a split second if it wasn’t for the belt that was holding it in place. Still, a bit conscious, he discreetly hiked his pants up a bit and bent his head down to stare at Hyunjae (he was the 2nd eldest twin according to the medical file that Jongin has handed him since he was born five minutes before Yun); who was looking at him and the front door with confusion etched on his face. Behind him stood Manse (unsurprisingly he was the eldest one) who was holding Yun’s (he automatically becomes the youngest of the three) hand. The shy kid shuffled a bit behind his brother as soon as Sehun’s gaze landed on him. It was quite an endearing sight if he was being truthful.

“Who are you looking for?” Hyunjae finally inquired with a slight tilt to his head. The Omega wasn’t sure if he was being too paranoid or the kid was holding back on his grin.

“I was looking for you.” The babysitter responded with a crooked smile and hesitantly put a hand on Hyunjae’s back to guide him towards where his brothers were waiting.

“But we have been right here ever since the bell,” Hyunjae revealed a little bit too excitedly.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you. It’s my first time here.” Sehun explained with an apologetic smile. It was weird that he didn’t see them. He has been quite alert all this time.

   Hyunjae appeared like he wanted to say something to that, but he was cut short by Manse who was as usual scowling at his babysitter. The Omega wondered if he would be able to change  _that_ in this lifetime.

“Are you sure dad chose the right babysitter? He can’t even pick us from the school properly.” The feisty kid wondered and scanned Sehun’s figure from the tip of his toe to the top of his head. He didn’t appear impressed.

“I can pick you up from school pretty well!” The babysitter protested right away; feeling that he was being wronged by a four-year-old kid. Yeah, he was mature like that.

“You’re searching for us when we are standing right in front of you.” Were kids supposed to deadpan the way this kid was and what worse was, the fact that he felt himself flushing in embarrassment at the hands of a kid he was supposed to take care of.

“I-I didn’t see you~” God! Was he whining? In front of the three kids? That’s it. He was going to call Jongin right now and quit. Sadly, before he can do that Hyunjae and Yun broke out into the fit of giggles.

“What?” Sehun inquired a little confused even though they made such an adorable spectacle.

“You’re cute.” Hyunjae complimented with a grin (which caused Sehun’s treacherous face to grow hotter- he was never good with compliments anyway) and pointed a finger towards Yun who hid a bit more behind Manse.

“You’re red like Yun when he’s shy.”

“I-I’m not red!”

“Hey!”

Both, Yun and Sehun protested at the same time, though Yun was the one who continued.

“Stop making fun of me.” The shy kid demanded weakly and tugged on Manse’s sleeves.

“Tell, Hyun to stop.”

“But I’m telling the truth! You do get all red in the face and you start speaking in a funny way-” Sehun immediately crouched down to Hyunjae’s height when he saw that Yun was starting to get upset (seriously an upset kid was the last thing he needed) and gently placed his hands on the kid’s shoulders. He was shocked to feel just how wet his shirt was though that was for later concerns.

“It’s not nice to say things that make your brother upset even if you’re not saying them to make fun of him.” The babysitter chided, almost cautiously, and unconsciously swiped away the sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“I didn’t want to make Yun upset though.” Hyunjae clarified with a pout of his own and looked at Yun who was thankfully looking a lot more pacified than before.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean bad. Yun can forgive you for it if you promise not to do that again, right Yun?” Sehun gazed towards the shy kid who instantly nodded his head in an earnest manner; momentarily forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be wary of the Omega.

“It is okay, Hyun. Don’t be sad.” The kid innocently consoled his brother which nearly made the babysitter coo at him, but Manse was still looking at him with an unimpressed gaze so the Omega left it for a later occasion.

“See? It wasn’t that bad, right?” Sehun inquired with a small, but genuine smile and couldn’t help his health-maniac side from pulling out a cool, wet, anti-septic tissue to wipe away the sweat on Hyunjae’s face.

   The kid at first looked cautious when the Omega has carefully taken hold of his chin and then that caution has immediately morphed into surprise when Sehun started wiping away the sweat on his face.

“W-What are you doing?” The second eldest of the three stuttered while looking at the adult male with awe visible in his eyes.

“Wiping away the sweat. It must be really sticky, right?” The baby sitter urged before taking hold of Hyunjae’s slightly chubby hands to wipe at them as well.

“Were you guys playing in the Sun before the bell?” Sehun asked mostly for the sake of conversation because it was already obvious enough, but these were kids and kids loved talking so he could indulge them a bit.

“Yes! We were playing catch. It was so fun. I was winning against Yun.” Hyunjae replied excitedly.

“You were not! Stop lying. Manse was winning.” Yun protested though he sounded a bit distracted given the fact he was repeatedly gazing at Sehun, his second eldest brother and the dirty wipe that the babysitter was still holding. The Omega wasn’t sure what the shy kid wanted before finally realizing that maybe he wanted him to wipe away his sweat as well.

   Smiling to himself, Sehun pulled out another clean tissue and extended his hand towards Yun.

“Do you want me to wipe it away for you too?” The youngest of the triplet looked like he was caught a little off-guard (since the kid thought he was being discreet enough, at least if he knew what being discreet was, of course), but nonetheless, he gave the babysitter a shy smile and shifted forward a little so Sehun can reach him. The Omega didn’t fail to notice how the youngest still kept his eldest brother close in case the adult tried to hurt him in any way.

“Manse?” Sehun called out once he was sure that Yun was satisfied. The eldest brother looked conflicted for a split second because at one hand, he hated the babysitter, but on the other hand it looked like his brothers were having real fun while the elder male was being nice to them and he wanted to experience that too because the other babysitters weren’t this nice to them, but that meant he would have to be nice to the babysitter and it was all too confusing so in the end he decided to just go with what his heart wanted.

“Fine, but only because sweat is sticky and I don’t like it. Don’t get any wrong ideas.” The kid clarified stubbornly. Sehun stopped himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter at the very last moment by biting down on his bottom lip because he was sure it would have offended the kid.

_What wrong ideas is he talking about?_

“No wrong ideas got it.”

 …………

  
“Why can’t we drink water though?” Hyunjae questioned as soon as they were seated on the bench with their respective cups of ice-cream in their hands. The Omega has refused to buy cones for them. He was not ready to deal with the dirtied hands and uniforms at the moment.

“Because it’s bad for your health to drink water right after playing in the Sun,” Sehun answered in a somewhat distracted manner as he helped Yun to settle down in his lap.

   Hyunjae has asked him for water after he was done with Manse and has looked close to tears when the Omega has told him that he had to wait for at least half-an-hour before drinking water again. The babysitter has thankfully handled the situation well by spotting an ice-cream stand at the right moment and has offered to buy them ice-cream which has cheered the triplets up – even Manse.

   Now, here they were sitting in a small green park right in front of the school, eating ice-cream. Sadly, they have managed to snag only one bench for themselves which was just big enough for the triplets, but Yun and Hyunjae have felt bad that he was standing so they have finally came to the decision that Yun should sit in Sehun’s lap (it was a hard decision for the shy kid, but he still did it) since he was the lightest of them all. The Omega wasn’t able to stop himself from cooing at them this time around even when Manse had looked at him in annoyance.

“Are you sure? None of the babysitters before stopped us from drinking water. I think you just don’t know how to be a good babysitter.” Manse voiced his thoughts out which offended Sehun – just a little.

“I know what I’m talking about. Your previous babysitters were stupid!” The Omega huffed with a sniff and brought up the spoon to feed Yun again who devoured the treat happily. Sehun smiled down at the kid in his lap and ruffled his hair softly in appraisal which caused the kid to smile up at him prettily.

“I don’t like this flavor,” Hyunjae complained and looked at Sehun as if somehow he would be able to solve his problem. The Omega just rolled his eyes fondly at the kid and looked down on his own untouched ice-cream. He had warned Hyunjae that he might not like the flavor while he was buying it, but the kid was really stubborn and wanted to buy the ice-cream of his own choice only.

“You can take mine.” He offered and handed over his own treat to Hyunjae; who again had the same expression of awe on his face that the babysitter has seen earlier.

“I can take it?” The kid asked just to make sure as if it was some idea unknown to him.

“Of course, I’m giving it to you, right?”

“But what about you?” This time it was Manse who asked that with a frown.

“I can just eat the one Hyunjae doesn’t want.” The Omega replied with the shrug of his shoulders and gave the second eldest an encouraging smile.

“Come on, take it.” He urged the kid who just looked at him uncertainly.

“But I have eaten from it already.”

“So what? I can still eat from it.” That seemed to have assured Hyunjae a little because he reluctantly reached out for the ice-cream in Sehun’s hand, but to his immense surprise, the kid pushed the treat back in his hand a second later.

“Feed me like Yun too.” The Omega couldn’t do anything, but smile and comply.

…………

  
“What do you guys think that cat is thinking about me?” Sehun inquired, a bit absentmindedly, as he stared back at the cat who was staring straight at him with narrowed eyes. For some reason, the Omega felt judged.

“That you’re stupid because you are thinking about what it’s thinking about you.” Came Manse’s blunt reply which caused Sehun to flush and sputter right away.

“I’m not stupid.” The babysitter complained swiftly and slightly jutted his lips out (it was an unconscious habit of his’ that he can’t control) when Yun and Hyunjae started laughing at him.

_I was just trying to drive their imagination, damn it._

Sehun can’t even begin to imagine what kind of the first impression Jongin was going to have of him after his kids describe him as a blushing mess who was incapable of being a babysitter and was apparently stupid too. Life was just too unfair. He was sure the tanned male was going to fire him off the job even before the Omega can sign that contract.

“But you-” Manse started, but Sehun cut him off by pointing at his ice-cream.

“Shush! Finish it already.” The eldest son of the Alpha Kim Jongin was way too smart for Oh Sehun to keep up with. He was just a four-year-old for crying out loud.

…………

  
The rest of the day went by surprisingly well to Sehun’s astonishment. He has expected hurricanes, floods, earthquakes – an overall disaster – but to his utter delight, the kids weren’t difficult to handle at all. God bless the triplets for that!

   They have left the small park as soon as Manse was done with his ice-cream which technically meant that he was the last one to finish. Sehun had hand fed Yun and Hyunjae so they haven’t created a mess, but Manse, no matter how mature he tries to act, had ended up dirtying his hands and shirt; it was endearing to see him try and eat like an adult. The eldest triplet wasn’t happy when the Omega had pointed that out, but Sehun decided to not take every little thing the kid does or say to his heart. Manse, after all, was just a four-year-old child who was just a bit protective of his siblings. It wasn’t a bad thing in general; the babysitter actually admired the boy for that.

   Seeing how headstrong, protective and stubborn the kid was, Sehun had no doubt that Manse would end up maturing as an Alpha. Similarly, Yun’s shy and timid nature showed signs of being a potential Omega. Hyunjae, on the other hand, was a whole other story. He was witty, confident, mischievous, but at the same time, he was shy and really caring as well. The Omega wasn’t sure what category the second eldest twin would fall in.

   Sehun had to forcefully shut his brain up when the desire to actually be there for them when they mature started to rise up his throat. It was irrational really and he mostly attributed it to his curious nature. It would be interesting to know whether his guess was right or not.

   The car ride home has been fairly silent in the starting few minutes; awkward almost. It was filled with tension as if all four of them weren’t sure what to talk about which the Omega thought was pretty stupid, especially in his case because he was supposed to be the adult there. So, swallowing his nerves (he wasn’t sure why they were suddenly rising up his throat in the first place) he has decided to take the safest route and asked the kids about their day.

  The babysitter has expected a lot of reactions from them (most probably a rude remark or a scoff from Manse), but he wasn’t prepared for the stunned and confused silence. He had waited for a whole minute soundlessly  _ ~~and awkwardly~~_  before briefly sparing a glance towards Hyunjae (he was the only one brave enough to sit in the front seat with him) who was looking right back at him.

   His state of confusion, however, didn’t last that long when Manse has expressed his confusion and demanded him to be more clear which in turn has confounded Sehun even more before the horrifying (he’s exaggerating a bit here) realization finally dawned on him.

   It turned out that they have never received such a request before from their babysitters or  _father_  (Sehun had incredulously inquired about that specifically) alike, so they didn’t have an idea how to answer his question other than telling him that it was  _okay –_  which the Omega thought was really sad. Hyunjae, at least, was trying to be a little creative and told Sehun that his day was kind of boring. The babysitter appreciated his efforts.

   He got it that Jongin was busy, but it wouldn’t hurt him to ask his kids about their day. That argument of his (of course, it was all in his mind and he didn’t say it out loud to the kids) was pacified when Hyunjae innocently revealed that they’re almost always asleep by the time their father comes home and in the morning Jongin is too sleepy. He has also excitedly told Sehun that he absolutely loves their morning cuddle session with their father. The Omega felt his heart melting just by imagining it.

   Deciding that he didn’t like the way they were missing out on such a blessing (Sehun always loved to talk about his day to his mother even as an adult and just realized that he hadn’t done that even once after her death) he offered to them with a sheepish grin that he would tell them about his own day so they can see what he means by the question and afterward they can tell him about theirs. The triplets were happy to agree – even Manse looked a bit intrigued, though he wasn’t very pleased when Sehun related to them that he told Baekhyun (they were excited to find out that the Alpha was his friend) about how he met three very cute kids.  _‘I’m not cute!’_  had been the immediate snappy response which has caused Sehun to laugh right away.

   Talking about his day again to someone, somehow, felt relieving. The babysitter missed that feeling.

Once they were home, he had decided to go along with the schedule and asked the kids to take a shower (he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to help them or not, but the triplets didn’t wait for him to join them so Sehun decided not to under the light that it might make them uncomfortable) so they can be fresh while they have lunch. After that, he has moved to the kitchen and cooked up a simple lunch which once again had immensely surprised the kids a lot. Upon asking, Hyunjae had told him that their babysitters always ordered takeout for lunch and dinner since they didn’t know how to cook.

   The Omega was sure that it was a lie they were fed by those evil people. How was it possible for not even one of them to know how to cook? How can they just keep on feeding innocent kids with takeout if they were capable of cooking healthy food at home? Sehun felt himself bristling. At least, Jongin fed them home cooked breakfast in the morning.

   Being the biggest health-freak that he was, Sehun has stubbornly told them that they won’t be eating takeout from then on. He won’t let them for as long as he was going to take care of them no matter what happens. He was going to feed them with healthy food and make them strong, healthy babies.

  
_“You can’t stop us from eating takeout.” Manse has refuted instantly._

_“Watch me.” The Omega had replied in a challenging manner._

_“Why will I? You’re not even fun to look at.” Sehun had sputtered in mortification as soon as the eldest triplet has said that._

  
He had for some reason forgotten that he was arguing with a kid rather than an adult (it wasn't surprising) and of course, Manse would take his words in a literal sense. That realization still didn’t change the fact that he was deeply wounded. He wasn’t  _that_  boring to look at!

   Finally, Yun had jumped in to stop their argument and requested his eldest brother to at least try Sehun’s cooking because it smelled really nice. Hyunjae had joined in enthusiastically as well. Appearing a little betrayed by his brothers, Manse has grudgingly agreed to eat it too.

   The Omega was really proud when the triplets seemed to immediately fall in love with his cooking. He decided to ignore the remark that Manse made about Sehun being only useful and good at cooking. Instead, he focused on the gratitude that Yun expressed in such an adorable manner when he thanked the babysitter for the food and expressed how he loved eating a healthy home-cooked meal. Sehun absolutely loved the kid.

   After lunch, the twins had dutifully departed to their rooms for a small nap and came down almost about six in the evening. Sehun didn’t even need to tell them to do it. He didn’t have to do anything other than checking up on them from time to time. They grabbed their bags and settled down to do their homework; asking the babysitter for help occasionally, even Manse can’t dodge that and it somehow made Sehun feel a little accomplished.

    The babysitter had already been busy with his own research essay while the triplets were sleeping. Noticing that the triplets were peaceful, he had decided to continue with it.  _‘You get homework when you’re grown up too?’_  Hyunjae has questioned him curiously (appearing a bit shattered by the prospect) which has caused the adult male to chuckle.  _‘You’ve no idea,’_ had been Sehun’s reply at which the kid has just scrunched his nose cutely and told the elder male not to worry since they can help each other in doing homework. How can the Omega not fall for the innocent kid?

   After homework, they have started playing hide and seek (which was kind of really amusing and comic to see) while Sehun had been busy in the kitchen preparing the dinner. They had rushed to the dining table when he had called them and practically inhaled the food in the matter of a few minutes. Sehun wasn’t sure whether that was healthy or not, but he decided to let it slip just for this once.

   Watching Pink Panther (sharp at 8:30 PM daily) was next on the agenda. Sehun was immensely surprised by the way kids were so serious about it. They wouldn’t even let him speak a single word as they all settled down on the couch to watch the pink cartoon who somehow, always ends up winning against the big nose, white character. It was really interesting to watch; to the point that the babysitter abandoned his smartphone to pay attention and started asking questions about the characters which the kids were very delighted to talk about.

   Sleep has been quick to corrupt the little kids as soon as they were done and by nine-thirty Sehun found himself completely free, with the triplets sleeping peacefully in their room. He had offered to read them a bedtime story (he had expected them to ask him for it, but they didn’t) which has excited the three four-year-old greatly, but comically they have fallen asleep even before he had reached the middle of the story he was reading.

   He remembers smiling at the kids fondly before he adjusted their blankets properly and walked out of the room to finish his essay.

…………

  
“Uh-hum!” Sehun who was busy typing away at his laptop jumped in his place a little due to shock and snapped his head in the direction of the entrance of the launch where Jongin was standing looking at him in quite an amused manner.

“M-Mr. Kim,” The Omega clumsily greeted and hastily put his laptop away to rise from his sitting position on the couch.

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I noticed that. You seemed quite engrossed.” His employer noted before placing down his briefcase on the nearest surface. Sehun took that time to trail his eyes along the other male’s figure. He was wearing the same clothes as he was in the morning (of course) but looked a lot more rumpled in appearance contrasting completely to the prim and neat image in the morning. Not that it made him look any less attractive. The Omega was kind of really appreciating those bare forearms and the silver of tanned, sturdy chest that he could see because the first two buttons were conveniently undone.

_Bad thoughts!_

_Lord! Oh Sehun, have some control._

“How did it go with the kids?” Sehun immediately brought his eyes up to Jongin’s face when he heard the question and made a small non-committal noise.

“I didn’t have much trouble with them. They’re really well behaved and adorable. I think they were asleep before it was even 9:30.” He decided to ignore the insults Manse has thrown at him throughout the day. His employer seemed a bit surprised upon hearing that and slowly flitted his eyes along the living room; almost as if to make sure that the babysitter wasn’t lying. Sehun caught him muttering something under his breath, but wasn’t able to strain his ears enough to listen to it.

“I’m glad that they were nice to you.” Jongin offered a bit absentmindedly and pulled out a manila folder from his briefcase.

“This is the contract. You can take it home and read it carefully. Bring it along tomorrow and I’ll sign it at night as well.” The Omega hesitantly moved a bit closer to the Alpha male when he extended the blue file in his direction ( _that scent_!) and took the file from his hands.

“Thanks…umm I will read it carefully.” He supplied awkwardly and tucked the file close to his chest.

“I…” Sehun started again after a brief moment of hesitation and ended up trailing in the end because his mind went completely blank as soon as his eyes met Jongin’s. They appeared so,  _so_  deep.

   Looking at him closely, the babysitter wondered how old his employer was exactly. The tanned male didn’t look like he was a day above thirty – which Sehun was sure, he wasn’t. From what, he has collected from Jongdae, Jongin had become a father at a fairly young age. At least, he was young enough that his boyfriend at that time thought that having triplets was a huge responsibility that he wasn’t ready to have yet in favor of following his career.

“How old are you?” Sehun clamped a hand over his mouth (rather horrified) as soon as that question left his lips.

“What?” Jongin implored with a slight tilt to his head; as if he wasn’t sure whether he has heard the Omega correctly or not.

“I mean- I made dinner and we had some extra so I put it away in the fridge for you. Umm…you can heat it if y-you’re hungry. I also prepared the lunch boxes for the kid because, well, I…I had free time, so yeah, I should probably leave now.” Sehun babbled like a socially awkward geek he was and felt himself flushing rapidly under the tanned male’s gaze when he continued to stare at him – without any distinguishable expression on his face.

“You cooked?”

_Why is everyone in this house so shocked by the fact that I cooked?_

“I…shouldn’t have?” Was that why none of the babysitters before cooked? Maybe, Jongin didn’t like it, but Sehun didn’t understand why that would be. Why won’t the other male want his kids to eat healthy meals?

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” The Alpha male was quick to console.

“The previous ones didn’t cook. Some didn’t know how to and others just didn’t bother. I sometimes thought about hiring a cook, but that isn’t exactly safe since I’m not at home the whole day and kids are alone with the babysitter.”

“Oh- uh….I can cook. Actually, it’s not healthy if they always eat takeout so, yeah.” Why was he so damn awkward?

_Kill me now._

“Thanks for your concern, Sehun.” His employer expressed before gesturing towards the laptop he has abandoned.

“You can leave for your home now. I don’t want to keep you from your work.” That reminded Sehun of just how exhausted he was feeling.

“I probably should be leaving right away. Thanks for having me, Mr. Kim.”

“Likewise,” Jongin reflected before pressing his lips in a thin line as if he was contemplating something.

“It’s pretty late. Please, drive safely or I can drop you off-”

“That won’t be necessary!” Sehun cut short the offer hastily.

“I have my car. I appreciate your concern, but I can go back on my own.” The tanned male looked at him silently once again (he does that a lot) before finally heaving a sigh. He looked so tired and weary that the babysitter has to consciously stop himself from personally sending the male off to bed as well.

“Fine, but be careful.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was a disaster. It almost seemed like the triplets were testing waters on the first day and were now sure that Sehun wasn’t capable of harming them in any way. That is the only reason that the babysitter could come up with unless they have secretly plotted to drive him away. Considering Manse, that wasn’t something that was impossible. Or maybe, just maybe it was how things naturally turned out to be and the kids just had more energy to show him just how troublemaking they can be.

   He should have known it that something was bound to happen. The previous day went by so easily that it left him astonished. Sehun was never lucky in these matters and it was about time his luck ran out.

   Like yesterday, he has waited outside the school for the triplets (thankfully, this time he had spotted them coming out and Manse didn’t get to question his credibility as a babysitter). Observing that they weren’t sweaty like the day before he had straightaway guided them to the car and fed them with the pure orange juice that he, himself had made a night prior before sleeping because the kids seemed weak and he needed them to be healthy. They were so cute already, imagine how much more beautiful would they be once they’re all healthy. Sehun can’t wait for it.

   Repeating the routine, he has told them about his uneventful day (though he considered Chanyeol tripping down the stairs quite eventful) and in return asked about theirs. Hyunjae had been happy to tell him that it was boring. The babysitter had a feeling that he needed to have a talk with Jongin that one of his sons was not really fond of studies and school; he ought to find a solution for that because Hyunjae like his brothers was pretty intelligent.

   Manse has intervened and told him that they didn’t get time to play that day in the playground because  _‘the Sun was being stupid’_  and their teacher won’t let them go out in case, they got sick. The kid has tried to tell him that the mentioned sickness was the Sunstroke though he had ended up conveniently butchering the name. God bless that teacher!

   Even though he was happy that the teacher took great care of the kids, he can’t help but think that the excessive energy that the kids possessed throughout the day was because of the lack of the playtime in the ground. The Omega just hoped that the Sun won’t keep being stupid for the sake of his own sanity.

   Shower and lunch was a simple affair, but the similarities with his first day of the job ended there. Unlike yesterday, the kids didn’t go to sleep. No, instead Hyunjae decided to make his life miserable and started running up and down the stairs. Manse was being extra cranky (which was saying something) which automatically upset Yun who looked like he would burst out into tears any moment.

   Sehun had forcefully picked Hyunjae up (why were these kids so heavy?) and stubbornly sat down on the couch with him in the lap. He has absolutely refused to let go of the kid when he has tried to wriggle out of his hold because no way was he going to let him get injured.

   Sadly, Hyunjae perceived it to be some kind of a game because he started laughing and struggling more against him – even though the kid was adorable the babysitter did not appreciate it when the kid found out that he was weak to tickling. It was almost like the gate of wonders were opened to the kids because all three of them were on him the very next second; giggling and tickling. He has never been tortured like that ever before in his life. That’s it! He was going to quit.

   At least, he almost did, but then Hyunjae ended up accidentally kicking Yun on his chin and the youngest triplet burst out in tears (something that the Omega was trying to avoid since the very first second of his job) right away. Thankfully, calming him down wasn’t a difficult thing even if Sehun had to give him (and of course, the other two chocolate bars) which was totally against the code of his healthy diet. Once or twice won’t hurt, right?

   As if things needed to get any worst, the Pink Panther show that the kids loved so much got canceled (God save Sehun) and the triplets became crankier, almost to the point they started wreaking havoc around the whole living room. They also refused to go to bed on time and Sehun was absolutely ready to pull his hairs out. It was almost ten-thirty by the time, he was finally able to put them to bed.

_I’m so tired._

Sehun was presently in the initial stages of cleaning the living room when Jongin stepped inside the house. The Omega turned around to greet his employer with a tired and weary smile when he noticed that the tanned male was carefully observing the living room which was currently in shambles.

“I was wondering why you were so peaceful yesterday,” Jongin remarked with a slight tilt to his lips even before Sehun could utter a single word.

“I enjoyed the peace while it lasted.” The babysitter replied with the shrug of his shoulders and waved a hand in the vague direction of the mess.

“I’m sorry about that. They were a bit high on energy today so putting them to bed took a lot of time. I will just clean it in a bit.”

“Leave it.” The tanned male instantly refuted and settled his briefcase down on the nearby couch.

“The cleaning lady will do it in the morning.”

“That’s messy though. I will just put everything away.” He wasn’t a clean freak, but he loathed messy places. Jongin looked at him in silent contemplation for a second before resolutely shaking his head.

“You look tired enough. Go home. I will put everything away myself if it’s necessary.”

“But I-”

“I don’t like repeating myself.” Sehun felt a shiver running down his spine as soon as he noticed the lilt of a command to the tanned male’s tone. It can be his brain (which stays in gutter twenty-four/seven especially around a certain Alpha) or his instincts as an Omega. The babysitter wasn’t proud of both.

“Hand me over the contract if you’re continuing with us. I will sign it and give you a copy tomorrow. Then you should leave.” The fact that the Omega has no say in it was rather clear so Sehun gave up with a sigh and did as he was told.

…………  

  
The next few days went by in the same fashion. It was honestly, starting to take a toll on him because he was a final year student in a University alongside his job and with his energy all depleted by the kids he hardly found himself working on his thesis which wasn’t nice at all. Conveniently, he had a lot of time, but he had always been one of those who didn’t like to keep things for the very last moment so to say it was stressing him out wouldn’t be a lie.

   It was not all bad though. The kids were difficult to handle, but he has somehow managed to grow quite attached to them. Hyunjae was a pretty easy kid when it comes to opening up and getting familiar (he was a nightmare when he’s in the mood of annoying his babysitter or when he’s hyper. Sehun has discreetly reduced his sugar intake) though he was having problems with Yun and Manse – Manse a lot more than Yun.

   Yun, by nature, was a shy kid and even though he wasn’t as careful around Sehun as he was before, still, he refused to open up to him about anything. Most of the times, if he needs something he would ask Hyunjae or Manse to ask the babysitter or won’t ask at all which was worst. The Omega honestly felt a little lost because as far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything to warrant such fear in the kid. He could just let it go. After all, he was just a babysitter and it didn’t matter whether the kid opened up to him or not (Sehun has convinced himself of that for the first two days), but it did matter to him because he was Sehun and he adores kids and he absolutely hates it when kids don’t like him. In Baekhyun’s words, he’s just a soft-hearted idiot.

   Moreover, he is the type of a person who easily gets attached; especially to something he likes so there was no wonder he was genuinely concerned about this whole matter. Besides that, Yun was such an adorable and intelligent kid. Sehun wanted to help him become confident because he can already tell that the youngest triplet was capable of achieving so much in the future only if he has the right person to guide him. The Omega knew that he can’t be that person (the maximum amount of time that he will take this job for extend only to a year), but he was convinced that he can at least give him a bit of a push in the right direction.

   Manse, on the other hand, was a wonder that was out of his understanding. To put it in simple words, the eldest triplet just wasn’t really fond of him. Throughout the week, he hadn’t let go of a single opportunity to question Sehun’s skills as a babysitter, has called him a klutz (was he even supposed to know that word) and of course, stupid – thankfully Jongin hasn’t questioned Sehun’s mental health yet though Hyunjae had told the babysitter that Manse was making him look stupid in front of their father just the other day.

_  
“That’s because he is stupid!” Manse has defended himself._

_“Did you see the way he tripped on air yesterday?”_

_“I’m not stupid! That’s called being clumsy.” Sehun has objected heatedly. He was starting to have a feeling that the eldest triplet enjoys it the most when he’s blushing like a fool and is flustered._

_“Fine! I will tell dad that you’re c-cumsy!”_

_“It’s clumsy!” The babysitter has petulantly corrected and turned the other way – of course, not without sticking his tongue out at the kid which had apparently amused Yun._

_  
_    Needless to say, Manse told his father that Sehun was childish, even more than his classmates were. The babysitter knew about it because Jongin has related his conversation with his eldest son to him at the next night he came home while he was cleaning the living room yet again at the end of a tiring day.

   The Omega wasn’t sure whether the blush on his face was due to the mortification or because of the fact that Jongin caught him staring at him. In his defense, the other male was looking way too good in that navy blazer of his’.

   The tanned male himself was an enigma. Sehun didn’t know a lot of things about him so he couldn’t really formulate any one opinion. All he knew was that Jongin became a father at a young age, his family is a little traditional (thus the triplets were not aborted though Jongin wasn’t planning on doing that in the very first place) not only that, but they’re really influential as well (no wonder, they do own one of the biggest corporate business in Korea, if not Asia and Jongin was the head Alpha of their pack). Jongdae also told him that his employer was only twenty-six of age and apparently he’s been single for the past four years. That information was the courtesy of Baekhyun who thought it was for some reason funny to tell Jongdae about how Sehun found his youngest brother attractive.

   Jongin was also apparently really busy as well – that’s self-explanatory, but from what he has heard from Baekhyun he was a really great father and a great leader as well. He also tends to lose himself in his responsibilities, according to Jongdae, though Sehun needed no rocket science to see that. The dark circles under the tanned male’s eyes spoke volumes. Getting attached to the kids and growing concerned about them was one thing, but having the urge to chastise the Alpha and urge him to have some rest was another. It was honestly something that scared him a little more than others.

………

  
“Alright, kids, enough is enough. Just tell me you don’t want me as your babysitter and I’ll leave. You don’t have to be this way.” The Omega was certain that they were annoying him on purpose. He has  _heard_  Manse talking about it to Hyunjae just five minutes ago and he wasn’t exactly happy upon the revelation. He was genuinely trying hard for himself and them, but if they just want him gone then he would be more than happy to rid them of his presence. He just couldn’t take it anymore. The past whole week has been a disaster and it was only Friday.

   Hyunjae and Yun, at least had it in themselves to look a bit guilty, Manse, on the other hand, appeared completely unfazed by the fact that Sehun has caught them. Now, however, the three of them looked rather shocked by his words which the babysitter thought was a bit stupid because that’s what they have been wanting to do all along.

“I can call your father now and tell him that I quit.” Sehun usually was a very forgiving and enduring person, but he also held firmly to the belief that the kids needed to be chastised about their wrongdoings from time to time and since Jongin wasn’t there to do that, he will take the matters in his own hands. Of course, he wasn’t serious about quitting, but the triplets didn’t need to know about it.

“But we don’t want you to quit!” Hyunjae immediately protested and was instantly supported by his youngest brother; who vigorously nodded his head. Even Manse appeared to be agreeing with his brother though he gave no verbal confirmation.

“We really like you. You’re not like all those other bad babysitters. You even play with us…and watch Pink Panther.” It was honestly heartwarming to hear that, but at the same time, the Omega felt a small pang in his chest. How exactly have those people treated these kids for them to say such a thing? Jongin won’t allow anyone to mess with his kids; that much was certain, but from what he has observed, the triplets were really understanding of their father’s busy life and didn’t nearly tell him everything most of the times.

“Then why have you guys been making things so hard for me on purpose?” Sehun inquired with a tired sigh, already feeling himself melting under their big eyes and pouty lips while they seemed to be sulking.

“We were just playing! Manse said it would be fun to prank you like this.” Of course, it was the eldest triplet who suggested that. Narrowing his eyes, the babysitter turned towards the culprit and couldn’t help himself from snorting when the kid just huffed and looked away with an unconscious jut of his lips.

“P-Please…don't leave.” This time it was Yun who pleaded softly while gently tugging at his pants. Sehun almost felt his gaze softening when he turned to face the youngest triplet.

“I won’t.” He assured before tenderly brushing the stray locks away from his forehead.

“I’m not telling you guys to not have fun because that’s stupid. You’re kids and you deserve to play all the games and be happy, but try going a little easy on me from time to time so I can do my homework in peace as well?” He offered gently which seemed to have gone well with the triplets because they enthusiastically nodded their heads in agreement – at least, Yun and Hyunjae did.

 

* * *

   
It was finally Saturday. It was the weekend. It was his day off. It was supposed to be peaceful and beautiful. It was the day he could sleep in till late. It was the day he could feed off of unhealthy things and waste half of his day in front of the TV or laptop. It was the day he was supposed to work on his thesis. It was  _not_  the day for Jongin to call him (especially when he was in the middle of the wonderful first free day ever since he took the babysitter job), but his employer called him nonetheless.

   Hearing the blaring noise of his phone, Sehun wiped away his greasy fingers (he was eating popcorns) on his sweats with a frown and grudgingly picked the call up. What if the tanned male was in some kind of emergency and needed his help?

  
“Hello,” He greeted after clearing his throat of all the butter that was sticking to his walls.

“Mr. Kim, can I help you?”

“Why are you not here yet?” Jongin didn’t beat about the bush at all and went straight to the point.

“Um…because it’s my day off?” Why was his employer asking him such a question?

“Your day off is on Sunday.” The tanned male informed him calmly before releasing a sigh which reached him in a bit of a distorted form.

“You’re supposed to take care of the kids on Saturday as well. It was stated in the contract, didn’t you read?” From his tone alone, the babysitter could tell that his employer was not exactly looking for an answer. Sehun was pretty sure that Jongin already knew that he hadn’t bothered wasting his time reading through such an extensive document. The Omega felt himself flushing in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Please, give me twenty minutes.”

“Just hurry up. I have a meeting to attend in about an hour.”

That’s how his beautiful Saturday morning was ruined.

He’s just exaggerating.

…………

  
The kids were already done with lunch when he reached the Kim residence. Jongin was nowhere in sight when he stepped inside the house (his car wasn’t parked outside as well) so Sehun thought that it was safe to assume that he has already left.

   Hyunjae came bounding to him as soon as he stepped inside the launch where the kids were peacefully watching the TV.

“Why didn’t you come today? We thought you left us.” The second-eldest triplet whined while clinging to his leg which caused the babysitter to let out an amused laugh. He was actually surprised- Hyunjae seemed to have gotten attached to him a lot fairly quickly.

“I told you already that I’m not leaving. Why will you think that then?” He questioned imploringly and picked the kid up (it took a lot more effort than he would have liked to admit) to walk towards the couch where Manse and Yun were seated – watching them.

“Because you don’t like it when we play a lot?” Sehun felt a frown gracing his lips as soon as he heard that. He gently put the kid down on the couch beside his brothers and crouched down to be at the same eye-level as him. Was he hearing it wrong or did he really detected insecurity in his tone?

“Who said that?” He inquired and brought up his thumb to smooth the frown that was wrinkling Hyunjae’s forehead.

“You don’t mind it?”

“Of course, not! You should play as much as you want. I’m twenty-four, but I still like to play too so why would I not like it when you do?”

“You’re not a good example. You’re a kid yourself.” Manse jumped in as soon as he saw the chance – though Sehun noticed that he was grinning quite widely.

“ _At least,_  I’m taller than you.” The Omega remarked with the shrug of his shoulders before standing up in his place. He clearly didn’t miss the frown on the eldest twin’s face.

“Who wants to play monkey in the middle?”

………

 

“Yun, you’re supposed to finish your glass of milk before watching Pink Panther or I won’t let you watch it,” Sehun claimed sternly and stared down at the pouting kid; who was staring at the glass in his hand with disgust.

“But I don’t like it!” The kid petulantly complained which made the babysitter wonder whether he was as shy as he perceived him to be in the start.

“Why not? It has chocolate.”

“But it has milk too!” Sighing in exasperation, Sehun rubbed at his temples and stared at the half-filled glass of chocolate milk. He was not going to give up unless the kid has drank it all to the last drop. The babysitter had been terrified to his bones when he came to knew that they rarely drank milk because they didn’t like the taste.

   That was no excuse! Kids should drink their milk. How else were they going to have good height and strong bones?

“Hyunjae and Manse drank theirs. You should do it too. Don’t you want to be strong like them-” The Omega tried to persuade the youngest triplet and turned around to point at his brothers, but he froze dead in his tracks when he saw Jongin standing by the entrance of the launch looking at him with amusement visible in his eyes. It was barely 7 PM yet. How come his employer came back home so soon? Then again, it  _was_  a weekend.

   It seemed like the kids caught on with what he was looking at soon because a second later he heard a loud chorus of  _‘Dad!’_  before loud footsteps made their way towards the launch entrance where the tanned male graciously crouched down to embrace his kids all at once. Sehun didn’t know why he felt his heart thudding, but he attributed it to the heartwarming picture of Jongin showering his triplets with kisses and affection. His employer had a marvelous smile, the Omega noted almost unconsciously.

_Looks like I can leave early today…_

…………

  
Turned out he wasn’t allowed to leave early because Jongin apparently had work to do at home and he needed Sehun to look after the kids. Presently though, the tanned male, dressed in a loose grey shirt and sweats, was sitting on the couch with his kids (Manse and Yun on his left whereas Hyunjae was on his right) waiting for the Pink Panther show to start airing. For once, his employer looked like he was completely relaxed and was immensely enjoying the excited babblings of his kids. He even indulged them from time to time by shaking his wet hair in their face which prompted them to shriek in such loud volumes that Sehun felt his temples throbbing, but he didn’t mind it that much.

   He was happy to see the kids so bright, excited and happy. It was almost as if Jongin’s presence gave them a radiant glow and it was so heartwarming to watch; he really wished to take a picture or a video of them. If their morning cuddles were anything as adorable as the sight in front of him – he wished that he could be somehow there to witness it as well. Imagine all the cuteness!

“Sehun! Come sit with me. The show is about to start.” Hyunjae shouted from his place as soon as he caught the sight of the awkward Omega standing by the entrance of the Kitchen. At any other time, Sehun would have gladly taken the offer, but he was so damn awkward around Jongin already when they were a fair distance apart. How was he going to handle sitting so close to the Alpha? Yeah, there was a whole Hyunjae between them, but the couch was already filled and he has to cram in close to sit by the eager triplet (he wasn’t that big in size anyway) which just made him nervous. He was sure, he was going to make a fool out of himself.

   It was the first time Jongin was home early and the Omega wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act around him. Almost, all of their encounters till then have been confined to their nightly good-byes so this was something he didn’t know how to deal with.

“It’s okay, you guys should watch it. I’ll prepare dinner.” He excused with an awkward smile when Jongin turned away from playing with Manse to gaze at him too.

“But you prepared the dinner already.” Damn, that kid for knowing everything.

“I will-” Sehun started to make another excuse, but he ended up trailing off when Hyunjae got off the couch and ran towards him. The tall Omega let the kid pull him towards the couch in a dumbfounded silence and only snapped out of his trance when he heard the tanned male beside him (sans Hyunjae in the middle; really he didn’t make a lot of difference like Sehun has guessed earlier) chuckling airily.

“Now we all can watch it!” Yun beside Jongin exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that the babysitter found himself smiling despite how nervous he felt.

…………

  
It was a terrible idea. Not that Sehun has expected it to be any different though he hadn’t really been expecting Jongin to extend his arm along the back of the sofa so casually while indulging his kids with his attention during the show. The action itself wasn’t anything scandalous (like stated many times before the sight was adorable), but the fact that the Omega can practically feel the heat emit off the Alpha’s skin along the back of his neck made him flustered.

   For heaven’s sake! He was blushing so hard that he wouldn’t be surprised if he resembled a freaking tomato and the way his treacherous body has grown rigid wasn’t making him happy at all. It was just a freaking arm! Sehun was sure he was going half-mad at that moment because his mind won’t stop whirring and his heart won’t stop beating. He was even afraid Jongin will somehow hear it. That was the worst case scenario.

“Sehun?” The babysitter was snapped out of his thoughts by Hyunjae who was looking at him with a confused frown.

“Y-Yeah,” His stuttered, barely audible answer only encouraged the second-eldest twin to move closer to his face with the same frown.

“Why do you look so red?”  _Damn_  his pale skin for giving it away. His speculations were right, after all. He did look like a fucking tomato given the fact that even Hyunjae can see it.

“I’m not!” He gave out a panicked answer and urged the kid to sit back in peace so both of them can focus on the freaking pink cartoon. Why was Hyunjae so interested in him anyway? Wasn’t talking prohibited while the show was still showing on the TV?

“But you’re…” The triplet contradicted and to Sehun’s horror turned towards his father.

“Dad, Sehun looks red in the face, right?” Forget what the Omega said before,  _this_  was the worst case scenario!

_Oh, Lord! Oh, Lord! Oh, Lord!_

Jongin (who seemed to be quite engrossed in the cartoons himself) turned to face his son first before trailing his eyes up to Sehun’s face which caused the Omega to flush even more.

“I don’t! Watch your cartoons.” The babysitter petulantly refuted and turned his face towards Hyunjae to narrow his eyes while pointedly avoiding making an eye-contact with the handsome Alpha who was for some reason still looking at him.

“You are! Right, dad?” Sehun groaned internally when Hyunjae once again urged his father to take his side.

“He looks as pink as the Pink Panther!” Yun suddenly interjected looking rather excited which only caused the Omega to grow more fluster.

“It’s not even possible!” He objected and before anyone else can open their mouth (Jongin seemed like he finally had something to say if he was to go by the smug tilt that was suddenly gracing his lips) he shot up from the couch with his phone held tightly in his hands.

“Where are you going?” Manse asked him, looking a bit skeptic.

“I’m getting a call.”

“Your phone is not even ringing…” The eldest triplet deadpanned and looked at him with such an expression which clearly told Sehun that the kid was questioning his mental health.

“It’s on silen-” As if jinxed by his words, the phone actually started ringing even before he can complete his sentence.

“On silent, wasn’t it?” Jongin, at last, spoke up looking fairly entertained on the expense of the babysitter’s embarrassment. Sehun wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

“I just turned the voice on…”

…………

  
“What do you want?” Sehun spat in the speaker as soon as he picked the call up.

“Wow, welcoming, aren’t you?” Baekhyun distinct annoying voice came from the speaker which made the babysitter wonder about what he has ever done wrong in his life.

“I’m seconds away from blocking you, Byun. You better have a good reason.” The Omega threatened still feeling the heat emitting from his cheeks due to the prior embarrassment.

“Hey! What did I do?” His friend complained from the other.

“You exist that’s enough.”

“Love you too, Sehun. Anyway, I’m coming over.” His Alpha friend informed which caused the babysitter to frown in confusion.

“I’m at my job Baekhyun. You can’t come over to my house.”

“I’m not coming over to your house. I’m coming over to Jongin’s.” Baekhyun explained in a tone which implied that Sehun was stupid for even pointing that fact out.

“Then why are you calling me instead of Jongin?” The Omega inquired with a scowl.

“Jongin’s probably at his office, right now.”

“No, he’s at home.”

“Oh-” Sehun knew that tone, he was sure that nothing that was going to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth was going to be good.

“Are you having  _fun_  with him Sehunnie~”

“I hope Jongdae breaks up with you.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” His friend replied breezily before making a small sound of contemplation.

“You know what, never mind, I can meet the kids another day. You have your alone time with your Alpha.”

“There are three kids with us Baekhyun.” Sehun pointed out with a tired sigh. He was already done with the Alpha. The triplets have been literal angles today which the babysitter was really thankful for. He really didn’t need Baekhyun to ruin his day like this.

“So you do  _want_  to be alone with Jongin-”

“Bye!”

…………

  
The rest of the show went by uneventfully because instead of going back to sit in the launch with them, Sehun went to the kitchen to prepare dinner because it was not going to prepare itself and because it was already the time.

   He didn’t make anything fancy. Kids had requested for him to make Kimchi fried rice in the morning which he has postponed to the dinner. Now with five servings of hot Kimchi fried rice ready, he made quick work of setting them on the table. Jongin joined him half-way which honestly, just distracted Sehun a lot but he managed not to make a fool out of himself this time.

“This smells nice.” Sehun whirled around in his place to gaze at the other male who was leaning over the dish (placed on the dining table) to catch the waft of its aroma.

“Thanks…” He replied with a slightly bashful smile and turned back around to place the dirty dishes in the sink.

“You must really enjoy cooking to be so good at it.” His employer guessed and pulled out a chair to settle himself down. If the Omega wasn’t wrong he has heard the tanned male telling the triplets to go and wash their hands so they were pretty alone at the time. For some reason, Baekhyun’s earlier words came to his mind.

_He’s a menace._

Sehun thought to himself with a grimace and walked towards the table to settle himself down as well.

“You can say that though it’s mostly due to the fact that I  _had_ to. I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice either.” Jongin mirrored his words before he shook his head with a chuckle.

“Still, I’m a disaster in the kitchen.”

“The triplets love what you make for them.” The Omega pointed out, half surprised by the fact that he was having a normal conversation with the other male. Maybe, it was the fact that Jongin was the one who started talking to him first or maybe he just seemed more approachable then he has ever before. Whatever it was, Sehun couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

“They are just biased towards me.” The Alpha male replied with a snort.

“You must be doing something right then, don’t you think so?” The babysitter didn’t have any idea what came over him when he claimed that, but it was on the whim and left him a little embarrassed especially when Jongin looked up at him in surprise.

“I-I mean-” Before Sehun can finish his clumsy explanation the triplets came running towards them with energy that the Omega was a bit jealous of.

“Kimchi!” Hyunjae claimed excitedly which prompted the babysitter to awkwardly clear his throat and face the kids.

“Yup, I promised you, right?”

…………

  
“Manse, eat your vegetables.” Sehun chastised as soon as he caught the eldest triplet plucking out the greens from his plate and depositing it in Jongin’s who for some reason didn’t think it was wrong of his son to do so.

“I can’t.” The kid replied right away and as if to spite the babysitter plucked another vegetable out of his plate and placed it into Jongin’s again.

“You can.” The Omega deadpanned and picked up a napkin to wipe Yun’s face because the youngest triplet was seriously making a mess out of himself.

“I cannot.”

“I feed them to you daily.”

“You  _force_  me to eat them.” The eldest triplet pointed out with a frown. This kid was getting brave since his father was sitting next to him.

“That’s child abuse.” Sehun sputtered on the next bite he was just about to put into his mouth.

“It is not!” The babysitter indignantly refuted and turned to glare at his employer when he heard a choked laugh from his direction.

“Is your kid even supposed to know that word?” He demanded bitterly.

“I am smart, unlike you,” Manse spoke up before Jongin can give him a reply.

“You just know the word. You clearly don’t know the meaning.” Sehun argued and heatedly pointed towards the vegetable in the little terror’s plate.

“Eat them.”

“I will not.”

“I will  _force_ you to.”

“I still won’t.”

“Why not? Yun and Hyunjae are eating it.” The babysitter questioned exasperatedly.

“They like them. I don’t.” Manse replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

“Fine. Then they will grow up to be as handsome as your dad and you will not.” The babysitter pointed out in the heat of the moment and immediately clamped his mouth with his hand when he realized just what he has said.

“You think dad is handsome?” Hyunjae piqued up from his place excitedly which Sehun wished he hadn’t because Jongin was looking straight at him at that moment and the Omega wasn’t sure what was going through his mind, but he had some idea especially if he was to consider the way his employer was looking so entertained.

“No! I-I said taller.” He tried to amend himself belatedly.

“You clearly said handsome.” Manse objected and turned to his father with a frown.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Why are you blushing, then?” Fuck his treacherous pale skin.

“I said taller now, shush! Eat your vegetables or you are not allowed to watch Pink Panther on Monday.”

“You can’t do that.” The eldest twin objected right away.

“I will do it.” The kid didn’t seem to have another reply, so he just opted to glare at Sehun. Though, soon he perked up in his place and turned towards his father.

“He’s lying dad. You said it was a bad thing to lie.”

_Why you little shit?_

“It is a bad thing to lie. You shouldn’t do that.” Jongin agreed and urged his son to eat the vegetables in his plate – freaking finally.

“Then why does he get to lie?” Manse inquired innocently (Sehun has never seen a two-faced kid before) and begrudgingly ate the vegetables because his father said so. Couldn’t his employer have done this before? It would have saved him from a lot of embarrassment.

“He shouldn’t lie as well.” The tanned male claimed nonchalantly and offered Sehun a smug smirk.

“You shouldn’t teach my kids to lie, Sehun. Just admit that you find me handsome.” Sehun can clearly see where Manse got his awful habit of embarrassing him.

“I don’t!” He heatedly refuted and was about to continue when Jongin phone started ringing. The Omega clamped his mouth shut and instead turned towards Manse to glare at the kid, but to his utter surprise the kid was sulkily looking down at his food instead of being smug like Sehun has expected him to be.

   The Omega watched in silence as Jongin answered the call and soon got up from his chair to make his way upstairs where probably his office was. The change was sudden, but it was way too obvious for Sehun to miss it. The triplets have suddenly gone so quiet and sullen that it sent another pang to his heart.

   How can he not notice it before? They had been so irritable throughout the whole week, but equally radiant and excited when their father had come home early. He hasn’t seen them so happy in the whole week, but now that their father has probably gotten busy with work again they have turned sullen. They  _missed_ Jongin. No matter how understanding they tried to be, they still hated it when their father left them to do his work.

    Sehun knew how they must be feeling. He has experienced it himself. His mother was a doctor and she was assigned to the emergency ward which meant that she was barely ever at home. Even as a kid, he has understood that she needed to be away. Her job required that from her; that it didn’t mean she didn’t love him, still the resentment and sadness that he felt whenever she was called in for work never quite went away.

 Having one active parent was already hard, but their obvious absence in a child’s life can be really overwhelming.

…………

  
The dinner after Jongin left was tense if he was, to be honest. Sehun has felt bad for the kids and tried to cheer them up, but his attempts had been pretty useless. The triplets were clearly upset over the fact that their father hadn’t come back to finish his dinner. Even the babysitter was a little concerned. If Jongin tended to do that a lot then it won’t be taking him much longer to grow weak and fall ill. The Omega wasn’t sure why he was so worried about that.

   Somehow, his newly made realization caused him to feel a bit more protective of the kids. He understood that his employer was busy and had a lot of responsibilities. He really did, but he also thought that the Alpha not giving his kids enough time was unfair to them. They needed him; especially when they didn’t have another parent to turn towards while he was occupied. Maybe, it was due to the fact that he has experienced it all first hand as well, but Sehun found himself determined to make the kids happy again. He was determined to play the role of the person they can turn to for as long as he could. They deserved to be happy and spoiled.  _God!_  With how cute they were, they deserved the attention of the whole freaking world. His rapidly growing affection for the triplets was terrifying, to say the least, but he didn’t push it away. It was not fair to them if he did.

  
“Oh- you’re still here.” Jongin’s sudden claim snapped the babysitter out of his thoughts.

“Um, yeah, the kids just went to sleep.” He answered, still feeling a bit lost in his own head.

“It’s almost midnight.” The tanned male pointed out with a frown.

“What took them so long?” Sehun contemplated telling Jongin to spend more time with his kids, but then decided against it when he realized that it was not his place to do so.

“I…t-they wanted to do something fun so I suggested painting and we all basically just lost track of time.”

“Must have been fun.” Jongin pointed out with a smile and poured himself a glass of water before settling down on the couch. Sehun couldn’t help but notice how tired he looks.

“It was. Your kids are really fun to be around.” The Omega replied back with a fond chuckle and got up from his place to pick up the papers that he has earlier placed on the table.

“What is this?” The tanned male inquired with furrowed brows and hesitantly reached out to take hold of the papers when Sehun extended them in his direction.

“The paintings they made.” He replied with the shrug of his shoulders and moved towards the end of the couch to pick his bag up. It was late enough already. He should be leaving now.

“They have written their names on it for you when I told them that I’ll give these to you for them when you come down again.” He explained and turned around to face Jongin when he got no reply. It was clear that the Alpha loved his kids a lot. Sehun can practically see the affection he has for them on his face as he carefully watched each one of the paintings as if they were the most beautiful of them all. Only a father can have such affections for his kids, though, the babysitter noticed sadly, that he failed to express it to his kids as often as they would have liked for him to.

“Maybe…” Sehun started again hesitantly.

“You can praise them for it in the morning. I think- I mean, they might really appreciate it.” He just couldn’t stop himself, could he? His employer looked a little confused for a second before a thankful smile graced his lips.

“Thanks. I will. I’m sure, they will love it.” Feeling accomplished, Sehun felt a smile gracing his features as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The second week of his job was way better than the first one. It might be because Sehun actually started looking forward to his days with the kids or maybe it was the kids who just seemed to have accepted him more. He wasn’t even kidding. That Saturday night has shifted something between them; maybe even within them because the Omega was sure he was not supposed to be feeling so protective and fond over the kids. He was not supposed to feel so attached to them. He was definitely not supposed to feel concern for their father – that was the worst one.

   It wasn’t only him though. The triplets were growing rapidly attached to him as well. He can see it in the way they have been acting around him more openly. He can see it in the way they seemed to have grown a bit brighter than they were before; livelier instead of cautious. It made Sehun feel like he was a step closer to be that person in their life to whom they can turn to for affection whenever they feel like it.

   Hyunjae even allowed Sehun to spoil him with kisses when the four-year-old was being way too adorable for him to handle. Yun started opening up to him a little as well (told him he wanted kisses like Hyunjae too); that was an improvement and Sehun really appreciated the fact that he had started telling him what he wants by himself rather than asking his brothers. Manse was still his snappy  _I’m-too-good-to-be-treated-as-a-baby_ self though he was opening up to him as well. He still fought with Sehun as much as he could, but also didn’t stop him whenever the babysitter tried to feed him or wipe his mouth. He also only leveled the Omega with a scowl whenever he ruffled his hair or kissed (he really can’t help himself) him on the cheek or forehead too. Sehun considered that to be a huge success.

   He had managed to somewhat grow closer to Jongin as well. He attributes most of it to the small conversations (they have been getting longer bit by bit lately) that they have once the kids are asleep and his employer is back home looking exceptionally exhausted.

   But of course, this all hasn’t just happened like that. Sehun had to work hard for it. Not that he minded it. On Monday, after his one day holiday, he has taken kids to the park (he has decided over the day that he will make those kids happy no matter what it takes because kids were supposed to stay happy always) after the school. They have spent almost the whole day there playing different games and have only left when the kids were tired. The Omega felt blessed to see their radiant faces though he was thankful that they were leaving because he was really tired – maybe he wasn’t as healthy as he thought he was or maybe he was just growing old. He didn’t like either of the two possibilities.

    Towards the end of their visit to the park, Hyunjae has managed to fall down and scrape his knee, but to Sehun’s utter relief he hadn’t started crying (Jongin has been horrified at the prospect of his kid getting hurt when he told him about it at the night though he has tried to act composed in front of him) and only shot him a sheepish smile. So with a smile of his own, the Omega has covered the bruise with the bandage.

  
_“Why do you have to use the Pororo bandage?” Manse had inquired with a frown._

_“It’s the only one I have on me.” Sehun had replied distractedly while helping Hyunjae stand up._

_“Why do you have a Pororo bandage on you?” The eldest triplet was clearly judging him._

_“You ask too many questions, kid.”_

_“Don’t call me that!”_

_  
_ Another discovery was the fact that Manse hated being called a kid. Sehun was really thankful that he found it out (even if accidentally) because now whenever the eldest triplet is trying to embarrass him he has something to attack with as well.

   Coming back to the point, after that they have eaten a hearty lunch in a nearby small restaurant (Sehun was conscious about it because Jongin most probably took them to expensive ones though the kids seemed to have enjoyed the experience all the same so he pushed his concerns aside and enjoyed himself as well) and then ended their outing in an ice-cream parlor licking away at their treats.

   This time all three of them had assured him that they can eat on their own so the babysitter spent half of his time cleaning their faces rather than eating his own ice-cream. He wasn’t complaining about it though; especially when an Omega came by their table and told him that he had such beautiful triplets. He hadn’t even corrected her assumption that he was one of their parents because at that moment he really did feel like one. The triplets didn’t seem to mind it as well because they just shot the girl a shy smile and continued enjoying their treat. The Omega cooed at them once more which filled Sehun’s whole being with adoration for the kids. He felt strangely proud of them and decided not to divulge on  _why_  he felt so proud.

   They have reached home almost close to five in the evening and the kids have gone straight to have a shower. To Sehun’s astonishment, Hyunjae had pulled him towards their room as well and demanded him to take a shower with them just like their father does on his free Sundays. Sehun tried his best not to think of a naked Jongin right in front of the Alpha’s kids. For some reason, Manse and Yun didn’t seem to have an objection on that and urged him to join as well.

  Feeling conflicted (was it even appropriate for him to?), he tried to talk himself out of it, but the kids were adamant. So with a sigh and great reluctance he has given in because he didn’t want to ruin their happy day.

  
_“Look away!” Sehun has demanded in slight embarrassment. He was really surprised when the triplets just took their clothes off like that and ran to jump in the huge ass bathtub that the babysitter has filled with warm water and bubbles._

_“Why?” Yun had inquired innocently._

_“Dad doesn’t tell us to look away.”_

  
That has been a start of the five minutes long argument between him and the triplets. Of course, in the end, he was the one who lost (he was beginning to think that they were being difficult on purpose just to annoy him) so he just took his clothes off feeling ridiculously self-conscious of his body; the feeling which only seemed to have grown when Manse claimed that his  _‘parts’_  were so small compared to his dad. He  _did not_ need that information. Sehun was going to beat that kid’s ass one day. He wasn’t even small. He was average in size. Plus, he was an Omega, but he couldn’t explain those things to the kids so he had just burned red in embarrassment.

   He did tell them that it was wrong to comment about someone’s else private part like that and they shouldn’t just tell anyone that their dad’s part was…well, big. The Omega has never felt so awkward in his whole damn life. Thankfully, the twins gave him a small apology and promised to not talk about such topics again. After that, the shower has somehow turned out to be even more fun than the rest of the day. By the time, they all were dressed up again Sehun was sure that they felt extremely drowsy – himself included.

   The kids had immediately gone to their beds for a nap while Sehun went to the launch to work on his thesis in peace. The rest of the day went calmly and as it usually does though the Omega somehow ended up sleeping in Hyunjae’s bed (with the boy cuddled to his chest) while he was trying to put them to bed at night. It was a very comfortable and warm sleep which was sadly disturbed way too soon.

  
“Sehun,” He heard his name being called once again and groggily opened his sleepy eyes to stare straight at Jongin who was hovering over his figure. For a second, he was confused (where was he sleeping and who was waking him up), but soon the realization that the person waking him up was none other than Kim Jongin and he was currently cuddling with his son came to him. Carefully, letting go of Hyunjae (he missed the warmth already) he shot up in his place while Jongin took a step back.

“Sorry, I was just really tired and fell asleep.” He explained, still feeling a little out of it.

“It’s okay.” His employer waved his apology off.

“They really seem to like you a lot. Hyunjae just doesn’t cuddle with anyone.” He observed before reaching down to adjust the blanket on his son. Sehun found himself unconsciously holding his breath due to the close proximity though he still, couldn’t stop Jongin’s overwhelming scent from clouding his senses. It was almost as if the Alpha knew what was going through his mind at that moment because he suddenly turned his face towards him.

_Oh, Lord…_

_This is way too close._

_I can count his freaking lashes._

The Omega vaguely remembers panicking before his gaze met Jongin’s. Why was it that whenever Sehun meets his eyes it feels like his soul is being bared in front of him? The tanned male just had that kind of effect on him and the babysitter hated himself for feeling that way because he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to have any kind of feelings (especially not a stupid crush) for his employer because the other male was busy already. Sehun knew that he didn’t have a place in his schedule.

“I think, you should leave. It’s pretty late already or you can stay in the guest room if you are really that tired.” Jongin spoke up after a moment of intense silence and stood up straight in his place while clearing his throat.

“N-No, I’ll just go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I have University tomorrow so it’s best that I leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

On Tuesday, he has decided to bake with the kids which turned out to be a really nice choice on his parts because the triplets seemed to have enjoyed every second of it. Wednesday went by in the same fashion, but Sehun thinks that the kids enjoyed it more because he brought over his pet dog Vivi over so they could play with him in the backyard of their house. He was proud of the fact that the triplets instantly fell in love with his son. It was a beautiful day, really, until Jongin came back home that night and told him that Manse told him that he took a shower with them.

  
_“Yeah, they were really insisting and I didn’t want to make them upset so I joined them. I hope that you don’t mind,” Sehun explained nervously which only caused his employer to shake his head with a chuckle. For some really weird reason, Jongin appeared a bit awkward._

_“No, it’s okay. It was just that Hyunjae told me that you’re compared to me…you know a bit-”_

_“Oh my God! He didn’t.”_

_“Yeah, he did and I wanted to…just apologize for what they said to you.”_

_“N-No, no need. Just don’t ever talk about it again.” Jongin was happy to comply._

_  
_ Sehun was going to flush that kid down the toilet. They promised him to not talk about these things to anyone though he figured their father just wasn’t anyone to them.

   It was now Thursday and they were currently playing in the indoor pool that Sehun didn’t even know existed in the very first place. He has never bothered himself with exploring the house; now, he just might do that, the next time he gets a chance.

   Yun had been the one who suggested it in that shy manner of his’ and being the worrywart he was, Sehun had inquired them whether they even knew how to swim or not which offended Manse greatly.

  
_“What do you take me as?” The eldest triplet has inquired in indignation._

_“A four-year-old kid.”_

_“I hate it when he calls me that.” Manse complained to Hyunjae who just laughed at his brother’s predicament with Yun and Sehun._

_  
_ They were playing with the pool ball at the moment. Yun was in Sehun’s team whereas, Hyunjae and Manse were in the other. The babysitter has purposely taken Yun under his wing because he has observed that the other two seem to get a bit too excited while playing and it, in turn, subdues the shy triplet. So, to give him the proper chance to play the Omega has decided to take him in his team despite all the pouting Hyunjae did.

“Why are they winning?” Manse complained after the nth number of games they lost against Sehun and Yun.

“Because I’m not a four year old.” Sehun teased and watched in amusement as the eldest triplet bristled in his place and told Hyunjae resolutely that they were going to win this round. The second-eldest triplet on the other hand just seemed to be having fun regardless of the fact that they were losing. Yun beside him looked especially radiant which melted the Omega’s heart into the glue.

“We will win this round.” The kid declared resolutely and Sehun decided that he should finally let him win, in case, his tiny body bursts with all the frustration he was currently exhibiting.

“I maybe klutz, stupid, not fun to look at, but I’m older than you and you can’t change that.” Though, he figured that there was no harm in teasing him further.

“It’s not my fault!” Yun and Hyunjae burst into a peal of laughter as soon as they noticed the offended look on their brother’s face. Sehun found the sight to be especially endearing.

“Whose fault is it then?” He humored the kid.

“Dad’s!”

“How is it my fault?” A deep voice suddenly inquired from the entrance of the indoor pool room and startled almost all four of them. Manse was the first one to recover because he excitedly called out his father and quickly swam towards the edge of the pool. Sehun has forced them to wear the tube. He just couldn’t bring himself to believe that they can swim in the deep water. He was always the believer of ‘better safe than sorry.’

   Yun and Hyunjae abandoned him in favor of their father as well, but the babysitter didn’t mind it all that much. He watched with a fond smile as Jongin crouched down to ruffle his kids’ wet hair and let them clutch onto his arm excitedly regardless of the fact that they were getting him wet.

“How is it my fault, huh?” He questioned again once he was done showering his kids with attention. Sehun strangely wanted to be the part of their little world too. He was sure that the Alpha’s arm around him would feel really nice and with kids around, they would make such a beautiful fam-

_God, Oh Sehun, get a grip on yourself._

“You could have given birth to me sooner!” Sehun found himself choking on the air as soon as he heard that.

“That’s not how it works, Manse,” Jongin replied calmly, appearing more composed then the Omega could have ever.

“Besides, I wasn’t the one who gave birth to you.” That part oddly felt like it was meant for Sehun because the other male was staring straight at him with a crooked brow. The babysitter immediately felt embarrassed of the reaction he just had.

_Why am I always making a fool out of myself?_

“But dad, I want to be taller than Sehun so he can stop teasing me.” Sehun wanted to object that Manse was the one who always teased him, but instead, he decided to tease him some more.

“Maybe if you ate your greens, you would be tall too.”

“But I eat my greens. Why am I still short?” Hyunjae butted in which only fueled his brother.

“That’s just your conspiracy!” The eldest twin heatedly accused which left the babysitter a little befuddled.

 “How do you even know that word and its meaning?” He demanded incredulously before turning to face Jongin; who was looking at the scene in front of him with amusement. Somehow, Sehun felt like it was him who the tanned male was amused of which, wasn’t a nice feeling at all.

“Are you sure you’re sending your kids to the right school?” The Omega inquired and turned towards Yun when he spoke up.

“Conprisacy!” The kid exclaimed excitedly which caused Sehun to chuckle.

“No, it’s just Manse. I’m suspicious of this kid.”

“I’m just smart.”

“You’re a kid.”

“Dad! I hate it when he calls me that.” Manse complained to his father and tugged on his shirt.

“Find us another babysitter.”

“Hey!” Sehun protested feeling irrationally wounded by the prospect.

“Fine! Go find yourself another babysitter. I’m going.” He claimed petulantly and finally stepped out of the pool.

“I was just joking!” Manse clarified hurriedly from his place (sounding quite horrified to the babysitter’s satisfaction. It meant they liked him, right?) which caused the Omega to grin and turn around. However, the grin on his face got replaced by a flustered and nervous smile – it eventually disappeared completely – as soon as he caught Jongin’s eyes roving up and down his figure which only made him aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers (he wasn’t really expecting to swim that day) and they were obscenely sticking to his nether region.

“Sehun! You look like the Pink Panther again.” Yun exclaimed excitedly which finally prompted Jongin to move his eyes away from his figure.

_Can this ground open up and swallow me right now?_

“Well, of course, he does-” Manse started, but the Omega hurriedly cut him off.

“I-I’m  _not_  having this conversation with any of you again.” He asserted before reaching out for the towel on the table and covered his body with it.

“This was not in my job description.” He grumbled under his breath, not exactly meant for any ears, though Jongin still seemed to have caught it.

“Are you sure?” His employer asked with a smug smile which incited Sehun to smack him across his face.

“Very.”

“I don’t think so. You haven’t exactly read your job description yet.” He was clearly referring to the job contract that truthfully the babysitter still haven’t read, but Jongin didn’t need to know that. Narrowing his eyes at the male, Sehun made his way towards the exit door and muttered a loud  _‘whatever’_ just before closing the door behind himself.

…………

The triplets were still in the pool playing with Jongin when Sehun came back to the pool room – this time thankfully dressed. The tanned male was sitting on the edge of the pool. He had his feet dipped into the water with the legs of his pants rolled up and was clearly way too busy messing with his kids to notice his presence.

   The babysitter initially came there to tell them to get out of the water and do their homework, but the sight in front of him was so endearing that he found himself unable to do so. Convincing himself that the triplets can have another hour to themselves, he exited the room once again; going completely unnoticed. Sehun realized with a pang that one day, he has to walk out of their lives too, the same way and for some reason, that thought brought him pain.

 

* * *

 

   
It was true that the time flies by fast when you’re happy. Sehun didn’t even realize when one day of his job turned into one week, then two weeks, three and eventually four; marking the end of the month. It was ridiculous to think back and realize how scared he was of the job just a month ago, how he thought that the kids hated him and how he tried his best to get himself out of the whole over a deal, but now he actually enjoyed himself. He looked forward to his day with the kids and eventually Jongin too though that has been happening rarely for the past two weeks.

     Less than a month ago, he just found the kids cute, then he grew fond of them and finally ended up getting attached. Now, he absolutely adored them; dare he say, he loved them. He cared about them maybe, lesser only then how much their father does and even though the emotions and regard brought him content, the realization of just how short his time period can be with the kids scared him now – the prospect of leaving them scared him.

     Baekhyun was right. He needed these kids in his life. He has never felt so alive, fresh and radiant before, especially after his mother’s death. His friends were right. He has flunked and he was sure he would do so again if he suddenly lost the comfort that he gets from the triplets. They keep him occupied. They are so damn pure that for a second it alludes him that the world is a cruel place; especially for an alone Omega like him. They make this dark world a lot brighter; they make it a brighter place. Sehun fears losing it all.

     Then there was a problem of his growing concern and feelings for the head Alpha, himself. He knew he’s setting himself for the pain that he won’t be able to stand. He knew that he has no place in Jongin’s life. The other male was way too busy to spare him an extra glance. How does he expect anything else to happen? And even if Jongin was free, who said he liked Sehun back? Who said that he even wants to have a relationship of any kind? Maybe, he just wants to focus on the triplets. He has been single for the past four years. What if he already had someone he was seeing? Sehun knew that he needed to control himself, he needed to stop, but when has he ever been successful in doing that ever before in his life. He was an extremely emotional person; driven more by his passion and feelings than rationality.

     Coming back to the point, the past two weeks have only fueled his attachment towards the triplets and their father even when the Omega didn’t have a lot of chances to be around Jongin since the Alpha has been extremely busy with the new project that they had started. Jongdae told him that it was a really important one so that would explain why Sehun has barely seen the tanned male for the past half month. He hasn’t even seen him on Friday or Saturday like it had been in the starting two weeks. The kids, of course, weren’t exactly happy with it, but to his utter dismay, they said nothing. Sehun understood both the kids and their father though it was sad to realize that they didn’t understand each other that well. The kids have a lot of complaints buried deep inside them and Jongin has a lot of love to give – both failed to express it in the right way.

     Putting aside Jongin’s absence, the rest of the month was pretty fun. The triplets have been absolute angels and Sehun loved being a kid with them from time to time. It was liberating in a sense, how spending a day with them took away all his stress from the University; life in general, really. Besides, he got to meet Minseok and Junmyeon as well. They came to visit on the Friday of the third week along with Baekhyun and Jongdae. It would have been a nice family gathering for Kim’s, only if Jongin would have been present. Sehun felt kind of awkward filling in for his employer, but he was glad that he did because it was a really fun evening…still, a part of him wished that Jongin was there to experience it too. He was sure that the Alpha would have enjoyed himself; especially when the triplets’ grandparents joined them as well.

     Sehun still remembers flushing throughout the evening in embarrassment though, all thanks to Baekhyun. The loud-mouthed Alpha had run his mouth in front of everyone about how Sehun and Jongin would kind of look good together and how the head Alpha was just his type. Even though it had been a joke (at least the Omega thought that his friend was joking) everyone seemed to have taken it quite seriously and continued expanding on the topic much to Sehun’s horror. The most terrifying part was the fact that the kids were there too and Hyunjae seemed to be absolutely in love with the idea of having his babysitter with them all the time, even over the weekends and the nights as well since he didn’t like it when he left them. He was absolutely taken by the facts that he can have kisses all the time and the Omega would cuddle him to sleep every night. Sehun really appreciated the sentiment, but he really wished that the second eldest triplet won’t end up opening his mouth in front of his father.

     Being the abomination that he is, Baekhyun didn’t stop there and to his mortification has added fuel to the fire by telling the kids that if Sehun and Jongin ended up being together they won’t only have two parents who would love them all the time and play games with them, but might have the chance to get a new baby sibling as well which greatly attracted the interest of the three kid – God bless Sehun’s soul. He can practically hear their minds working.

    The Omega has grown red in the face like a freaking tomato instantly (much to the amusement of the adults present in the room) and have sputtered out in indignation before throwing a cushion at his friend’s face. He was ready to throw the Alpha out of the house, hospitality be damned, only if Jongin’s parents weren’t there. Mama Kim had just told him that he was really good for her grandkids, he had not wanted to ruin the impression so soon.

     That was about a week ago and Sehun desperately hoped that the kids have gotten over the whole talk because Jongin was finally free from the project, have also celebrated its success (Sehun got to eat the leftover chocolate cake the next day) and was most probably going to be home now any moment. He has left early in the morning claiming that he would be back by the dinner time so the Omega at least hoped that he will keep to his words because the kids have been really excited for their dinner together. Sehun had a suspicion that they were up to something, but he can’t really be sure.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

The excited squealing of the triplets came from the living room just as the babysitter was finished with his thought.

_Looks, like Jongin’s finally home._

…………

 

The dinner was a hearty affair since the kids were extremely happy because (1) they get to have their father’s attention all to themselves and (2) they get to have Spaghettis which they seemed to have fallen in love with after he had made it for them at least a week and a half ago. Jongin too has been pretty talkative all the time, most probably satisfied with the success of the project that he has been working on.

     Sehun found himself watching the family quietly with a small smile as he occasionally brought his napkin up to wipe the triplet’s mouths when they created a mess out of themselves amidst their excited babblings that Jongin has been listening to attentively. It was the only reason why the babysitter found himself jolting in surprise when the Alpha suddenly turned his attention towards him. The Omega blankly blinked his eyes, flushing a bit because he has been too engrossed in his staring that he hadn’t even heard what the other male has said, before awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Umm…sorry, can you repeat that?” Jongin raised an amused brow at his request before looking down at Manse.

“I said, that you really have my kids wrapped around your fingers,” The tanned male repeated himself and ruffled his eldest son’s hair.

“Even this one.”

“I’m not! He’s clumsy and treats me like a kid.” Manse immediately protested with a frown which caused Sehun to narrow his eyes at him. He was thankful to the kid though since he had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that even when he was flattered.

“You are a kid. How else am I supposed to treat you?”

“Like how you treat my dad.” The eldest triplet demanded which only caused the Omega to snort.

“Eat your greens and grow tall like your dad, then I’ll treat you like him.” He replied casually with the shrug of his shoulders before smiling down at Yun when he tugged at his shirt. Sehun let loose a small laugh when he saw the red mustache that was covering the youngest triplet’s lips and brought his napkin down to clean his mouth.

“Dad! Do something.” Manse demanded in the background which was followed by the sound of an airy chuckle that most probably came from Jongin.

“Sehun’s right. Eat your vegetables and you’ll grow tall.” The Alpha agreed before brushing away the stray locks away from his son’s forehead to pacify him. It seemed to be working because the feisty triplet slumped back in his seat with a sulky pout. Sehun couldn’t really stop himself from smiling.

“But I was serious,” His employer started again once he made sure that his eldest son won’t throw another tantrum.

“Even my mom seemed so taken by you. Jongdae hyung liked you already since you were his friend, but Minseok hyung won’t stop talking about you too when we met in the office the other day. I can’t believe you even managed to impress Junmyeon hyung. He’s like the hardest person to please.” Sehun flushed a little at that and let out an awkward laugh before nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t exactly do anything to warrant it…” What else was he even supposed to say? He has never been good with compliments anyway.

“You must have done something.” Jongin countered with a laugh before relaxing back in his seat. Sehun would have really loved to stare at the tanned male while he seemed so relaxed and at peace only if it wasn’t for the grin that he caught on Hyunjae’s lips. That kid or all three of them was planning something. He can practically smell it.

“I didn’t really.” The babysitter awkwardly denied and averted his gaze away from the Alpha, lest his kids start embarrassing him.

“Relax, I was just joking. All I meant to do was thank you.” Sehun shifted his gaze back towards Jongin in surprise when he heard that.

“I mean, you’re like the only babysitter who actually cares about my kids rather than the pay you’re getting.” The other guy elaborated with a crooked smile when he saw the confusion written in capital letters on his face.

“Oh-” He responded unintelligently, feeling himself at loss of the words. He hadn’t really put much thought in that fact.

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” He continued after a beat of silence.

“I mean, I love spending my time with them.”

“You haven’t even asked me to compensate for all the expenses that you have done on-”

“Seriously, you don’t have to worry about that. I did it by my free will.” Sehun cut his employer off before getting off his seat to collect the dirty dishes since everyone seemed to be done.

“You pay me enough already. I don’t know where to spend it.” He continued with a small laugh which seemed to have pacified Jongin because the other male gave in with a reluctant sigh.

“If you say so…” The babysitter sent his employer a small smile before he collected the dishes from the kids as well and piled them up before giving each one of them a small peck on their foreheads which seemed to have pleased Hyunjae and Yun a lot and annoyed Manse though Sehun knew that the kid would be bitter the whole next day if he skipped him.

     He turned back around to pick up the dishes, but before he can Hyunjae spoke up from his place.

“You skipped dad, Sehun!” The second-eldest pointed out with a sneaky grin which was not-so-sneaky. The babysitter knew exactly what he was trying to do and even though he was glad the kids approved of him, he didn’t really want to go about the things this way – it will only lead him to his embarrassment – and he refused to be accepted only on the basis of the fact that they fancied another sibling. God! Whatever was Baekhyun thinking while putting that idea in the kid’s minds?

“I didn’t skip anyone!” Even though he knew what Hyunjae was getting at, he still couldn’t stop himself from getting flustered and blushed bashfully. He was going to teach this kid a lesson once Jongin is not around.

“You did! You did! Look, you didn’t give dad a kiss.” Yun immediately supported his brother which seemed to have surprised his father.

“It’s okay, I can work without it.” The head Alpha expressed awkwardly and looked towards his eldest son in confusion when he let out a sound of complaint.

“Sehun, you shouldn’t make our dad feel left out. That’s bad.” Manse butted in.

“Give him a kiss too and since you’re adults you should give an adult kiss…like the one on the lips.” He finished off looking proud with himself which only caused Sehun to flush red in mortification further.

“W-What?” He demanded in disbelief and let out a startled noise when Hyunjae tugged on his arm to pull him closer to Jongin; who for the first time looked a bit embarrassed himself though the Omega couldn’t enjoy it to the fullest because it was difficult to even meet the other male’s eyes.

“Give dad an adult kiss on the lips,” Yun repeated for him and clapped his hands in excitement.

“I c-can’t! Now, stop.” He stuttered out and stumbled forward with another startled noise when Hyunjae pushed him from the back.

“Guys, stop it~” He whined when he stumbled forward again and blushed till his roots (if he wasn’t already) when he felt Jongin’s hand on his waist stabilizing him.

“Kim Hyunjae, you better stop right this instance before you make me mad.” The head Alpha scolded his son sternly before he flitted his gaze up to meet Sehun’s, though the babysitter refused to look down at him while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down. Hyunjae was so going to get it from him. Forget it, he’s going to kill Byun Baekhyun the next time he sees him.

“But dad!” Hyunjae complained though he stopped pushing at Sehun’s legs from the back.

“Sehun must kiss you or we’ll feel bad for you.” The kid continued in displeasure as he saw his babysitter straightening up and stepping away from his dad, looking like the Pink Panther again.

“I can’t kiss him.” Sehun refuted immediately and looked down at the upset triplet helplessly.

“Why? You kissed us.” The second-eldest demanded petulantly.

“B-Because…because that’s different. You won’t understand it since it’s an adult thing.” He tried his best to pacify the four-year-old though he still didn’t look any more pleased.

“I will understand it! Why can you kiss us, but not dad?” Sehun let out a small noise of distress when Hyunjae just repeated his question and shook his head.

“Ask your dad.” The Omega demanded bashfully before taking hold of the plates that he has piled up earlier and making his way towards the Kitchen. He didn’t miss it when the stubborn triplet turned towards his father and asked the same question again.

 

* * *

 

  
It took Sehun a whole week to get over his mortification – he was being unreasonable – which meant that it was absolute torture to come across his employer during those days. He wasn’t even sure what Jongin actually felt about the whole matter since the Alpha has avoided talking about the topic altogether once they were alone (not that the babysitter even wanted him to talk about it) and Sehun has been very happy to oblige with his wishes.

     Jongin, however, has apologized to him the very next day at their usual nightly conversations and the Omega has tried his best not to flush all over again. He has been embarrassed enough for the whole lifetime already, he didn’t need it anymore so soon.

     Other than him getting obviously flustered around his employer the rest of the week passed by relatively peacefully. Really, there wasn’t anything out of the routine other than the fact that the kids have tried their best to persuade him to kiss their dad while he was alone with them which exasperated Sehun a little. He just hoped that they were not doing the same to their father or else he was going to die from embarrassment. He has even scolded the triplets for talking about it again and again when he has clearly told them not to; sadly, the kids haven’t taken him seriously, at all. It was all Baekhyun’s fault and sadly Jongdae hasn’t deemed the Alpha’s crime big enough to break up with him. The other Omega even had the audacity to tell him that he should try giving into the kids wishes. Oh- how life was so unfair. The babysitter was sure that the whole universe was against him. No, frankly, he wasn’t even exaggerating. The Universe did seem to be against him because he has been feeling a bit under the weather ever since the morning.

     Going to University have been hard and convincing himself to sit through all the classes with a full focus was even harder. His only comfort came with the thought that he would get to spend his time with the kids after he was done with his day, but even that had not been enough to put him at ease. For some reason, he felt tired to his bones, feverish and completely depleted of energy. He felt itchy and suffocated in his own skin which irritated him to an extent that he was vaguely familiar with though his exhausted brain didn’t work enough for him to pinpoint it out.

     Sehun was sure he must have looked pretty bad because Chanyeol had offered to take him home early when they have met for the lunch in the canteen and have proceeded to look at him in concern when the Omega has refused. For a second there, the babysitter was tempted to just call Jongin and call in sick, but he has stopped himself last moment. He preferred to spend his day with the triplets rather than being miserable at his home alone; even imagining it made him feel depressed and lonely.

  
“Sehun, are you alright?” The said male was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the question and it was with great effort that he lifted his head up from his arms (where he has buried it earlier when a dizzy spell caused his head to spin wildly) and gazed down at Manse; who was frowning up at him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Sehun crooked out with a wince and straightened up in his place, feeling sweat traveling down his temple.

“What are you guys doing in the Kitchen?” He inquired and blinked his eyes sluggishly to clear his vision that was slowly getting blurry.

“You told us to come and have lunch in half-an-hour. It’s been more than that.” Hyunjae replied from the back and walked closer with Yun.  It took the babysitter a moment too long to process the words before he lifted his eyes up to gaze at the vegetables that he has pulled out to chop, but has clearly failed to do so. He was even surprised by the amount of time that has passed by since it seemed like only five minutes last he placed his head into his arms.

“I’m sorry guys.” He apologized before putting down the knife in his hand.

“Just give me a moment. I’ll cook something up fast.” Surprisingly, it was Manse, who shook his head with the same frown that was marring his face previously.

“You don’t look good.” The eldest triplet pointed out and tugged at his arm.

“You look red in the face and it’s not even the one that makes you look like the Pink Panther. This one makes you look sick.”

“I’m fine don’t worry-” Sehun cut himself off in the middle of his sentence with a sharp gasp when a jolt of pain shot up his spine and reached out with shaky hands to hold onto the marble slab.

“S-Sehun…” The babysitter didn’t have enough presence of mind to make out which of the triplet was the one who sounded close to tears, but he knew that it was bad. He needed to get a hold on himself unless he upset the kids.

“Go to the launch and watch TV. I’ll bring something for you to eat…” The Omega couldn’t stop himself from releasing a short whimper at the end of his sentence and slid down slowly to sit on the floor when his legs buckled under him.

“We don’t want anything to eat!” There was a strong protest before he felt cold hands on his face which Sehun was unable to push away since they felt so nice and comforting. He felt so damn hot at that moment. He wanted to claw at his skin and pull it off just to get some air inside him which he knew was a really irrational urge despite the mush that his brain has turned into. Trying to stop himself from doing anything stupid, he let out a small groan and opened his eyes (he didn’t even realize he has closed them) to pull Yun into his chest because he was the closest to him.

     A sigh of relief left Sehun lips as the pure scent of the kid calmed him down a bit and comforted him a lot. Manse was quick enough to fetch him some water which cooled him down further, but it only lasted a few minutes before a full-blown wave of heat crashed over him. The Omega instantly went rigid in his place in horror when he felt slick leaking from his back and tightened his hold around Yun which incited the kid to pat his back in an attempt to console him though the babysitter can feel distress rolling off all three of them.

“H-Hyunjae, can you get my phone for me, please?” It took, Sehun all his will to gather enough wit through the torment of his heat to think of a solution. The need to just take his clothes off, to touch and get touched, to get off and to get knotted was rapidly clouding his better sense of judgment. He needed to get out of there fast or he’ll end up scaring the innocent kids.

“Hurry!” He urged with a wet sob when another wave of heat swept over his body and buried his face in Yun’s hair. The triplets were his only source of comfort at the moment that kept him at least somewhat coherent.

     He can’t believe that he was in heat. It wasn’t possible. He wasn’t due for two more months so how can this happen? Chanyeol has expressed that his scent seemed a lot sweeter than usual back during the lunch and the Alpha has been afraid that Sehun was going to have his heat soon, but being the idiot he was, he has just waved the other male off.

     He wasn’t completely at fault though. His heat wasn’t due for another two months. How was he supposed to know that it was coming on sooner? Something must have triggered it and at the back of his mind, he knew exactly  _who_  has triggered it. Being around an unmated Alpha (a very attractive and strong one at that) has brought upon its own consequences. His body knew exactly what it wanted.

_No wonder the kids have been clingier to me today._

_My scent must have changed._

“God! Hyunjae, hurry up.” Sehun urged again while letting go of the youngest triplet and curling into himself, as pain shot up his stomach. Not even a second after he has cried that out, a phone was thrust in front of his face though the Omega didn’t have enough will to lift his hand and take hold of it.

“C-Can you- nghh…call B-Baekhyun? Or y-your uncle Jongdae fumpph!” The babysitter muffled the curse that left his lips at the new wave of need that coursed through him and let out a small cry which caused Yun to finally break down in tears. God, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

    Sehun weakly pushed his body up into a sitting position and ran his hand up and down the youngest back to calm him down though Manse seemed to be a doing a lot better job at it. The babysitter has never been so thankful for the feisty triplet before.

“Uncle Jongdae is not picking up,” Hyunjae informed while biting down on his bottom lip in distress.

“Call Baekhyun…” He instructed before letting out a whimper in frustration. Why did people even keep a phone on them if they were not going to fucking pick them up when needed?

“He picked up!” The second-eldest triplet called out excitedly and thrust the phone in Sehun’s direction; who just raised his finger to turn the loudspeaker on.

“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun’s bright voice came from the other end of the line.

“Before you say anything rude to me, know that I’m driving the car and you’re on the loudspeaker. Jongin and Jongdae are with me, so behave and greet them too.”

_God! He never fucking shuts up._

“H-Hyung!” Despite his thoughts, the Omega couldn’t help and sob into the speaker of his phone. Even hearing, Baekhyun’s voice at that moment brought him relief. No matter how much of an idiot the other male was, he cared about him a lot. He would definitely know how to help him. At that time, it was the only thing that his brain was processing. He needed his help and Baekhyun would do anything to make sure that he was okay. Sehun trusted him enough on that.

“Sehun! Are you freaking crying?” His sob must have startled the elder male since he sounded downright panicked at that moment.

“Hyung~” The babysitter sobbed out weakly again and clutched his stomach when he once again felt a pang of pain. He was getting fucking delirious at that moment.

“It hurts.”

“What the hell, Sehun?” Came Baekhyun’s intelligent reply.

“Are you injured? Forget it, did someone hurt you? Answer me! Come on! What’s wrong? I’m going half-mad here.”

“I’m in heat!” Sehun cried out in frustration at the onslaught of the questions and smiled up at Manse when the kid innocently pushed his hair out of his eyes while wiping away the sweat sticking to his forehead with his hands. That was dirty, but the babysitter didn’t have enough energy to ask the eldest to wash his hands.

“Oh, Lord!” It was most probably Jongdae, whose voice came through the speaker.

“Are you in public alone?”

“N-No! I-I’m with the kids. Please, pick me up. I need to go home, hyung.”

“That’s one less thing to worry about.” Sehun would have probably smacked Baekhyun across his face for saying that if he was there.

“Listen to me carefully, Sehun.” A third voice finally spoke up from the other line and even through the haze of heat, the Omega didn’t have any trouble realizing that it was Jongin – the very reason of his early heat – and hearing his deep voice did him absolutely no good as another wave of need washed over him. A pitiful whimper left his lips as more slick dirtied the back of his pants. For a second, he wondered why he didn’t have such a response to Baekhyun (he was an Alpha too), but then again his friend was a mated Alpha and that made a lot of difference. Plus, he would have practically flushed himself down the toilet if he ever had such kind of a response to his annoying friend.

“Go to the launch and wait for us there. Call the triplets, they will help you feel better and drink some water to cool down. We’ll be there in fifteen minutes maximum.” Those fifteen minutes sounded like fifteen years and Sehun would have probably complained if it wasn’t for Jongdae who interrupted him.

“If you can’t take it, then go to a guestroom. It’s okay, no one is judging you h-”

“I won’t!” The babysitter cut him off in mortification and felt his face heating up for a completely other reason. He was already embarrassed enough. Even the thought of doing something remotely lewd to satiate his heat in Jongin’s house flustered him beyond belief. Plus, there were kids. He would never be able to live with himself if he did anything to corrupt their innocence.

“Just hurry up…”

“I was saying just in case-”

“Jongdae hyung, seriously shut up.” With that Sehun cut off the line and slumped back against the counter. How can his friends tell him to do such a thing in front of his employer who was also the head Alpha of their pack? They have certainly gone crazy even when he was the one in heat.

…………

  
Sehun was half-gone when he finally heard the sound of a car parking outside the house. It felt like he has been waiting for ages, even though it has been probably less than fifteen minutes, but his muddled brain really didn’t have any proper sense of time.

     Letting out a whimper, he hugged Hyunjae’s body closer to himself and practically let out a sob when a heady woody and earthy scent that he has come to love so much overwhelmed his senses all of the sudden, causing a fresh surge of heat to pass over his already sweaty body. It must not have escaped Jongdae’s eye because he vaguely registered the other Omega telling his brother to stay back, claiming that he was an unmated Alpha and he was not going to be doing Sehun or himself any favors by being there. It was unsurprisingly countered by Baekhyun who helpfully added that Jongin can do a lot of favors to himself and Sehun if he decided to help the Omega through his heat. Sehun was going to fucking murder that guy.

     A brief conversation followed after that which he failed to catch though soon, the kids were being coaxed out of the launch by Baekhyun and there was once again a cold, comforting hand on his forehead.

“Sehun-ah, can you get up? Just move to the car. I’ll drive you home.” What Jongdae demanded was easy enough to do, but with his legs basically useless by that point, he wasn’t really sure. Still, he nodded his head in agreement and tried to get up, but ended up falling back down on his place when another dose of need clouded his senses.

“I can’t! I-I can’t.”

“Get aside. I’ll carry him to the car.” Sehun cracked his teary eyes open to glance up at Jongin; who was hovering over him with quite a strained expression on his face.

“Are you crazy? You’re unmated-” Jongdae protested, but he was cut off by his younger brother.

“I also have enough control to not do anything. Hurry up! Go and open the door of the car. I’ll carry him there.” It seemed like Jongdae had nothing else to say because silence followed after Jongin’s command. A startled gasp left his lips when strong arms wrapped around his body though he pushed them away with all the strength that he could muster even though every fiber of his body screamed at him to do otherwise. He was freaking wet in the back. It was already so humiliating. He couldn’t just let the Alpha-

“Just let me take you to the car, Sehun. I won’t do anything I promise.”

“It’s not that!” He whined and tried to push Jongin’s arms away once again when the other male reached out for him.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t be stubborn. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jongin didn’t leave any room for him to argue because the very next second he was forcefully picked up which only caused him to whimper; at least, his employer had his arms around his shoulders and under his knees, away from the wet patched that has only grown in size at the back of his pants with time.  

“You should have stayed at home if you were going to have your heat.” The Omega blinked his eyes a bit to clear his vision when he was scolded and shook his head in protest; feeling strangely wronged. It was basically Jongin’s fault, the last thing that he should be doing is scold him.

“I-It was not supposed to come for another two months!” Sehun argued and closed his eyes as he has to do absolutely everything in his will to not just beg the other male to touch him; preferably without clothes.

_Shit!_

That was definitely not a safe route of thoughts, especially when the Alpha just tightened his hold on him and continued carrying him to the car in silence.

“How are you going to get him inside his house safely?” They must have reached the car because no way was that question directed at him.

“I called Chanyeol. He lives in the same apartment building. He’ll help me.” Jongdae replied before helping Jongin settled him down in the car.

“Are you sure he’ll keep you guys safe?”

“He’s an Alpha, Jongin and not to forget, Sehun’s best friend as well. He would certainly know what to do.” The Omega hurriedly countered, before helping Sehun wear the seatbelt and closing the door.

“Go to the kids. They looked pretty stressed to me.”

“Fine, but call me if you have any problem, okay?” It was endearing just how concerned Jongin actually was.

“I will don’t worry.”

 

* * *

   
Sehun paced back and forth in his room with his mobile clutched tightly in his hands, trying to think of a way to call his employer and go about the business that he had with him without offending the other. It was easier said than done though, but he really had to do it for the triplets, especially after how much stress he has caused them by having a sudden heat.

     Speaking of heat, it was his third day and he still hasn’t managed to get rid of the better part of it. Actually, it was only an hour or so ago that he actually gained enough coherency to think about his life again. His heat has been absolute torture. It has been especially stubborn and refused to break easily even for a little while (not even enough for him to be able to let his friends know that he was still alive since he barely got any food and water inside him before the need washed over him all over again) as if it was taking revenge on him for not begging Jongin to take him while he still had the chance.

“Oh, God! Why did I even promise anything to them?” The exhausted Omega whined to himself and plopped down on the nearby couch with a sigh. He can once again feel the heat simmering under his skin and it won’t be long before it takes over him completely. God knows, when he will be coherent enough again, so with another sigh, he finally pressed on the call button and turned on the speaker, before waiting for Jongin to pick the call up with bated breath and frantically pumping heart.

“Hello…” A groggy voice greeted from the other line of the call which caused a shiver to run down his spine, yet again. Sehun just really hoped that he would get rid of this predicament when he finally meets the other male face-to-face.

“Sehun?” Jongin’s voice rang inside his apartment again after a short paused.

“Umm, yeah, it’s me.” The babysitter confirmed awkwardly before biting down on his bottom lip. He was still unsure about how he was supposed to approach the topic of his interest.

“Is something wrong? Do yo-” The head Alpha sounded a lot more alert as he spewed those questions out, though Sehun cut him off in the middle with a nervous laugh.

“No, no! Everything’s fine. Nothing is wrong.”

“Oh-” There was once again an awkward lull to the conversation before his employer spoke up once again.

“You’re not calling me in the middle of the night to tell me that you quit because of what happened, are you?”

“As embarrassing as that was, it’s not the reason why I called you.”

“Then why did you call me, Sehun?” Jongin inquired with a sigh, seeming a lot more awake which made the Omega feel a bit guilty. He certainly has not bothered to check time when he pressed the call button.

“I-I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“At 1 AM?”

“It’s important and I can’t be sure whether I’ll be even in my senses to call you in the morning.” Sehun snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment as soon as he blurted that out in the heat of the moment and closed his eyes in mortification.

_Why can’t I for once, talk to him without embarrassing myself?_

“Uh…okay.” Jongin trailed off and cleared his throat before speaking up again.

“What is it that you want to talk about?”

“T-That day-”

“Which one?”

“You know which one!” The babysitter was sure that his employer asked that question on purpose to embarrass him.

“Okay, okay, so what about that day?” Sehun wanted to reach inside the phone and strangle the other male when he heard him laughing.

“Before I left, the triplets showed me a notice.” He started after taking a huge gulp of breath in.

“It was basically for you. An invitation to attend the annual show.”

“Yeah, I get that almost every year. The kids often participate in it. If that’s what you called me for then you don’t need to worry about it.” The Omega felt his brows furrowing as soon as he heard that.

“You never attended it?”

“I…was busy.”

“So busy that you can’t attend a single show, especially the one your kids are participating in?” Maybe, he was being sensitive because of his heat, but Sehun felt wounded by the thought of it alone.

“What are you trying to get at, Sehun?” It was evident from his voice alone that his employer was tired, but the babysitter couldn’t really bring himself to care about it.

“Nothing, much,” He responded curtly before taking a breath in again to calm the rising anger in his body down.

“The kids came to me with the notice and asked me to persuade you to come this year since they’re playing the main role – the three pigs in that story with a wolf if you didn’t know already.” He elaborated while nervously tapping his fingers on his thigh.

“I know, it’s not my place. I’m just a babysitter, but they looked so excited…and I wouldn’t really have promised them if I had any idea that you already knew about the show, but I still did it so I’m going to request you to come.”

“Sehun, look, I appreciate your concern for my kids, but you have to understand that I’m a busy man and I just can’t waste my time for some show-”

“That your kids have worked hard for!” Sehun couldn’t help, but cut in strongly feeling strangely defensive and disappointed at the same time. Jongin must have been surprised by his outburst because there was absolute silence on the other end of the call which prompted him to hurry and continue before the Alpha can start talking again.

“I understand that you’re busy, okay. I know you have a huge corporate to take care of and on top of that, you are the head Alpha of our pack. I don’t really know a lot about both your occupations, but I know they demand a lot of time and work. I know it’s hard and I understand it too because I’m old enough to.” He broke off at the end and sighed shakily. Sehun wasn’t sure why he was getting so worked up.

“Jongin, your kids aren’t.” He continued nervously when he heard no response from the other end, belatedly realizing that he has called the other male with his name for the first time ever.

“They are not old enough to understand the fact that why their only active parent can’t be there for them on this show that  _they think_  is important.”

“I think they understand it pretty well.”

“You think they do, but they don’t! Have you even bothered to ever ask them about how they feel about it? They miss having you around them like a normal parent.”

“I can’t be a normal parent and ignore my responsibilities in favor of spoiling them.” His employer countered, a bit harshly, if he wasn’t being too sensitive and the babysitter knew he might be overstepping his boundaries, may even lose this job, but he really couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m not telling you to spoil them.” He countered back just as harshly, feeling a bit irritated.

“Once in a while doesn’t hurt. Actually, it might do you some good too.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what will do me or my kids good and what will not. You are their babysitter, just do your job and don’t try to be something else.” Sehun flinched a bit in his place when the Alpha practically snapped at him and swallowed down the lump rising up his throat. Of course, Jongin didn’t need  _him_  to tell all these things. Who was he anyway to talk so big? He was just another paid babysitter that he could fire any moment he pleases. What the hell was Sehun even thinking when he made that promise to the triplets?

     The words of approval from the kid’s and Jongin’s family along with Baekhyun’s teasing must have gotten to his head because he has certainly grown delusional to think that he was at least important enough to the tanned male for his words to be considered carefully. It could be all those late night talks as well that has just fueled his feelings for the head Alpha, but looks like he has gotten it all wrong from the start. He was nothing, but another stranger in their house.

“I-I’m not telling you what to do. In the end, it’s all up to you. It’s your decision whether you want to come or not and it’s your kids, not mine. I just…made a promise and fulfilled it b-because I could see that you deeply cared about the kids. I’m sorry that I overstepped my boundaries.” Sehun cut the call off, just as the first tear slipped past his eyes, without even waiting for his employer to reply and angrily threw his phone to the side. Jongin can freaking fire him for all he cared.

“Stupid! God, Oh Sehun, you’re so stupid.” He scolded himself and curled up into a fetus on the couch as more tears escaped his eyes. He knew this would happen. He knew that the Alpha had no place for him in his life and his growing feelings will only bring pain for him in the end, yet it didn’t make it hurt any less. He has come to love Jongin in this small period of time just as much as he loved the kids while the other male just only saw him as another employ. It wasn’t really Jongin’s fault. It was Sehun’s own. He was the one who always gets so naively attached to everyone. It was his flaw and has finally led him to his first heartbreak and  _damn_  did it hurt.

_Mom, I miss you so much._

 The Omega didn’t know what prompted that thought, maybe the pain that he was feeling, but it only caused him to cry harder.

_I feel so alone._

Was it possible for his mother to return if he begs and cries enough?

_Just come back to me._

The hurt and fear that he felt at that very moment told him just how dependent he was on the kids to feel happy and alive. How deep he was in his feelings for their father and it scared him till his roots because it was so obvious that none of them were for him to keep.

 

* * *

   
“Hey!” Sehun immediately turned towards the source of the greeting and smiled weakly when he saw Jongdae waving at him from across the room. Waving back, he slowly made his way towards his friend while nervously looking around the place.

     There were a lot of people there (he expected it, since it was the backroom of the stage and all the kids were getting dressed up for their roles with the help of their parents and teachers), but he still couldn’t see the one he was searching for; the one he has been dreading to and wishing to see at the same time. Jongin wasn’t there and he shouldn’t have expected him to, especially after their fight, but despite the argument that they had two days ago, he had still expected the Alpha to make some time for the triplets and be at the show for them, but it was clear that he hasn’t.

“You look so weak.” The Omega brought his focus back to his friend – who was currently frowning at him – and smiled crookedly again.

“My heat was a bit harsh this time.” He replied with the shrug of his shoulders and looked around for the kids. This was the last time he was going out of his way for them. He knew it was unfair to the triplets, but Jongin was their father and if the tanned male didn’t like it when he tried to become something more than just a babysitter than he was not going to upset the other male any more than he has done already. He really would have skipped this event as well (no matter how sad it would have made him feel) if he hadn’t promised the kids already that he would be there for them. They deserved it. They deserved to have people they love supporting them, sadly their father didn’t seem to realize it.

“Sehun, are you feeling alright? You don’t look so good.” Jongdae observed, completely ignoring his explanation, and put away the cloth in his hand in favor of reaching out to feel his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.”

“I told you, it’s just because of my heat. You don’t need to-”

“Sehun!” The said male was cut short in the middle of his sentence by three excited kids who came bounding at him, dressed as the most adorable pigs that he has ever seen in his life. Sehun was sure that his babies would be the best today out of all the kids.

“Hey.” He greeted back with the happiest smile that he had conjured up in the past few days and crouched down to give them a small hug. Even though he has convinced himself to hold back after his fight with Jongin, he still couldn’t stop himself from dropping kisses against their bubbly cheeks.

“How are you guys?”

“We are fine, but we really missed you,” Hyunjae replied right away before placing his small hands on his face.

“Are you feeling better now? Manse was afraid that you were going to die, but then Uncle Baekhyun said that it wasn’t something to worry about.” A laugh tumbled past his lips which was shared by Jongdae too as soon as the second-eldest triplet revealed that.

“I’m fine now. You don’t have to be scared that I’ll die.” He assured the kids with an amused smile while placing his hands over Hyunjae’s. God, he was already feeling better than he has for the past whole week.

“Sorry, that I scared you guys like that.” He apologized after a small beat of silence and hugged Yun closer to himself when the youngest triplet brought his hand up to feel his forehead.

“You don’t feel hot anymore.”

“That’s because I’m perfectly healthy now,” Sehun replied before looking up at Manse when he stepped closer to him too.

“You should take better care of yourself.” The eldest triplet scolded with a frown though he walked inside his embrace without any protest when Yun stepped to the side to make some space for him. The babysitter wound his arms around the small body and squeezed it.

“What is it? Is Manse worried for me? Should I start getting wrong ideas now, hmm?” He teased the usually feisty triplet and let out a breathy laugh when the kid let out a small sound of protest.

“No! I still think you’re stupid.” Manse remarked heatedly before slumping against his chest and looking up.

“Come back. I don’t like eating take outs.”

“Hey! What about the dishes I cooked for you guys?” Jongdae butted in while supporting a mock hurt expression on his face.

“Uncle Dae, your food isn’t as good as Sehun’s,” Yun replied with a giggle which only increased in volume when Jongdae crouched down to tickle the youngest. Sehun watched them with a small smile (feeling himself growing fonder of the kids) and turned to face Hyunjae when he tugged at his arm lightly.

“Did you talk to Dad? Will he come today?” The smile on Sehun’s face slipped away completely as soon as he registered the question. What was he supposed to say to the kid? Was he supposed to tell him that his father didn’t consider their show important enough to waste his time on or was he supposed to makeup some excuse?

“I-I did talk to him about it…” The babysitter started hesitantly after a moment of silence and unconsciously stroked his hand up and down Hyunjae’s arm when he observed just how excited the kid was for his answer – most probably expecting a positive one.

“But, I didn’t get to persuade him.” He finished off carefully, not wanting to raise any false hopes. He knew the kids would be shattered if he lied to them that their father would be there when he was not planning on showing up, but the falling faces had him amending his words immediately.

“I got sick, right? I didn’t get the chance to do so, but your dad didn’t say that he won’t be here and told me that he will try his best for you guys, but I can’t be sure whether he will make it or not.” His words seemed to have breathed life back into the triplets because their falling expressions completely turned into radiant ones.

“It’s okay! If dad said that he will try then he’ll be here. I’m sure.” Manse claimed excitedly and with so much confidence that it kind of made him feel sick because he knew that Jongin was not even going to try and it was just a lie he made up.

“You really love these kids, don’t you?” Sehun has completely forgotten for a moment that Jongdae was there as well and the other Omega most probably knew that his younger brother was not going to be there. He just hoped that his friend would play along with him instead of shattering the kids’ hope.

“Of course! Sehun, you love us, right?” Hyunjae cut in cheekily, even before he could reply, which made the babysitter smile.

“How can I not love you?” He responded fondly and brought his hand up to bop his nose with the back of his fingers.

“You guys are so sweet and cute.”

“And what about dad? Do you love dad too?” Yun added in, making the Omega go rigid in his place right away.

_Oh, Sweetie…you have no idea._

Sehun thought to himself wishfully and gave the youngest triplet a tight smile which he was sure wasn’t convincing at all. However, thankfully, he didn’t have to suffer a lot this time around since the kids were called up by their teacher before he could open his mouth to give any kind of the response.

“Did you really talk to Jongin?”

“I did.”

“What did he say then?” Jongdae’s question made the babysitter scoff bitterly.

“Nothing much, he just showed me my place.”

“What are you – Oh God! Please, tell me he wasn’t rude-”

“We should go outside and settle down.” He cut his friend off and stood up straight while dusting his pants at the knees just in a pretense of being busy.

“The show is about to start and the triplets would hate it if we miss any details.” Sehun hated that small part of himself that still hoped that Jongin would somehow make it to the show before the kids’ part.

“Yeah, we should.” The Omega was thankful to his friend for dropping the topic even though it was done very reluctantly.

………………

  
The show was absolutely beautiful. Sehun loved every second of it so far even though he dreaded the moment, the triplets would be up on the stage. He dreaded to see their fallen expressions once they would fail to see Jongin (sitting at the very front row wasn’t exactly helping his case) in the seat next to him, but that was something he couldn’t avoid. That was something the kids have to learn to deal with and understand. Maybe, he was being irrational, still, he couldn’t help, but think that it was unfair to them and they deserved so much better.

     Minseok and Junmyeon have come to see the kids as well though they were sitting in the back along with Baekhyun and Jongdae. The couples have already settled themselves down by the time he got to the seats and requested him to take the one at the front since the triplets would love to see him during their performance the most because they have really missed him for the past whole week. Sehun really didn’t have any energy in him to fight on that, especially when he didn’t have a solid motivation to do so. It wasn’t even a big deal anyway, though now he wished that he had convinced his friends to let him sit in the back. He really didn’t want to see the kids’ happy faces falling.

     The babysitter straightened up in his place a little when the last act of the evening was announced (the triplets were the last act, as Jongdae has checked earlier with their teacher) and pulled out his phone to capture the lovely pigs. Maybe, Jongin will feel bad if he makes Jongdae send these adorable videos to him. It seemed kind of unlikely, but he can still try.

     Shaking his head to get his mind off the other things, Sehun raised his phone higher a bit when the big, bad wolf walked on the stage. The kid dressed in the grey, wolf costume looked around dramatically (as dramatically as a kid could) before hiding behind the bush nearest to the miniature straw house. The Omega watched on with bated breath as a cutely dressed Yun appeared on the stage from the opposite side, cheerfully making his way towards the straw house before he finally stopped and faced the audience.

      Sehun’s heart dropped to his stomach as the eager eyes searched the crowd for familiar faces until they finally landed on his rigid figure. He knew what he should be expecting. He knew that the triplets would know that their father wasn’t there as soon as they see him sitting alone so he had already prepared himself to see their gloomy and sulky faces.

     What he wasn’t prepared for was the growing grin on the youngest face as he looked at the seat right next to him that should be occupied by Jongin if he was there. Frowning in confusion, he brought his hand, which held the phone, down and reluctantly turned to face his right side; not really knowing what to expect. The babysitter wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous and why the hell was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden, but it might have to do something with the very familiar scent that his senses have failed to catch while he was busy being worried.

_Fuck! He’s here._

It was the first thought that crossed his mind as soon as his eyes caught the side of his employer’s sharp side profile that he has gotten himself familiar with over the past month. Jongin (dressed in his office suite as usual) was leaning slightly forward in his place while waving at his ecstatic son who continued with his role after he had made sure that his father was there. The guy next to him seemed so happy and proud to see his son on the stage wooing everyone that for a second Sehun had difficulty comparing him with the person who had straightaway refused to come when he had tried to convince him…but of course, sadly, it was the same person and the Omega couldn’t forget even a single thing that he had said to him even if he wanted to.

     Sehun blinked his eyes, appearing somewhat dazed for a second when Jongin turned his face to meet his gaze and immediately turned to face the front again when he saw the other male opening his mouth. He wasn’t there to have any kind of conversation with his employer. He was there for the triplets and them only. Thankfully, the head Alpha seemed to have gotten his memo because he didn’t try to get his attention again though the babysitter was extremely aware of the stare that was directed at his face. It was hard to ignore, but he still did so – very pointedly.

……………

  
The triplets were magnificent. Sehun enjoyed every single second of their play, now that he was free from the worry of having them sad since Jongin was there already. However, he did have another thing to worry about all over again (he wasn’t really looking forward to face his employer), but he decided to push that to the back of his mind, as he clapped loudly for the kids as they exited the stage.

“Thanks.” The babysitter snapped his head to the side when he heard that and brought his eyes up to meet Jongin’s; who looked strangely tensed at that moment.

“What for?”

“For telling me to come. I really enjoyed myself and the kids looked so-”

“Thank yourself. I did nothing.” Sehun cut in curtly before facing the front again. There was an awkward pause in their conversation which made the Omega wish for the ground to open up and swallow him. He didn’t want to have any sort of talk with Jongin. The last two days of his heat were miserable because he had been feeling depressed. The Alpha’s words had stung him more than the other could ever realize and it had made him decide that he will get rid of all the feelings that he held for him. Sadly, for that, he needed determination (he had it somewhat) and some time away from the subject of his affections which was kind of hard considering the fact that the other male was practically his boss.

“I called you again that night.” Jongin started again, just when he has decided to get up and leave.

“…but you didn’t pick up.” He wasn’t completely unaware of that fact since he has purposely ignored those calls.

“You got your point across the first time. I didn’t need to hear it from you twice.” The Omega replied tersely while still pointedly gazing towards the now empty stage. The pain and hurt that he has felt by the Alpha’s words and had with so much difficulty pushed to the back of his mind, washed over him again full force and caused his eyes to sting with tears.

_God! Oh Sehun, you are so weak._

“No, Sehun, I-” Blinking his eyes to get rid of the tears, Sehun got up from his place to leave (he didn’t really want to start bawling in front of the other male, seriously, that was the last thing he wanted to happen), but ended up stumbling back into his seat with a startled yelp when he felt a firm hand on his wrist pulling him back down.

     The babysitter was sure that his employer didn’t mean to tug at his arm so forcefully, especially if he was to take in the surprise that was clearly written across the other’s face, but unfortunately, that knowledge still didn’t help him in preventing the blush that burned his skin so fiercely. He really couldn’t help himself, not when Jongin’s face was so close to his’ and his hand was on his waist – most probably to keep him from tumbling over.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tug-” Sehun would have probably stayed to hear what the head Alpha had to say if he hadn’t suddenly caught Minseok making his way towards their seat, followed by the others. Letting out a small choked noise, he wretched his body away from his employer’s hold and stood up from his seat just in time the elder Omega reached them.

“Sehun!” Minseok greeted as soon as he was within his hearing range.

“How are you feeling now?”

“I-I’m fine. Seriously, it wasn’t anything out of the normal.” He replied back nervously while trying to will away the red color that was tinting his cheeks.

“Come on, can’t we even be worried now? You know you look kind of really sick at the moment.” It was Baekhyun, who spoke up this time from his place next to Jongdae.

“It was just a heat. Stop exaggerating it!” The babysitter complained with a frown and took a step away from his place when Jongin stood up in his place as well.

“So you finally made it, huh?” Junmyeon teased his brother-in-law with a smirk before turning towards his husband and continuing.

“How many years did it take again?”

“You’re not slick, Junmyeon.” Jongin countered with a scowl before his gaze slowly shifted towards Sehun again; which he avoided meeting as much as he can.

“Was just saying. The kids would be really happy to see you.” Junmyeon defended himself and raised his hands in mock surrender. The Omega was thankful to him for it since it shifted the head Alpha’s attention away from him.

     There was an obvious tension between him and Jongin when the other guys arrived. It was still present there, thick in the air and Sehun wondered whether they could tell or not. Jongdae should be at least, able to have some idea since he had vaguely told the other about the course that him convincing Jongin has taken. Maybe, that’s why he hadn’t made any joke out of the situation yet like the others.

“I will go and see if the triplets need anything.” The babysitter excused himself awkwardly after a short moment of silence passed between them. Being around Jongin so soon suffocated him. He wanted to just hide somewhere he can cry freely without being judged, but sadly that had to wait. At least, he can keep his distance from the other male and that he will do.

     There must have been something in his tone or face that might have alerted Baekhyun because his friend was soon looking at him with a concerned frown though Sehun only shook his head at him to let him know not to worry and walked away from the group to make his way to the backstage.

 

* * *

   
“Well, here goes nothing…” Sehun mumbled under his breath before he pushed open the door to the Kim residence after a great amount of self-encouragement. It was hard to step in, especially after the way he has been trying his best to ignore Jongin at all costs. The fact that it was Sunday and not even his work day made it all that much harder.

     Yesterday, the babysitter may have escaped to the backstage in pretense of helping the kids (not really since he did help them get dressed back in their normal clothes and tied their shoelaces for them) just to ignore his employer and it may have been a very great plan as well until the fact dawned upon him that backstage, alone with the kids was the worst possible place that he could have chosen because of course, Jongin would come back as well to greet his kids. Not to mention the fact that at least, in front of the other guys his employer had to refrain from talking about the whole issue him. He really had been stupid.

     Sehun was in the middle of wiping Manse’s face clean of sweat when the triplets had excitedly greeted their father and left him alone, crouching on the floor, to hug Jongin; whose burning stare was fixed on his turned back though thankfully, that was removed when the other male shifted his attention towards the kids. Cursing himself under his breath, he made quick work of packing all the things that the triplets have brought and quickly got up to leave just as his employer has sent the kids away. The Omega was sure he wouldn’t have been able to escape Jongin this time around, but by sheer luck (maybe God was finally on his side) the guys came back, not even a second later, with kids following close behind them. He has never been so thankful before in his whole life.

     It was a heartwarming sight to see the triplets so radiant after they were showered with praises. Sehun really would have loved to stay and watch them at their brightest for the rest of the night when everyone made the plan for the celebratory dinner and invited him to join, but sadly, he couldn’t for very obvious reasons. The babysitter had excused himself with the claim that he was still way too tired and worn out from the past few days and needed an early end to the day which wasn’t exactly a lie.

     The kids were sad and had asked him to visit them on Sunday which he has once again declined under the light that it was not his working day. They got a bit sulky at that (honestly Sehun himself did too), but have perked up immediately when he promised to join them like usual on Monday.

     So…what was he doing here? That he had to thank Jongdae for. It was a very beautiful Sunday. Sehun had slept into his heart’s content without the curse of his heat (meeting the triplets greatly lifted his mood up) and have fixed himself a hearty breakfast. He was busying washing the dirty dishes in the sink at about twelve in the afternoon when he has received the call from the other Omega.

  
_“Sehun, I know you probably don’t want to see Jongin, but I really have a huge favor to ask.” Jongdae has started, sounding as guilty as one person could._

_“What is it, hyung?” Sehun has inquired back with a tired sigh._

_“The kids are sick. I think it was something they ate at the restaurant since I have been feeling under the weather as well-” Jongdae probably had more to say, but the babysitter has cut him off right away._

_“The kids are sick? All three of them?” He remembered himself inquiring incredulously._

_“Yes! That’s why I called you. Minseok and Junmyeon are out of the town. I’m feeling sick myself and Baekhyun can’t take care of kids to save his life. Please, just go over and see how Jongin is doing?”_

_“I-I…” He had trailed off in thought. If he was being any smarter at that moment he would have refused with the claim that the head Alpha has been taking care of the triplets for the past four years or so. Why was it a problem now…but he wasn’t being smart and was extremely worried for the kids, so he has agreed?_

“Sehun!” The said male was pulled out of his thoughts by an excited call of his name though Sehun’s body must not have been functioning properly at that moment or maybe it was just his eyes because he can’t fucking believe what he was seeing at the moment.

_Why the hell is Kim Jongin cuddling his sick kids on the couch HALF NAKED?_

It wasn’t good for his health. Nope, not at all. It probably wasn’t good for his anger and his resolution to get over the head Alpha as well because Sehun can feel his freaking skin burning red and  _God_  did he know it was not because of embarrassment, but something else entirely.

_Get it together, Oh Sehun!_

He mentally scolded himself and tore his eyes away from the half-naked male and his very fit torso. The babysitter was sure he saw a fucking eight-pack where his stomach should have been. Was it even possible?

_Seeing him half-naked isn’t really going to help me get over him._

The Omega mourned internally before clearing his throat and throwing the triplets a sorry attempt of a smile. He has been doing that a lot lately which made him wonder whether the kids would end up finally questioning him about it or not.

“Hey…” He greeted back lamely while shuffling awkwardly near the entrance of the launch. Out of all the things that could have happened, he had to be surprised with a very fit and half-naked, unmated Alpha who he found attractive already; not to mention that his wolf already considered the tanned male as a potential mate. Kill him.

“I-I’m sorry the door was opened and Jongdae called me-” He started to explain nervously when he made eye contact with Jongin though the said male cut him off with the shake of his head.

“No, it’s okay. I’m actually glad that you came.” His employer reassured with a small smile and pulled Yun closer to himself when the youngest seemed to have slipped off his chest a bit. The triplet looked especially tiny and vulnerable at that moment against his father’s built chest; so much so that it made his heart ache.

“Sehun~” Hyunjae’s whine shifted his attention away from Yun (and Jongin’s chest – his treacherous eyes) towards Hyunjae who looked equally tiny and vulnerable tucked against his father’s side. He wasn’t going to question Jongin’s nakedness since he knew that the skin-to-skin contact must have been calming for the kids though, he still wondered whether the other male would do something about his nakedness now since he was there too. Turned out, the Alpha wasn’t exactly worried about that – with that body, Sehun didn’t really have to question why. He would be that confident too if he was that fit.

“How did you guys end up getting sick all at the same time?” He finally pulled his head out of the gutter and inquired while shuffling inside, a bit reluctantly.

“Ask dad! It was Uncle Baekhyun’s idea to go to that ugly restaurant.” Manse piqued up from Jongin’s other side with a frown and Sehun totally get him. Baekhyun has been ruining his life for the past three or more years. Also, he was sure that the triplet was looking for another adjective to use since ugly wasn’t really doing the job. By the look on the eldest triplet’s face, he was quite aware of that.

“Well a life lesson, never listen to Uncle Baekhyun again.” The babysitter voiced out with a grimace and walked forward to see whether the triplets had a fever or not since they appeared to be quite feverish.

“Do they have a fever?” He didn’t really want to talk to Jongin, but it was also clear that he didn’t have much of a choice. He could always keep it to necessary things though and not making eye contact with the Alpha was helping him a lot too.

“Yun’s the worst.” It seemed like talking to him about their issue was the last thing on Jongin’s mind at the moment which Sehun was thankful for.

“I can tell…” He muttered under his breath before finally looking up at his employer though only for a short moment before he was looking away again towards the youngest triplet; who was looking up at him with the most pitiful eyes.

“Does your tummy hurts, sweetie?” An answering nod had Sehun leaning forward to brush the stray locks out of his eyes.

“What about your throat? Is it sour?”

“No…” The four-year-old answered and reached out for his hand which the babysitter let him take it. His skin was practically burning.

“My tummy hurts.” Sehun turned towards the other two triplets and checked their temperatures as well before asking them the same question. The answering nods pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

“Do they have loose stom-” He started inquiring with a frown and shifted his gaze up towards Jongin, but only ended up trailing in the middle when he noticed just how close he has gotten to his employer. For some reason, it was only then that he became aware of the addicting scent around him and shot up straight in his place when the urge to nuzzle his nose against the Alpha’s neck started to cloud his better judgment. Clearing his head, he once again averted away his gaze and scooched back a little on the couch – he needed as much distance from Jongin as he could manage.

“I think they have stomach flu or a stomach bug. It doesn’t seem like food poisoning to me, but you should still have the doctor check them.”

“I called my friend,” Jongin replied after an awkward pause and caressed Yun’s head.

“She said, she’s on her way.”

“Dad do I have a bug inside me?” If it was possible, Yun looked even more horrified and miserable as he asked that question which made the Omega curse himself mentally.

“I hate bugs!”

_So do I…_

The babysitter agreed mentally before he reached out to console the youngest triplet; who surprisingly got off his father to jump in his arms. Sehun blankly blinked his eyes, wrapping his arms around the small body almost instinctively, before hesitantly turning his eyes towards his employer. Jongin didn’t appear particularly upset (his gaze was a bit softer, but he was probably being delusional), but he has already clearly told him that he shouldn’t try to be anything more than a babysitter and no matter how much that stung, he couldn’t just go against the father’s wishes.

“It is okay, Yun. You don’t have a bug inside you.” He consoled and ran his hand up and down the kid’s back.

“But y-you said I have a bug.” The four-year-old weakly protested which made him smile.

“I also said that you have the stomach flu. Don’t worry there’s no bug.” He assured with a chuckle and attempted to pull the kid away, but Yun just latched back to him.

“You’re warm. I want to stay here.” The youngest whined while burying his face in his neck. He did understand where the kid was coming from. He was an Omega, not to say, he still had the sweet lingering scent of his heat on him which should be pretty comforting and soothing for the triplets.

_Fuck._

_Jongin is going to freaking fire me._

Maybe it will be for the best.

“Your dad-” Sehun started almost in a panic, but he was cut off by Jongin; who carefully got off the couch.

“Umm…it’s okay.” His employer informed a bit awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Actually, maybe you can stay with them here. I’ll prepare something for them to eat.”

_Well, what can I do if he wants me to stay with them?_

If he would have been anymore braver, he would have told Jongin that he would make something for the kids to eat since he was a better cook between them anyway, but sadly, he didn’t have enough courage, especially after their argument.

……………

 

The friend that Jongin mentioned didn’t come along until an hour later and confirmed it that it was indeed stomach flu that the kids have most probably contracted from the food in the restaurant. Yixing, as his employer has introduced the sweet Omega to him, has given the triplets their first doses of medicine and have instructed Sehun to take care of the rest diligently if he wanted the kids to recover fast, as his friend was a total helpless case in such stuff and forgot about things easily. The babysitter really would have laughed at that if his employer wasn’t standing in the room with them.

     Speaking of Jongin, he has tried his best to breach the topic of their issue with him again, but Sehun has avoided it at all costs by being around the kids almost all the time. He has been quick to escape any place where the Alpha could catch him alone and have taken advantage of the fact that his employer won’t talk about anything in front of his kids; unless of course, he wants to answer questions that both of them didn’t know how to. It was working well. However, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep up with it because Jongin was clearly starting to get a bit frustrated if the glare that has been burning his back has to tell him anything. He really was pushing at the limits of the other male.

      Currently he was in the Kitchen, preparing light sandwiches for the triplets to eat for the night (Yixing has said that the chicken soup would be too heavy on their little stomachs so that has been crossed out) while their father was putting them to sleep since they have been feeling drowsy after they have taken their medicine. He was in the middle of putting away the garbage into the waste basket when Jongin finally stepped inside the Kitchen. Really, Sehun knew that he was coming since the intensity of his scent kept on getting stronger.

     Clearing his throat, he pointedly ignored his employer (he had nowhere to go now because the kids were asleep already) and made his way back to the counter while half-panicking. He really wasn’t looking forward to this very conversation that was going to take place between them.

“Sehun, I need to talk to you.” The said male froze in his place for a long, silent moment before he finally went back to his work.

“I don’t.” He shot back curtly and took hold of the leftover cabbage and tomato before making his way towards the fridge to store them away. He had just closed the door of the fridge after putting the vegetables away when he felt a looming presence behind him. Trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart, Sehun turned around in his place with a glare which faltered all too soon when he noticed just how close Jongin was.

“Well, too bad, I’m not letting you run away this time before you listen to me.” The head Alpha clearly didn’t sound happy at the rejection and it was clear from his face.

“M-Mr. Kim, please step back and let me do my job.” The babysitter cursed himself for stuttering in the start of his demand (which was otherwise quite firm) and tried to step to side to make his way to the counter again, but ended up only stepping back with a gasp when Jongin stepped closer to him and slammed his hands against the fridge behind him to cage his figure.

“W-What are you doing?” It was really hard to keep the incredulousness out of his tone, as he stared up at the other male with wide eyes.

“I have something to say and you will listen to it.” His employer asserted in a rather commanding tone which caused a shiver to run down his spine and awakened his Omega instincts which he wasn’t really proud of at the moment since he was supposed to be angry.

“There’s nothing to say! You made your point clear over the phone.” Sehun protested heatedly before bringing his hands up to try and push the Alpha away which kind of only made him look like a fool because the other male didn’t even budge.

“There is. I need to apologize.” Jongin contradicted and moved one of his hands away from the fridge to take hold of his wrist to stop him from pushing at his chest.

“That’s not how you apologize!” The Omega protested before wrenching his wrist out of his hold, thankfully his employer let him do it without much struggle.

“What are you even apologizing for? What you said was true. There’s nothing wrong with it. I am  _just_  a babysitter.” He absolutely hated the way tears were currently stinging his eyes.

“For heaven’s sake, Sehun!” Jongin finally burst out in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. For some reason, the babysitter couldn’t bring himself to move and say anything.

“I know, I said that and I’m sorry okay? I really am sorry. I-I was stressed and I know that’s no excuse, but trust me…I didn’t mean a single word I said.” He explained and once again leaned forward towards him.

“We all say things when we are angry. Can’t you just forgive me for this once? I know, I have hurt you with my words and I would have probably hated myself for it too, but…” The tanned male trailed off at the end of his sentence before gazing at him straight in the eyes.

“I’m aware that I’m not a good father.”

“I never said that!” Sehun protested right away and frowned when his employer only shook his head.

“I  _know_  that, Sehun. You don’t have to tell that to me, neither do the kids and it honestly has been my biggest insecurity. Believe me, I try my best for them, but being a father at such a young age along with all the responsibilities of the company and the pack – I barely have time for myself.” The admission only should have been enough, but the Omega felt like the reason for their fight was still there and unsolved even though some of the weight lifted off his shoulders.

“I understand that. I told you that day, okay? I-I don’t think you are a bad father. I can see that you love them, but they don’t see it. They are too young to understand it and once in-”

“Once in a while doesn’t hurt. I get it. I was really happy to be there for the kids yesterday. I truly enjoyed myself there and it has been the happiest I have felt in a long time, I felt relaxed and working after that hadn’t felt like a chore – it has been for a while now. You were right, maybe I need a break as well and need to let others take care of the things. I need to find time for myself too and focus more on the triplets.” Jongin hurried to agree with him before giving him a crooked smile.

“I got your point and I’m sorry for snapping at you that day. You really caught me at the bad moment. I swear, I didn’t mean it. I really appreciate the way you love my kids as if they are your own. No one has ever bothered to do that before that’s why you catch me off guard sometimes.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Sehun clarified with a sniff and averted his gaze when the first tear slipped past his lid.

“T-The kids really wanted you to come and…they were so happy when I promised to talk to you. I-I’m sorry.”

“I know, Sehun and I’m-”

“I wasn’t trying to be anything else too.” The babysitter confirmed and brought his gaze up to stare at Jongin when he felt fingers wiping away his tears.      

_God this is so embarrassing._

“I didn’t mean to say that too.” His employer assured with a wince and cupped the side of his face to wipe the tears under his eyes as well.

“But-” The Omega started with a frown but was cut off by the head Alpha.

“I won’t really mind if you try to be something else too, Sehun.” The said male felt his eyes going wide as soon as he heard that.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I-”

“Woah~” The sudden noise of surprise from the entrance of the Kitchen interrupted Jongin before he could move any further with his explanation which was honestly not good for Sehun’s health since his heart was beating at a fairly abnormal rate and his mind was whirring. Moreover, the anticipation was killing him from inside.

_Don’t get you hopes high!_

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise?” The question caused both of them to snap their head to the left where Jongdae was standing with a very smugly grinning Baekhyun.

“Nice? I say this is the best surprise of my life.” His loud-mouthed Alpha friend agreed with his boyfriend and shot Sehun a wink which caused the Omega to blush.

“I have been rooting for their ship to sail even before Sehun started this job.” The babysitter shot his friend a murderous glare and bashfully took a step away from Jongin when the other male took his hand off his face while clearing his throat.

“I thought you were sick?” His employer questioned his brother who was grinning at them too.

“I honestly thought Sehun would have left by now,” Jongdae replied with the shrug of his shoulders before wiggling his brows at them.

“What about you guys? I thought you were having a fight.”

“They were having a fight?” Baekhyun butted in right away with a frown which caused Sehun to groan.

“Shut up, Baek.” He demanded in order to calm his burning face down and made his way out of the Kitchen with the claim that he was going to check up on the triplets.

…………

  
Was it even possible to blush so much? Was it healthy? Was he allowed to kill a pest named Byun Baekhyun?

     Sehun especially wanted the answer for the last question when he once again felt his cheeks heating up. Baekhyun was currently in the middle of imitating (very exaggeratingly) the compromising position that he found him and Jongin in when he came to the house with Jongdae to let Minseok and Junmyeon know what has exactly gotten the loud-mouthed Alpha to grin like a madman almost constantly. To make matters worse, Jongin was there too and he has apparently given up on controlling his brother’s boyfriend antics. Actually, if he was, to be honest, Sehun really thought that the head Alpha was enjoying seeing him light up like a fucking candle.

_I hate them all._

He mourned to himself internally and threw a glare towards Baekhyun when he caught his eye. His annoying friend just threw him a smirk before opening his mouth again, but the babysitter was having nothing of it. He abruptly shot up in his place (which brought all the attention to him, but it’s not like he wasn’t the center of their attention already) and offered to make tea for everyone before escaping out of the launch even before anyone could give him any sort of reply which was a sad mistake on his part because his actions seemed to have only amused them; judging by the laughter that followed his escape.

………

By the time he came back with some light snacks and tea, the triplets have already woken up. Manse was just making his way down the stairs while Yun and Hyunjae were comfortably seated in their father’s lap. It seemed that they have woken up before their eldest brother. Sehun sent Yun a small smile when the kid blinked up at him and bent down to place the tray on the table. There were some lingering teasing mummers that were coming from Baekhyun’s side (most probably about his hasty departure), but the Omega decided not to waste his time on his useless friend.

   He settled down on the couch with his own cup of tea when everyone was served and let out a small sigh of relief as he registered that his friend has temporarily forgotten about embarrassing him any further. Heck. If food keeps his mouth shut, the babysitter was ready to feed the annoying Alpha until he bursts.

“Do you want to eat something too?” Sehun heard Jongin distinct voice and turned his face to the side just in time to see Hyunjae shaking his head.

“It feels weird when I eat,” Yun complained from his slumped place and shifted a bit in hopes of climbing up his father’s chest. The Omega really wasn’t sure where the kid was trying to go.

“It won’t feel weird this time.” His employer pacified the kid and took hold of his small waist to keep him from moving any further.

“How do you know that?” Hyunjae butted in and frowned at the snacks placed on the table.

“I think, I won’t be able to eat ever again.” The second-eldest triplet continued which caused the babysitter to shake his head with a chuckle.

“You’re being dramatic, baby.” Jongin countered with a chuckle of his own and reached down to pat his son’s head.

“It won’t feel weird this time, I promise.” Sehun tore his gaze away from the adorable sight in front of him to look down at Manse when he felt a small tug at the leg of his pants.

“Can I sit in your lap?” The eldest triplet questioned, though he necessarily didn’t wait for any answer and started climbing up to lay down in the Omega’s lap. Sehun brought his cup of tea up to avoid spilling it and looked down at the kid in his lap with eyes wide in shock. He hadn’t expected Manse to skip his father in favor of laying down in his lap.

“Sure, you can.” The babysitter muttered out belatedly before bringing his arms down again. He extended his free hand to brush the stray strands out of the triplet’s eyes and smiled down when Manse let out a small yawn.

“Are you still sleepy?”

“Nghh…” The eldest triplet grunted before turning over in his lap to stare at his brothers who were staring right back at him.

“Dad?” Hyunjae called out with a yawn of his own.

“Y-Yeah…” Jongin crooked out and cleared his throat awkwardly when he saw Minseok grinning at him with teasing eyes.

“Can Sehun live with us?”

_Oh, Lord! Here they go again…_

Sehun really didn’t mind the question itself. It was quite endearing that the triplets loved him so much, but he really can’t afford being embarrassed like this in front of Jongin; who didn’t surprisingly look shocked by the inquiry.

_Don’t tell me they pester Jongin about this whole thing._

_This is so embarrassing!_

To add the cherry on the top, Baekhyun was there too. The babysitter was sure that this conversation was headed to no good place and if he could, he really would have liked to avoid it at all costs.

“Yes, Dad, can Sehun live with you?” Baekhyun teased with a cackle and buried his face behind Jongdae’s shoulder to suppress his laugh when the head Alpha turned towards him with a scathing glare.

“Don’t ever call me Dad again, Baekhyun,” Jongin grumbled with a disgusted scowl.

“So does that mean, Sehun lives with you guys?” Nothing can put Baekhyun off the tangent, can it?

“Shut it, Baek!” Sehun finally hissed from his place (he was sure he was looking like a freaking ripe tomato by then) before his employer can make any kind of response.

“Aww~ come on, Sehun. I was just repeating the question for Hyunjae.”

“You-” The babysitter was cut short in the middle of his sentence, as an annoyed Manse lifted his head off his lap.

“So can you live with us or not?” The eldest triplet went straight to the business without any further delay and if he was not mistaken, the kid even threw an annoyed glare at his uncle Baek.

“I-I can’t.” Sehun stuttered out before throwing his friend a glare when he noticed that he was about to open his mouth again.

“But why not?” Yun whined in response and shifted in his father’s hold with a sulky pout.

“That’s just not how things work.” What else was he even supposed to say? The triplets were too small to understand that Jongin was an unmated Alpha and he was an unmated Omega; things ought to get out of hand if they ever lived together. Not to mention, he just can’t move in with them – there have to be many feelings and maybe the occasional ‘I love you(s)’ involved which, to be honest, was a fantasy that Sehun wished to live. He wasn’t sure whether Jongin was on the same page or not.

_What exactly did he mean by ‘I don’t really mind if you’re trying to be something else’?_

_Curse Baekhyun for his timing._

“But it will be okay if you and Dad kiss!” Hyunjae brought him out of his thoughts, though Sehun wished that he really hadn’t.

“Yes!” Manse agreed right away.

“Sooyoung said that Mr. Park and Mr. Lee kiss all the time, that’s why they live together.” Flushing all over again, the Omega averted his eyes away from the head Alpha bashfully when their eyes met and he slowly brought his cup up to his lips so that he can slightly hide his crimson face.

“You guys should totally kiss. Mr. Park and Mr. Lee make it sound like fun.” Junmyeon jabbed in with a smirk which only caused the babysitter to slump further in his seat.

_Can I disappear?_

“Don’t encourage the kids,” Jongin warned his brother-in-law who just brought his hands up in mock surrender.

“Why do you want them to kiss so badly?” Minseok inquired curiously while facing the triplets with an amused smile.

_Not him too._

“So that they can make babies!” Hyunjae replied in an excited manner which conveniently caused Sehun to choke on his beverage right away.

“Sooyoung said that her little sister was born after Mr. Park kissed Mr. Lee.”

“She said they made weird noises at the night too, so Sehun and dad should do it too,” Yun added in helpfully, making the babysitter sputter in a flustered manner; even Jongin looked quite red in the face.

“That’s enough, boys.” Jongin finally scolded the triplets sternly and fixed his wavering glare down on Hyunjae when the boy whined. It broke Sehun’s heart when he saw their excited expression falling to give way to sulky pouts, but he really can’t have them talking about him having sex with their father for another extra second; especially not in front of so many people.

“But dad we want a sister too!” Manse whined from his place.

“I said that it’s enou-” The head Alpha cut himself short in the middle of his sentence when the babysitter’s phone suddenly started to ring. Feeling fortunate to have the chance to escape, Sehun hastily pulled his phone out and shifted Manse out of his lap to stand up.

“That’s Chanyeol.” He provided briefly with a flaming face (feeling fairly lost) and practically rushed out of the launch to finally evade the chaos.

 .........

 **  
** “Hey, Jongin do you know whether Yixing said to give one or…” Sehun trailed off at the end of his sentence and lifted his head up to gaze away from his phone’s screen when he noticed that he has stepped inside the Alpha’s bedroom without any permission and surprisingly it was his very first time. Of course, the babysitter is usually at home alone with the kids and could have easily peeked inside his employer’s bedroom without any one knowing, but Sehun respected Jongin’s privacy and held on to the belief that there was no need for him to invade his personal space like that. Besides that, he was just not curious about it. Even now it’s not his fault technically that he walked in unannounced since he was quite occupied on his phone trying to find the doctor’s number and the door was open. The Alpha should have closed it if he didn’t want any unwanted visitors.

     The second thing that crossed his mind right after the first one was the fact that he has once again called his employer with his name, which caused him to flush slightly. It just happened unconsciously, as he has stated before, he has been occupied with his phone.

     The third and the last thing that he should have noticed at the very first place was Jongin’s absence. The room was devoid of any living person though the babysitter concluded that maybe the other male was inside the washroom taking shower or something since he can see the light escaping through space under the black, wooden door located at the right corner of the room.

_Maybe I should come back later…_

Despite his thoughts, Sehun made his way further inside the room and couldn’t help himself from curiously running his eyes along the interior design. Jongin’s room mostly consisted of black, white and grey colors unlike the triplet’s (their room had the prominent scheme of baby blue color with cartoons on their wallpapers) which to be honest wasn’t that shocking. The furniture occupying the space was slick and black, with occasional shades of grey. There was a big, white clock hanging on the terminal wall that if he was, to tell the truth, was out of his understanding (he couldn’t really see the time on it). Next, he shifted his gaze towards the big closet on the left side – he was sure it was a whole freaking room – which automatically brought his attention to the dressing table right next to it. Many different products of different brands (no doubt expensive ones) were arranged on the otherwise slick, polished surface. Everything inside Kim Mansion was no doubt expensive, but this room had a totally different aura; something that truly matched Jongin. It once again wasn’t that shocking since this was his employer’s room. The insistent scent of the Alpha that attacked his senses in the series of bouts only reinforced that fact.

     This is the place where Jongin sleeps, changes his clothes, gets ready for work, where he works (judging from the small study table that was placed to the side with a system unit on it), where he spends most of his time and maybe where he lets out all his frustrations both in an innocent or not-so-innocent ways.

_You don’t need to think about that._

The Omega scolded himself mentally, with a soft hue of red covering his skin, and turned around in his place to leave the room for his own good. However, he stopped midway when he caught sight of the large photo frame that was decorating the wall right above the tempting looking bed that was inviting Sehun to just come and see whether those sheets were as soft as they appeared.

_Aww, they are so cute._

Sehun cooed mentally as he walked closer to the edge of the bed to see the picture of the triplets when they were just babies, dressed in grey wolf onesies. The babysitter wasn’t quite able to tell them apart, but one of them was trying to eat his fist, the second one was on his tummy smiling beautifully and the last triplet was looking to the side with a gummy smile of his own too. It was sure an endearing photo and the fact that it was the only picture inside Jongin’s room just made the whole thing more adorable.

“They are cute, aren’t they?” Sehun jumped in his place, startled, and turn around to face Jongin who was for some reason standing  _right_  behind him wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist.

“I-I…” He stuttered out unintelligently and unconsciously stumbled back to maintain some distance between them. It only caused his mile-long legs to knock into the end of the bed which in turn caused him to lose his balance. The babysitter instinctively flailed his arms to catch onto something and slammed his eyes shut with a small whimper when his back hit the soft sheets. It wouldn’t have knocked all the breath out of his lungs if it wasn’t for the sudden weight that was on top of his body.

     He has been vaguely aware of the hand that Jongin has wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling, but he was also aware of his own clumsy feet that have knocked against the Alpha’s leg which has eventually led the other male to lose his balance as well.

“Fuck! Are you alright?” Jongin asked right away before placing his free hand by the side of Sehun’s head to lift some of his weight off him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” The Omega pacified before slowly cracking one of his eyes open.

_Shit._

_This is too close._

It indeed was. The babysitter was sure that he could count his employer’s lashes if he could focus enough which sadly, was hard to do, especially with the other male hovering over him like this – naked and wet sans the towel wrapped around his waist. He was sure that if he didn’t get away from the other male soon, he would be wet too, but sadly that won’t be because he took a shower and for some other reason entirely. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. It has happened once when he was in heat, but he won’t be able to it live down if it happened again.

    Sehun bashfully brought his gaze up to meet Jongin’s heated one (why was he looking at him like that) when he felt a water drop falling on his face from the Alpha’s wringing locks and bit down on his bottom lip as the other male brought his thumb up to wipe away at the wetness. He self-consciously followed Jongin’s hand movement with his eyes, as the same thumb slyly trailed down to the corner of his lips which undoubtingly made the Omega blush till his roots.

“M-Mr. Kim?” The babysitter called out uncertainly just as Jongin put pressure on his bottom lip to set it free from the abuse of his teeth. Sehun felt himself blazing (the way his employer just kept on staring at his lips with so much desire in his eyes wasn’t helping his case either) and unconsciously fisted his hands against his shoulders.

_God!_

_Why does it suddenly feel so hot?_

_Fuck! I just had my heat._

_I can’t have another one so soon…_

“Hmm…were you not using my real name just now?” Why was Jongin suddenly so close to him? Why was he whispering against his ear? Why was he whispering at all? Didn’t he know that Sehun was fucking freaking out at the moment? And why the hell was he releasing his Omega pheromones at the moment? Fuck everything. Why was Jongin releasing his pheromones?

     The air around them was oddly charged, thick with some unknown tension that Sehun didn’t want to give a name to. He was afraid to get his hopes high. He was afraid to lose control, but Jongin made it seem so worth it that he wanted to let go of all his inhibitions.

“I’m…I…” The flustered Omega tried to form an intelligent reply (he has embarrassed himself enough), but he once again ended up trailing off with a small whine when he took a huge gulp of air in to calm himself down. However, it resulted in only agitating him further because their pheromones were dense in the limited space of the room. They messed with his head and enticed him to follow his instincts. Sehun can already feel the tell-tale signs of his arousal which he was sure Jongin can smell; though he didn’t know whether he was supposed to be embarrassed or shy by the fact that he can smell the Alpha’s arousal in the air as well.

“I like it when you call me by my name.” It was almost as if the other male wasn’t fazed by his lack of response.

“Oh-” Was it even possible for him to blush any harder? Sehun held the belief that it was not, but he found himself growing more and more uncertain, as his employer’s eyes shifted away from his lips to once again meet his gaze.

    The flustered Omega felt himself gulping unconsciously when he took notice of just how dark Jongin stare was and squirmed a little in his place, subconsciously. His heart was beating at an extremely abnormal rate (he was sure the other male can hear it which only made him more conscious) and for a second Sehun was even scared that it will burst right out of his chest. The way, Jongin slowly trailed his eyes back to his lips –  _damn it_  he was biting his bottom lip again – didn’t help his predicament either because his heart conveniently skipped a beat or two.

“J-Jongin…” Sehun once again called out nervously when he saw the said male tipping his head down to align their lips and clutched at the fabric of the shirt in his hold. The babysitter allowed his eyes to flutter close with a hitched breath as soon as he felt the first brush of the Alpha’s plump lips against his thin ones and brought one of his arms up to wrap it around Jongin’s neck when the other male just brushed their lips against each other again.

     A small, breathy gasp left Sehun’s lips as Jongin traced his fingers along his jaw before trailing them down the length of his neck torturously slow and light; almost to the point that the Omega barely felt them. Making a slightly whiny noise of complaint, the babysitter brought his other hand up to wrap it around the Alpha’s neck as well and pulled him down just as the arm that was wrapped around his waist all this time tightened and jerked his body upwards so that he was completely pressed against Jongin’s bare chest. Sehun wasn’t proud of the slick, that he felt leaking out of his hole and dirtying the back of his pants.

     Before he could even let out the moan that was threatening to spill past his lips, he was silenced by Jongin, as the Alpha finally kissed him properly. The babysitter felt his mind reeling as a plump set of lips moved against his’ passionately, almost as if they were coaxing him to let down the barrier of his own to let the other male enter his hot, wet carven. Tightening his hold around Jongin’s neck, Sehun pushed himself further into the Alpha’s body and let his lips fall apart to make way for his tongue. A soft groan came from the male above him as soon as he did that and rough hands came down to pin his hips to the bed which only caused a shiver to run down his spine. A small noise of complain escaped the Omega’s lips again when he felt the other male pulling away from the kiss.

“We should st-” Jongin was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a loud gasp that came from the door of the room. The babysitter immediately snapped his head in the direction of the entrance and flushed all over again when he saw the triplets standing there staring at them in wonder.

“Oh, God!” He gasped out embarrassed and pushed at Jongin’s very naked chest to create some space between them. It seemed like the Alpha was still a bit dazed because it took him quite some time to function properly again, but he eventually got off him while clearing his throat awkwardly and adjusting the towel he has wrapped around his waist. For some reason, that action only mortified the flustered Omega more. Shaking his head, Sehun quickly followed his suite and stood up from the bed while trying to process what had just happened.

“Do you guys need something?” Jongin spoke up after a painful minute of silence. It really was painful, the babysitter was sure he was going to die from embarrassment.

“Dad, what were you doing?” Hyunjae inquired curiously while shifting his gaze between his father and babysitter.

“Why are you not wearing clothes? You said that it’s bad-”

“Nothing! I just came to ask your dad about your medicine.” Sehun quickly interjected to save his own face.

“Sure…why was dad on top of you?” Manse, the menace, spoke up with narrowed eyes.

“Boys,” Jongin warned, but Manse continued staring at Sehun as if that alone would cause the Omega to blurt the whole truth out.

“I fell.” The babysitter justified in a flustered manner.

“I think they were making babies, Manse,” Yun observed quietly from the back which only caused Sehun to grow more mortified.

 “They were kissing!” He continued excitedly which seemed to have excited Hyunjae beyond belief.

 “When will the baby come?” The second-eldest triplet asked right away while turning towards his babysitter.

_Why are they talking as if babies drop from the sky?_

The Omega mourned mentally and cleared his throat to gain some composure. He had to help himself since Jongin was practically useless at the moment.

“There’s no baby!” Sehun hissed before walking closer to them.

“Now, you guys need to sleep so shush.”

“But you and dad need to make babies,” Hyunjae whined, making the babysitter glare at him.

“Stop it.” Jongin’s voice came from back as he stood up.

“It smells weird in here.” Manse observed suddenly, appearing completely unfazed by his father, which only made Sehun aware of his’ and Jongin’s pheromones in the air.

“It doesn’t!” He protested right away.

“It actually does.” Hyunjae supported his elder brother.

_Why God, why?_

“We will just have to ask Uncle Baekhyun about it.” Manse pointed out with the shrug of his shoulders once he realized that his father and babysitter weren’t going to tell them anything.

“Don’t you dare-”

“Kim Manse it’s your last warning.” Jongin interrupted Sehun in the middle of his horrified rant and walked closer to his eldest son.

“It’s nothing for you guys to know. Now, go with Sehun and take your medicine like a good boy, okay?”

“But dad-”

“Come on,” The babysitter jumped in and took hold of the eldest triplet’s shoulders to turn him towards the door of the room. As embarrassed as he was, he didn’t want the triplets to get scolded, especially because of what just occurred between Jongin and him.

“I’ll read you guys a bed time story.”

“And sleep with us?” Hyunjae added as a bargain. Sehun hated to disappoint him, but there was no way he was staying the night.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow after school.”

“But why not stay here?” The triplet inquired with a frown.

“I’m too big for your bed.”

“You can sleep with dad.” Yun butted in as if he was saying something that occurs in routine.

“We sleep with dad sometimes too. Dad, can Sehun sleep with you please?” The babysitter groaned internally as soon as he heard the question. He was certain that Yun had innocent intentions when he had said ‘sleep with you’, but still he can’t stop his brain from entering the gutter.

“I don’t think that’s the right thing to do, baby.” Jongin response only made the youngest triplet sulk.

“But, it’s getting really late so Sehun should stay in the guestroom.”

“It’s fine. I can go back-”

“Seriously, stay over for the night. It’s later than usual.” The Alpha cut him off in the middle of his protest with a commanding lilt to his voice. The babysitter wondered whether his employer even noticed that he has used his Alpha tone with him or not. Jongin doesn’t use it often, but when he does, it almost always renders Sehun helpless. There was just so much authority in his voice which the Omega wasn’t really surprised of. After all, there was a reason Kim Jongin was selected as the head Alpha of their pack.

“Are you sure about it?” Sehun tried once again, not knowing what he was exactly supposed to feel at that moment, especially when his mind was still reeling from their kiss earlier.

“Very,” Jongin replied before herding the triplets towards the door.

“Take the room next to triplets’. I’ll take care of their medicine. You should rest.” There was no room for him to argue because his employer was out the door with his kids as soon as he had said that.

_Looks like it’s going to be my first sleepover today._

…………

  

“Good morning.” Sehun, who was busying turning over one of the pancakes in the pan jumped in his place (he has been doing that a lot lately much to his dismay) and turned his face to the side to acknowledge his employer’s presence.

“G-Good morning.” He greeted back – a bit shyly for very obvious reasons – and forced himself to focus on the pancakes in the pan again.

“How long have you been here? It’s really early in the morning.” Jongin inquired while walking inside the Kitchen. He sluggishly made his way towards the cabinet to get the coffee mug before tilting his head in Sehun’s direction again.

“Umm…been about twenty minutes, I think. I’m used to getting up early and since there was nothing to do I decided to give breakfast an early start.” The babysitter provided before grabbing the plate he has placed on the counter and unloading the pancakes on the plate.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s okay.” His employer pacified before pulling out a black mug. He paused for a second before pulling a white one out too.

“Do you want coffee?” Sehun placed the plate filled with pancakes on the Kitchen table before turning around and leaning against the furniture.

“I’m not a huge fan of it, but sure.” The babysitter tried to reply as casually as he could and followed Jongin’s moments with his eyes as the tanned male made his way towards the coffee machine with an amused smile.

“Really? I can’t function properly in the morning without coffee.” His employer revealed before reaching inside one of the drawers to pull out a jar of instant coffee.

“That’s because you think you cannot. Coffee is bad for the health.”

“Once in a while doesn’t hurt,” Jongin repeated his words from their previous conversation and shot him a teasing smirk which caused Sehun to flush for absolutely no freaking reason. Okay, maybe the way the Alpha male smelled so nice (his scent was so raw and fresh in the early morning without any traces of a body spray) and managed to look so attractive (his messy hair were a bonus) even though he just got out of bed did things to his depraved Omega instincts.

“Y-Yeah, but you drink it daily.”

“Don’t you have classes today?” It seemed like his employer didn’t have an answer to that because he changed the topic of their conversation altogether.  

“No, I only had one, but it got canceled.” It surprising, how causal their conversation actually was. Sehun for once was not a blabbering mess.

“That’s actually great.”

“What?” The babysitter wasn’t sure why would the other male say that.

“I said that it’s great,” Jongin repeated his words before extending a hot, steaming mug of milk coffee in his direction.

“Why? Do you need me for something?” Sehun inquired with a confused frown and carefully took the mug from his hand.

“I made a lunch reservation at Tiffany’s.” His employer replied with the shrug of his shoulders and walked over to where he was standing.

“Okay…” The Omega wasn’t sure how that explained anything at all.

“Do you want me to pick the triplets up early and drop them off at the restaurant?”

“Not necessarily. Jongdae hyung told me he’ll pick the triplets up from the school today and will take them over to his place.” By then, Jongin was standing right in front of him with a very mischievous grin on his lips.

“Then why are you telling me…” A very confused Sehun trailed off in the middle of his inquiry as the sudden realization hit him; making him flustered within a mere second.

“Oh.” He muttered out intelligently and brought up the mug to take a sip of his coffee just for the sake of buying himself some time to process their whole conversation again – in the light of the events of the last night.

_Is he asking me out on a date?_

_Is he?_

_Oh- God! I’m not mistaken, right?_

“So…” Jongin started and placed the mug in his hand on the table behind him. The babysitter didn’t know whether it was intentional or not, but suddenly the other male was all over his personal space.

“Will you join me on a date, Sehun?” Even though Sehun has been vaguely aware of his employer’s intention already, he still couldn’t stop himself from growing bashful. He held onto his mug tightly and averted his gaze away from Jongin’s in order not to give away just how flustered he actually was.

“I-I…when do I have to be there?” His response seemed to have pleased Jongin because a bright grin lit up his face. Fuck. Was that dimple?

“Well, I was thinking that we can first-” Sadly, the Alpha was cut in the middle of his sentence by a sudden childish squeal that came from the entrance of the Kitchen.

“I told you! Dad likes Sehun.” Hyunjae claimed victoriously before making his way inside the Kitchen. If Sehun was flustered before, now he was downright blazing.

_God!_

_Why again?_

_We really should be mindful of the kids…_

“Well, I said they were kissing last night,” Yun interjected following his elder brother’s suite.

“J-Jongin…” The babysitter called his employer out embarrassed when the other male refused to step away from him even when he attempted to push him away.

“I like it when you call me by my name.” Was he being serious?

“Can you pleasmmph-” Sehun barely stopped himself from dropping his coffee mug and once again lit up like a freaking candle when Jongin just decided to shut him up by pressing a lingering kiss against his lips.

“I’ll text you the details.” The head Alpha provided, quite shamelessly, before turning towards his kids with a grin; who for some reason looked equally excited.

“Okay, guys. Let’s eat breakfast. I have to get ready and drop you off at the school.”

_Am I the only one with shame here?_

 

  
**_Epilogue:_**

 ** _  
_** Sehun’s first date was the most beautiful day of his life. He still remembers all the details. Jongin has insisted on picking him up from his house, he has spent almost the whole morning fussing over what to wear and in the end has called Baekhyun for help. His friend has been so excited that he had abandoned whatever he was doing in favor of coming over to his place and helping him. Sehun still remembers how flustered he had gotten when Jongin has shamelessly checked him out (Baekhyun had forced him to wear some makeup and the tightest pair of his skinny jeans) and complimented him later on. Whereas the other male has taken his compliment of ‘you’re looking nice too’ quite well, especially if he was to judge by that sinful smirk that he both loves and hates.

    Time alone with Jongin was something he cherished (with the kids around it was hard, but he was not complaining), but he equally cherished the time with the triplets too. Their date went surprisingly well (Sehun managed not to make a fool out of himself) that day. He was over the moon, his happiness had no limit and most importantly he was in love. Not that he expressed that at that time, but in retrospect, Sehun knew that he was in love with Jongin even back then.

     He still remembers the shy lingering looks that he had given Jongin because he simply couldn’t help himself. The tanned male had looked so handsome, there was no way he was not going to print that sight to the back of his mind. The smug smirk that Jongin had shot his way every time he had caught him staring sometimes still makes Sehun feel shy because he was such an obvious idiot back then.

     They had left the restaurant to walk aimlessly along the pavement and the Omega had blushed every time their hands have accidentally (or not) brushed together before Jongin had gone in for the kill and took hold of his hand without any prior warning. Sehun had just looked at his flustered and shocked whereas the other male has just sent him a teasing wink before  _so_  casually claiming that he was cute – which has meant the world to him at that time.

     The triplets had been so excited when they had picked them up from Jongdae’s place and Hyunjae had right away asked where ‘the baby was’ which had embarrassed Sehun even more than usual because now he was actually dating Jongin. He had also been asked whether he would live with them now which to their disappointment was still not happening – not so soon anyway. He had eventually moved in with Jongin, but not before he had graduated and gotten a job for himself which happened after their seven month anniversary.

     Sehun has started his career as an English teacher in high school a month after he has graduated which meant that he was no longer babysitting the kids. Actually, he had stopped taking money from Jongin as soon as they started dating because he was taking care of the kids because he loved them, not because he saw them as a job.

     Their ‘first time’ together (Sehun can never forget his first time with Jongin. How can he forget the feeling of his knot stretching him open so good anyway?) surprisingly didn’t happen until the fourth month of their dating. Jongin was busy and when he was not, the triplets were there and the Omega was strongly against scaring them. Sehun had regretfully gotten busy with his thesis as well and by the time the kids were asleep he had unwillingly bid his goodbye to his boyfriend already. However, that didn’t mean they didn’t want it. There had been way too many lingering touches, heated make-outs against Kitchen counters and frustrated groans when they had gotten interrupted in between. He has loved every second of it because he loved Jongin.

     They had eventually exchanged ‘I love you(s)’ as well. It was around the fifth month of their dating. Jongin had taken off from the office and they have gone to the beach for the day. Sehun still remembers the lingering heat of the Alpha’s fingers as he had held him close and kissed him breathless before admitting that he loved him in front of so many people – including the triplets who have squealed happily. The memory was fresh in his mind as if it only happened yesterday even though it has been years.

     It was after a year of living together and almost two years of dating that Jongin had finally asked him to marry him. That was another day of his life that Sehun could never forget. They have had their fair share of fights, but what mattered was the fact that they always rose above their conflicts and moved forward with each other. They weren’t perfect, but sometimes imperfection can be breathtaking as well.

     Sehun’s love for the triplets had only grown as months passed by. How can he not love them when they loved him so much? And he would admit that after one nasty fight with Jongin he would have never forgiven the other male if it wasn’t for the sake of the kids who had already started to see him as a parent figure. It had been a misunderstanding, a simple case of miscommunication, but it didn’t matter anymore because they have triumphed over it.

      Marriage came almost a year later and the kid’s wish to have a baby sibling was finally granted within the first three months of their marriage as the gynecologist confirmed that he was pregnant. The only excuse Sehun had was the fact that Jongin was insatiable. His husband, however, has taken great care of him throughout the pregnancy along with the triplets. Everyone just has been so excited about the new family member. On December 28, Sehun had given birth to a beautiful baby boy who was named Kim Yohan.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sehun was pulled out of his thoughts as familiar, sturdy arms wrapped around his waist from the back.

“Nothing. I was just wondering what would have happened if I had never taken the job as the babysitter?”

“I would have found you another way,” Jongin replied with a chuckle before settling his on his shoulder.

“Really?” The Omega challenged before raising an inquiring brow at the tanned male.

“You were way too busy, Mr. Kim.”

“Never too busy for you, love.”

“Oh God! You’re so cheesy,” Sehun replied with a giggle and turned around in his husband’s arms.

“You know, when I first took the job, I always knew Manse would be an Alpha, I had my doubts about Hyunjae, but I guess it’s not that surprising that he’s an Alpha too. Yun was always too shy. I’m sure we all knew he would turn out to be an Omega.”

“Well…I honestly thought that Hyunjae would be a Beta.” Jongin pitched in with his thoughts before frowning.

“What do you think Yohan will be?” Sehun turned around to gaze at his eleven-year-old son (he was playing the video game in the launch) and shook his head.

“I don’t know. Sometimes, I think that he takes totally after Manse, but then he’s so shy.”

 “Maybe he’ll be a Beta.”

“Maybe.” The Omega agreed with the shrug of his shoulders and turned towards the entrance of the launch when he heard a ruckus.

“Dad!” An eighteen year old Yun called out (Sehun wasn’t sure who he was calling because Yun called both him and Jongin dad. Hyunjae did too, but of course, Manse (that smug kid) liked to call him Mom. Really, the audacity of that kid) in an irritated manner as soon as he entered the house.

“What do you think happened this time?” Jongin inquired with a fond groan before letting go of his waist.

“I smell trouble.” Sehun joked before walking closer to the youngest triplet.

“Why are you on fire today?” Yohan questioned casually from his place before shifting his attention back towards the screen.

“Sehun! I can’t stand Manse and Hyunjae anymore.” Yun completely ignored his youngest brother and tugged on the Omega’s arm.

“What did we do?” Hyunjae’s voice butted in from the door as he casually walked inside, followed by Manse. His kids were all so beautiful and handsome, Sehun was so proud of them though he thought that it was a bit over the top when he heard that there’s a whole fan club dedicated to his sons in their school. Manse was already egotistic enough, he didn’t need any more flattering.

“You guys threatened my boyfriend again!” Yun cried while looking as offended as one person could.

“It was so embarrassing.”

“Wait- you have a boyfriend?” Jongin inquired almost immediately instead of supporting his whining son.

“Yes!” Hyunjae revealed with a scowl.

“Dad he is way too handsy with Yun for us to not threaten him.”

“Why am I only knowing about it today?” The tanned male complained before turning towards Sehun with a scowl; who just gave him a sheepish grin.

“It has just been two weeks.” The Omega tried to pacify his husband, but the latter was already frowning at his son.

“Break up with him.”

“Yah!”

“Dad!”

Both Sehun and Yun protested at the same time.

“Aren’t you being too much?” However, it was the elder Omega who continued.

“But Sehun, Yun is too small.” Jongin protested right away when he noticed his husband’s glare.

“I am eighteen already.” Yun countered and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You just had your first heat.” The father objected and crossed his arms over his chest too.

“Dad! Sehun, look, he’s being overprotective again.”

“I’m not!”

“You are.” Sehun agreed with his son and turned to glare towards Manse and Hyunjae.

“I’ll have a talk with you guys later.” He warned before taking hold of Jongin’s arm and dragging him to their room.

It was hard, but Sehun convinced his husband to at least meet Yun’s boyfriend before giving any kind of verdict. The fact that it was on the cost of his ass was a totally different thing.

 

 

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

 

“Thanks, Yeol.” Sehun thanked his best friend while stepping out of the car and slammed the door shut behind himself with a tired yawn. It has been a long day (more like a long month what with his thesis submission and final semester exams) and he wanted to do nothing more than to cuddle with the triplets and maybe their father too if they get the time alone or if Jongin wasn’t busy with work which he shouldn’t be since he had just finished the recent project he has been working on with Minseok.

“No problem. Go get laid now.” Chanyeol replied with a teasing grin which caused him to roll his eyes.

“The kids are at home.” The Omega responded with a sigh before waving his hand and walking away. He was so over their teasing, especially Baekhyun’s (Jongin was a whole other story), and barely reacted to them anymore. Somehow, the prospect of him not getting _dicked_ (in Baekhyun’s words of course) by his boyfriend of almost four months was funny to his friends and sadly he can’t even lie about it because they can literally smell him to confirm whether he was telling the truth or not.

     Baekhyun – that menace – has gone as far as to ask Jongin whether something was wrong with him because he just can’t understand how the head Alpha can even resist his ass.

  
_“Seriously, Jongin.” Baekhyun had started all of a sudden startling everyone at the dining table._

_“Is something wrong with you?” His boyfriend had shifted his gaze away from his plate to look at the loud-mouthed Alpha with a confused frown._

_“What do you mean?” Sehun hated that glint of mischief in Baekhyun’s eyes. He was ready to fucking kill his friend if he said something remotely inappropriate._

_“Do you see that ass-?”_

_“Eat your food.” The Omega interrupted his friend with a snarl._

_“Oh, come on!” Baekhyun had complained right away, not at all deterred._

_“I just want to know? How can he resist that ass of yours?”_

_“Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun had warned sternly while trying to will away the flush that was slowly climbing up his chest._

_“Baekhyun’s right.” To his horror, Jongdae (out of all people **Jongdae** ) had supported his boyfriend before he had thrown a smirk towards Jongin – who had looked at both of them with a wary gaze as if he wanted to be anywhere then there._

_“It’s been more than a year since you got laid, Jongin. I think the last one was that one nightstand you had with one of Minseok’s friend.” The other Omega had continued, blatantly ignoring the glare that his brother was sending his way, before eyeing Sehun’s figure with an appreciative grin._

_“I mean, look at him. He’s attractive and hot as hell. That ass is to kill for and don’t start me on those thighs. I bet he’d look so pretty when he’s naked-” That was verbal harassment. The younger omega was sure of it._

_“Jongdae.” Jongin had almost growled out his brother’s name in a warning, possessiveness very obvious in his tone which had caused a jolt of something to go down his spine which Sehun didn’t want to address at all._

_“Calm down.” Jongdae had just thrown his brother a serene smile. He knew what he was doing. He had done that all on purpose._

_“I was just wondering how your wolf is even letting you-”_

_“Jongdae hyung~” Sehun had whined in embarrassment, trying to stop him from saying anything else. It’s not like they didn’t want to do it. There was just never the proper place or timing with the kids around and their busy schedules. Plus, they had wanted to keep things slow at the start of their relationship instead of diving in headfast._

_“I was just saying that if Sehun hadn’t started dating you, I and Baekhyun were planning on inviting him for a threesome.” The other Omega had continued almost as if he hadn’t heard him whining. Sehun felt himself literally blazing in mortification._

_“You are asking for it.” Jongin had bit the bait straight away and the dangerous lilt to his voice had reminded him just why his boyfriend was a Head Alpha. His stare alone was so intimidating and commanding. Sehun had no idea how Jongdae was still smirking at his brother as if he had said nothing out of the norm. Baekhyun was spreading his germs._

_“Sehunnie, we are friends, but even I can’t resist tapping that butt. By the way, Jongin, I think he likes getting spanked. You should take some notes.” The younger Omega had wanted the ground to open up and swallow him alive as soon as he had heard that._

_“Stop it.” The head Alpha had threatened though his friend had paid no heed to it._

_“You should- aah!” It was almost comical how fast Baekhyun had lunged out of his seat with a very unmanly shriek when Jongin had reached out for him._

_“Don’t trust him, Sehun.” The said male had wanted to get up and run away when Jongdae turned back towards him. He was so damn thankful that the kids were with their Grandparents._

_“My brother is no saint. He’s a very horny Alpha with an equally dirty mind. His wolf is insatiable.”_

_“Kim Jongdae!”_

_“And he likes spanking too.”_

_  
_ Jongdae was a bigger menace than Baekhyun.

…………

  
“Jongin?” Sehun called out as soon as he stepped inside the house. It was unusually quiet which made him wonder whether the kids were sleeping or not. It was almost seven. They can’t possibly be napping. Maybe they are doing their homework.

     The thing is today was his last day at University and he had submitted the last piece of his thesis too. He had been busy with his course work for the past few weeks and have grudgingly not been able to spend a lot of time with the triplets and his boyfriend. Today, he was supposed to party away with his friends, but he had been in no mood of drinking so Chanyeol has offered to drop him off at Jongin’s place. It was kind of weird because usually, his best friend is the first one to protest whenever Sehun tries to skip out on their clubbing nights.

“Jongin!” He called out again when he heard no answer and slowly walked towards the launch which was devoid of any life. He checked the Kitchen next and then made his way up the stairs. Jongin’s office was the first room that he peeked inside though his boyfriend wasn’t there to his relief. He opened the door to the triplet’s room next, but it was surprisingly empty too.

_Are they in the toy room?_

Sehun frowned to himself before slowly walking towards Jongin’s room. He cautiously opened the door (once he had walked in on his boyfriend changing clothes and it was mortifying to say the least, especially when Minseok had been with him and the elder male had just pushed him inside the room before closing the door and walking away) and stepped inside when he didn’t see any signs of the Alpha there as well. He spent a split second being confused before a sudden waft of his boyfriend’s scent mixed with citrus entered his nose. He instinctively followed it to find the source and turned around when he finally detected that it was coming from behind the closed doors of the bathroom.

_So that’s where he is._

The Omega confirmed to himself before settling down on the bed with a tired groan. God. He was sure that he can sleep for days without any problem though that has to wait since he wanted to at least greet Jongin before knocking out for good. He sluggishly kicked his shoes off and laid down on his back with his legs dangling off the edge. He had spent way too many hours hunched over his laptop and now his back was being an absolute bitch to him.

     Sehun closed his eyes for a bit, Jongin’s comforting scent lulling him to sleep despite all his efforts before the fleeting thought about the kids’ whereabouts crossed his mind. He blinked his eyes open (sleep suddenly seeming a bit further away than it was previously) before shooting up in his place. He might be sleepy, but his nose was working pretty well and there was no doubt in the fact that he couldn’t smell the triplets anywhere in the house. For a moment, panic consumed him before he reasoned with himself that his boyfriend wouldn’t be taking a peaceful shower if he didn’t know where his kids were.

     Feeling a bit irritated at his own paranoia, he scooted lower on the bed with a scowl and looked around to chase away the sleep addling his senses. There wasn’t anything new there for him to see (he had been in the room quite a lot ever since they started dating), but it was still fascinating to take in the Alpha’s personal space that only a few people were allowed to enter. Sehun felt lucky that he was one of those few people since he absolutely loved the way Jongin’s scent surrounds him whenever he’s inside his room.

“Oh, God. I’m so sleepy.” The Omega whined under his breath and brought a hand up to stifled his yawn. He was just about ready to fall back on the bed and got to sleep (his boyfriend can wait for him to wake up) when his eyes caught sight of a small photo frame tucked next to a vase placed on the marble shelf against the right wall. It was something new because as far as he knew the triplets’ baby picture was the only photo frame present in the room.

     Getting up from the bed, a bit too abruptly that it made him feel dizzy for a second, he made his way towards the shelf and picked up the object of his interest. Sehun was shocked to see a picture of himself, smiling, staring back at him. He didn’t even remember taking that picture neither did he remember Jongin taking one of him so where did it even come from. From the looks of it, he had a hunch that it was taken on the day they had visited the amusement park with the kids-

“Why do I always catch you snooping around my room?” Jongin’s sudden inquiry caused him to jolt in his place (it gave him a very odd sense of déjà vu – the first time his boyfriend had caught him inside his room was quite similar and he had no doubt that the Alpha was referring to it as well) before he turned around to face the other male. The Omega was not proud of the way his eyes traced along his boyfriend’s freshly showered form without missing even a single second, almost habitually, especially when he saw Jongin smirking at him as he finally had the mind to bring his gaze back up to his face.

“Well?” The smug Alpha urged before taking a step in his direction.

“I-I don’t know,” Sehun replied with the shrug of his shoulders, trying to be as nonchalant as he could.

“Why are you always only in a _towel_ when you do that?”

“Fate, maybe,” Jongin replied with a cheeky grin before he took the frame from his hands.

“It’s a nice picture.” He commented when the Omega provided him with no reply (he was too busy freaking out because the other male was too close and too naked) before putting it back on the shelf.

“Though I like the real thing better.” Sehun absolutely hated the way his boyfriend could flirt so easily without coming off as awkward, especially when he wasn’t even dressed.

“When did you even take it?” He questioned instead of reacting to the compliment though he knew that his treacherous, pale skin was slightly red already.

“Obviously, when you were not looking.”

“I can see that, Jongin.” The Omega replied with a fond roll of his eyes as a small smile graced his lips.

“You are flattered.” The head Alpha pointed out before bringing up his hand to rub a thumb against his bottom lip. Sehun couldn’t really stop himself from leaning into the gentle touch.

“I’m not…” He protested weakly which only earned him a soft chuckle from his boyfriend.

“I wasn’t expecting you. Weren’t you supposed to go out and party with your friends?” Jongin asked after a short, but a very comfortable moment of silence.

“Hmm…I was honestly too tired to go out today.”

“Is that so?” The Omega shifted his gaze up to look at his face when he heard the teasing lilt in the other’s voice.

“And I missed you too so I told Chanyeol to drop me off here.”

“Now, you’re telling the truth.” Sehun scoffed with an amused smile as soon as he heard that.

“You’re flattering _yourself_ now.” He pointed out with a raised brow and trailed his gaze back down when he felt the thumb on his lower lip moving.

“Am I?”

“Very evidently.”

“All with a good intention though.” Jongin countered and the Omega would have probably made another smart remark if it was not for his boyfriend who leaned down to capture his lips.

_About time…_

Sehun lamented to himself with a smile and let his eyes fall shut in satisfaction as cushiony lips moved against his’ gently. It started off slow, like it always does, their wolves preening almost like they were savoring each other’s taste and warmth (maybe they were) for once without being pressed for time, but soon urgency started to slip through.

     The Omega earnestly lifted his hands up to cover the large, rough ones that took hold of his face and pushed his body closer to Jongin’s when he boldly bit down on his bottom lip. Usually, this is where they stop, knowing very well that the kids would be there soon, but this time they didn’t. Their unhurried close-mouthed press morphed into many short-lived coy, yet crude open-mouthed kisses as if they were coaxing each other to come out and play – much to his changing the Alpha took their sly game further.

     Sehun whimpered in the kiss as one of the hands-on his face moved up to lace through his raven locks impishly (like he was being teased which unsurprisingly made him shiver) before his head was raptly tipped back in order to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, there was nothing that he could do other than just take and let his boyfriend ravage his mouth as his lips became more and more insistent; their tongues dancing together in a way that was so new to him. Jongin was everywhere – up his back, over his arms, in his head and gradually taking over his senses. The Omega desperately clung to his boyfriend as the fervent need filled his body to the brim and made his world sway. The wolf inside him urging him to let the Alpha take care of him.

“Jongin…” He panted out as soon as he was given some time to catch his breath though it wasn’t long and soon a startled gasp left his lips when he was all but pushed against the wall behind him without any warning. Sehun scrambled to put his hands against the Alpha’s bare shoulders to brace himself when his demanding lips dominated his compliant mouth again.

“T-The kids.” He breathed out when Jongin broke their contact to press a lingering kiss against the corner of his slick and swollen mouth while his hands shrewdly played with the hem of his T-Shirt as if he was ready to take the obstructing fabric off any moment now; the thought alone caused the Omega to grow hot.

“What about the kids?” Sehun inquired nervously as giddy anticipation took over his body. He watched on with bated breath as Jongin straightened in his place to finally meet his gaze and felt himself blazing with desire when he noticed just how dark his irises were. They were dilated and filled with so much unadulterated need. It virtually felt like he was staring straight at the Alpha’s wolf who was shining through his eyes. Those were the eyes of the predator – a very frustrated and impatient one – who was ready to take what was his’ and Sehun felt like a desperate, willing prey that was about to be ravished; especially when he felt slick leaking from his hole as if his own wolf understood the other’s need and was making sure that his body was ready to satisfy him.

“Jongdae and Baekhyun took them. I’m sure, you being here is not a coincidence so they won’t be coming back tonight.” Jongin murmured in a dangerously low voice, which caused him to leak some more, before he loosely wrapped an arm around his waist and took a step closer, effectively trapping his body against the wall. The Omega let his eyes flutter closed again with a tiny moan and tilted his head to the side to give his boyfriend more space as the other male trailed wet, heated kisses along his jaw before moving down to nose along the column of his throat. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt him lingering against the spot where he was supposed to be marked.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sehun blinked his eyes open when he heard that question and looked at the other with a confused frown before he registered the way he was desperately clutching at Jongin’s shoulders.

“N-No! Don’t stop…please.” He whined while allowing his fingers to relax. God knows, how long he has waited for this moment.

“Good, because holding back would have been...” The Alpha trailed off, in an obviously strained manner, as if he wasn’t sure he should complete that thought of his’ or not. Sehun got what he meant anyway. How can his boyfriend even offer to stop? From what he has seen, his wolf was pretty much in control; both of them had given into their base needs, but then again Jongin had told him in a conversation before that he mastered great control over his wolf. No wonder the animal inside him was frustrated. He needed the control that he was rarely given. The Omega trembled at the thought of being at his mercy.

“Please.” He choked out with barely concealed need and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt hands brushing against the bare skin of his stomach before Jongin finally tugged the shirt off his frame exposing him to the crisp air of the room. Sehun would have been a bit shy or embarrassed if he was given any time, but his boyfriend straightaway went to latch his lips against his newly exposed collarbones making him moan at the sudden sting. It took him a moment to realize that the Alpha was teething at his skin and was most probably trying to mark him up with his temporary claim. Jongin trailed his lips away from the wet, stinging spot once he was done and settled down on the sensitive skin of the junction between the Omega’s neck and shoulder. Sehun felt himself rapidly melting in desperation when he felt soft licks against his marking spot.

“Ahh-” A startled yelp left his lips when his boyfriend bit down on his skin. It was not hard enough to break the skin (which meant that he wasn’t marked and they were not mates, but honestly he wouldn’t have minded it one bit with how far gone he was), but it was hard enough to bruise which he assumes was what the Alpha wanted judging by the small, satisfied hum he released. The Omega brought up his hands to fist his hands in the other male’s hair when he felt a tongue swiping against the freshly blooming mark on his neck. It seemed like Jongin had no qualms about marking him up because by the time he was done, Sehun was an absolute needy and moaning mess and his skin was littered with red blotches from his neck down to his chest. A particularly loud whimper left his mouth when he felt sudden heat enveloping his sensitive nipple though he wasn’t given any further time to process what was happening because out of nowhere there was a firm hand grounding down on his bulging member through his pants.

“Jongin!” Sehun sniveled as more slick dirtied the back of his pants and tugged at the hair in his hand to somehow show the other just how fucking wrecked he was already. He wanted the Alpha to do something, _anything_ to satiate the burning thirst inside him, but it seemed like the other male was going to take his time with him now that they didn’t have the threat of the kids walking in on them.

“P-Please…” He pleaded with hooded eyes when Jongin lifted his head up from his chest to take in his face. There was something sinister in his eyes as if he was enjoying it. He was enjoying wrecking him. He was enjoying having him so desperate for him. He was enjoying having him at his mercy. Sehun can practically see his wolf preening in satisfaction at the prospect of marking his territory; having so much control over him after such a long wait. _Damn._ They haven’t even gotten to the main thing yet and he was already begging.

“Fuck. You drive me crazy.” His boyfriend growled low in his throat before he tugged down his pants and boxers all in one go without sparing another second. The Omega quickly stepped out of his pants (which were kicked to the side by the other male immediately) and wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist when he was unceremoniously picked up. He clutched hard at the shoulders under his hands – he was sure he had left some nail marks – and dipped his head down for a kiss which Jongin was happy to indulge him with.

     Sehun didn’t even notice that his boyfriend was walking until the other male pulled away from their lip lock and slowly lowered him down on the bed. He reluctantly let his hold fall loose around the tanned shoulders and teasingly trailing his hands down his chest until he reached the knot of the towel; the bulge under it was rather prominent. The Omega slowly raised his head up to meet his Alpha’s gaze and scooched back a little (the silky sheets adoring his naked skin) with a whine when the other just took a step back. His complaint, however, was cut short as his boyfriend finally pushed the towel away from his body and let it sag to the floor.

     Sehun drank his body in without an ounce of shame because he simply can’t help himself. Beautiful tanned skin stretched over taut muscles, wide shoulders, defined pecs, equally defined abs and a groomed happy trail leading down to a very tantalizing V-line. This is the most of the Alpha he has seen yet in their four months of dating and he was nervous to go further, but still, he slowly trailed his eyes downward, sucking in a choked breath, when he actually caught sight of his prize.

_Man! Manse wasn’t wrong._

The Omega felt mortified that he was thinking about the innocent kid now out of all times, but that was something he could think about later, right now he was too busy staring.

     In lack of better words, Jongin was big (maybe even more so than an average Alpha) though that wasn’t a surprise since Sehun had felt it poking his butt one too many times to count whenever their frustrated make-outs became overheated. A new wave of lust and desire passed through his body and messed with his brain so much so that he was almost ready to submit to the wolf inside him that urged him to lay down and spread his legs for the other to take. It made him whimper, the thought, as more slick escaped out to dirty the sheets. Jongin must have noticed him staring (he would honestly be surprised if he hadn’t) because there was suddenly a hand under his chin tipping his head upward and automatically tearing his gaze away from the sizeable member to the other male’s glittering eyes fringed with long lashes.

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” His boyfriend teased with a very smug and satisfied smirk before he placed a firm hand against his shoulder to slowly push him down on his back. The Omega went along with his wishes compliantly and instinctively let his legs fall open when the Alpha climbed up on the bed with him.

     Jongin effortlessly exuded sexuality and authority. He was built, not overly so, in a way that it made him attractive to the eyes and his rank as their Head Alpha only made him appear that much more powerful. His boyfriend was _really_ handsome, but not only physically. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the sincerity that he held for his work and family both. He was handsome in the way he touched him, smiled at him, understood him and was so patient with him. He was handsome in the way he was so compassionate. He was not perfect, but he was the one Sehun fell in love with so his imperfections only made him more beautiful.   


“Aren’t you pretty?” The Alpha inquired in a rhetoric manner, breaking him out of his trance and hovered over him with bright eyes, a slight shade of golden specking his otherwise deep, brown eyes. Sehun wondered what his own eyes looked like as warmth washed over his need riddled body.

“ _Your_ eyes are pretty.” The Omega countered and brought his hand up to rub it against the other male’s cheekbone.

“You haven’t seen yours, yet. They are shining oceanic-blue.” His boyfriend responded, sounding as if he was in actual awe, and bent down to drag his lips across Sehun’s cheek.

“Y-Yours are golden.” He stuttered out while plush, wet lips smooched his cheeks before teasingly trailing down to his already marked neck, making him arch slightly. Hands came down to hold his slim waist and pin it to the mattress as the Alpha dragged his lips down his sternum until he reached the jut of his hipbone. Moaning in anticipation, Sehun tried to buck his hips up, but Jongin pushed them back in place with a low growl of warning and brought down one of his hands to smack his left thigh which had the Omega arching once again with a tapered cry.

     His boyfriend fixed his gaze on his slightly burning thigh before looking up at him with amusement glinting in his eyes.

“I thought Baekhyun was joking when he said that you liked getting spanked.”

“I don’t!” The hand on his thigh tightened.

“We’ll see about that in due time.” The Alpha remarked with a cunning smile (which indicated that he didn’t believe Sehun one bit) and leaned down once again. For one wild second, the Omega hoped that the other would finally give his weeping length some relief, but to his dismay, it was cruelly ignored as Jongin went straight for the inside of his thigh and bit into it.

“Fuck!” He whined under his breath at the sting and closed his legs around the head nestled between them. His boyfriend merely gripped both his thighs and spread them open once again before going back to what he was doing previously – his lips brushing dangerously close to his length while making filthy wet noises as he slurped away at the slick sticking to the Omega’s thighs.

“Jongin~” Sehun fisted his hair with both hands (feeling a bit embarrassed) and tried to egg him on hoping that the other male was satisfied now, but he was paid no heed as Jongin shifted his hungry mouth to his unmarked thigh, making him whimper once again.

“Please!” He tried once again, almost sobbing due to desperation, and glared down at his boyfriend when he heard him chuckling.

“Desperation looks cute on you.” The Alpha remarked while nonchalantly licking his lips clean and threw him a wicked grin once he was done.

“Tastes sweet too.”

“I’m going to leave-” The Omega started in a fit of frustration, but he was cut off by the rough mouth that covered his’ almost instantly. A choked moan got muffled between their lips as he felt fingers teasingly dancing along his hole, collecting the slick that was constantly oozing out. Sehun tugged at the hair in his hold to pull his boyfriend closer when one of the fingers slowly dipped in, his veins practically throbbing in need, and let his mouth fall open in a silent moan as it was pushed all the way in. The Omega felt it wiggle against his hot, sensitive walls deliciously before it was pulled out again making him whine in between their kiss though his small noise of complaint was swallowed away by the male on top of him.

     Thankfully, he didn’t have to complain again because his hole was breached once more, this time with two fingers, sinking in till the final knuckle, and with a lot more urgency than before. Jongin seemed to be running low on the patience slowly because unlike his unhurried movements all this time the thrust of his fingers was fast-paced as they dragged against his walls and scissored him open to loosen his rim.

“Unghh…” Sehun moaned out throatily at the assault when his boyfriend pulled away from the kiss and canted his hips down to get those fingers to go deeper.

“It is cute,” The Alpha growled – his eyes flashing a brilliant golden – while hooking his fingers against his rim, tearing a wail out of his throat.

“…how you think you can leave this bed before I’m done with you, little Omega.” He continued in a thick, dark voice (it sent yet another jolt of pleasure down his spine) before he bent his fingers and scrapped his blunt nails along the wet walls that were clinging to his fingers like a vice in search of the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sehun’s body jerked in his hold wildly when he found it and the Omega let loose a loud, pleasured cry. He was completely at Jongin’s mercy and he didn’t even care about it anymore; right now, all he cared about was the weight on top of his body, the lips against his heated skin, the heavy member pressing against his thigh and the fingers that were thrusting inside him.

     He let out another throaty moan as the third finger was pushed inside his heat and gulped in their dense pheromones; getting drunk on their mingled scents. Sehun breathed in the smell of his boyfriend’s citrusy shower gel, his shampoo, his aftershave and something that’s just Jongin. It drove him crazy, to the point that he was moaning and pleading deliriously for the Alpha to take him already.

“You’re so loud.” His boyfriend observed with a playful smile before pulling his drenched fingers out and hovering over him again.

“I’m almost thankful that we never did anything while the kids were around, no matter how frustrating that was.” The Omega released a shaky breath instead of protesting (as he has originally planned) when he felt the head of Jongin’s cock nudging against his hole.

“Please…” He panted out weakly and bit down on his bottom lip as the Alpha lined his length with his dripping entrance.

“Fuck, Jongin, please! Alpha-” Sehun’s pleading morphed into a literal scream as his boyfriend pushed inside him with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs. He wasn’t even completely inside him, but the Omega already felt so full. Fuck. How was he going to take it in all the way, his hole was already stifling the member inside him.

“I-I…” Sehun stuttered out, trying to form a coherent sentence, but it tapered off as a whimper when his boyfriend shifted his weight which made the length inside him move too.

“You take me so well. Shit. You’re so snug.” The Alpha panted and tightened his hold on his waist as if that would keep him from tearing the pliant, willing body beneath him.

“Relax for me a little babe.”

“Just move~” The Omega whined, high on the pleasure and satisfaction running through his system, before trying to break free from his boyfriend’s hold to move his hips. The Alpha just firmly held him in place and bent down to drop a sloppy kiss against his shoulders.

“Oh- Alpha…Alpha.” He keened as Jongin groaned into the crook of his neck and pulled out all the way before slowly pushing back in again and again and again until he was all the way inside him. It was addicting, the stretch and the burn, the feeling of being so full and joined so intimately. Sehun wanted more, so he asked for it and for once that day his boyfriend gave it to him too. He immediately scrambled to find some purchase by fisting the sheets with his one hand while the other one went down to take hold of Jongin’s shoulder when his thrusts began to slowly pick up the pace. They eventually increased in force too as the impact caused the bed to creak and his body would have slid up if it was not for the rough hands pinning his waist in place. His ass jiggled (seriously, Sehun felt it to his bones) with the sheer strength that his boyfriend was using. The accompanying lewd sound of skin slapping only making his brain more muddled.

“ _There!_ P-Please, there!” Sehun squealed hoarsely as soon as he felt Jongin’s member brushing against his prostate and raked his nails down his boyfriend’s arm before bringing his legs up to wrap them around the Alpha’s waist in a weak attempt to keep him from leaving. His actions only seemed to have spurred the other on because the hands on his waist traveled down to unceremoniously grope his ass before Jongin angled his hips to hit his prostate dead on with a contained snarl- his eyes swirling with golden that was starting to fascinate the Omega so much.

    Sehun arched in his place with a husky wail and tipped his head back in pleasure which only gave an opening to his boyfriend to maul his neck again. He whimpered when the Alpha bit down on his bruised skin and hungrily mapped his way towards the pulsing vein in his neck. He was practically pounding his ass by that point and the Omega was sure he was going to be so damn sore after they were done with this.

“Fuck. So beautiful.” Jongin growled against his skin before he reached down to unwrap one of Sehun’s leg from his waist and bent it into a half against his chest.

“S-So full. _Ah-_ fuck!” The Omega sobbed wetly when the new angle caused his boyfriend’s cock to go in deeper; the constant stimulation to his prostate driving him crazy and causing the heat to swirl in the depth of his stomach. He was close. He was so damn close and he was sure the Alpha knew that by the way, his hole was clamping down on his rapidly growing length.

     Sehun’s jaw went slack and tears of pleasure (and maybe a bit of pain) cascaded down his cheeks as he felt the knot forming at the base of Jongin’s cock. It tugged at his rim with each thrust and caused him to see stars, literally. He was already so stretched, the knot was going to ruin him in the best ways possible.

“Are you close?” His boyfriend questioned through gritted teeth and gave a particularly hard thrust that had Sehun scrambling again for some kind of purchase.

“Yes! Yes-” The Omega barely babbled out before Jongin leaned down to catch his lips in a searing kiss again, his hips snapping hard until the fully formed knot was pushed past his ring of muscles for the last time and couldn’t be pulled out anymore. It didn’t deter his boyfriend though as he started a slow, dirty grind which only made Sehun wonder that where did the other male learn to move his hips the way he was currently moving them.

“A-Alpha…” He moaned weakly as a hand snaked down between their bodies to take hold of his crying, untouched member. Jongin, without being prompted further, started jerking him off and pushed down on his hips when he tried to buck his hips up. The coil in his stomach tightened further before Sehun was clutching at his Alpha for his dear life as he came spilling in the other male’s hand with a loud cry of his name. The tightening of his walls must have triggered his boyfriend as well because Jongin let out a deep snarl before spilling inside him as well. A mewl fell past the Omega’s lips as ropes of semen dirtied his walls while the length inside him pulsed; the warmth spreading to the tips of toes.

“Fuck.” The Alpha cursed as he tried to shift to the side to put his weight off Sehun which the Omega was really thankful for. He turned his head around to gaze at his boyfriend and threw him a small smile when the tanned male grinned his way. He let his eyes fall shut when Jongin leaned down to press a kiss against his lips again and shifted carefully since they were still locked together – and would be for the next ten minutes or so until the Alpha’s knot goes down.

“You’re stuck with me now.” Jongin leered at him with a playful smirk which caused Sehun to snort.

“No kidding.”

“You know, the kids will ask why we smell like each other?” It was almost comical how he went rigid in his place as soon as the Alpha pointed that out.

“Well…” Sehun started with a frown when he saw his boyfriend laughing at him and smacked him against his shoulder.

“You can answer that.”

“What will I get if I do that?” Can he wipe that smirk off his face?

“Nothing.”

“That’s unfair,” Jongin argued with a shake of his before he abruptly shifted in his place and pulled Sehun under him again.

“What are you doing?” The Omega inquired incredulously with an embarrassed flush and brought his hands up to place them against the other male’s chest to weakly push him away; not really.

“Making it fair.” His boyfriend replied with a cheeky grin before he leaned down to catch his lips again. If they ended up having a round or two more that night then it was not Sehun’s fault.

* * *

 

 

Hey!  
So, here is the bonus chapter I promised. I hope you guys will like it :)   
Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
Thanks for reading.   
Also, I made a twitter acc and curious cat since some of you asked for it.

Twitter: [@exosangel7](https://twitter.com/exosangel7)

Curious Cat: [exosangel7](https://curiouscat.me/exosangel7) 

**Author's Note:**

> So…that was 43k words of my story that you guys read. I do hope you read it to the end LOL.  
> I’ll probably write a bonus chapter for this fic, most probably SeKai’s first time together, if you guys are up for it. Let me know in the comments and I’ll see about it.  
> Please enjoy reading. I really appreciate Kudos so do leave them if you like the story.  
> Thanks.


End file.
